Mine Again
by BetterNameToCome
Summary: After the tragic loss of her best friend Caroline does whatever it takes to bring Bonnie back by going back in time to stop Bonnie and Damon from dying but things dont always go according to plan. Main couples Klaroline and Bamon and Kalijah in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

** Hi this is my first Fanfiction please tell me how you feel about it if it makes sense or I made a mistake **

**Disclaimer-I own nothing**

**This is a story based after the season 5 finale pretty much after Bonnie and Damon Die Caroline comes up with a plan to go back in time and stop them from dying (sorry I suck at summaries) this story includes Klaroline, Bamon, Connie (friendship) Kennet, Kolaline (friendship) Team Babie Rebekah and Caroline(friendship) Fierce Katherine and Caroline (friendship) and Enzoline (friendship flirty maybe Klarolinzo love triangle not sure) and I warn to any Elena fans there may be some anti Elena. I will TRY key word try to post daily.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Caroline (POV)**

I looked around room Matt sitting on a chair with a drink in his hand next to Tyler both trying to ignore Elena curled up on the couch with Stefan sitting next to her comforting her trying to ignore his own grief.

I mentally roll my eyes everyone always puts Elena first, if she actually cared about Bonnie she wouldn't have pointlessly killed herself causing Bonnie more pain and maybe if she hadn't Lexi might have been able to come back.

I'm probably just trying to find someone to blame to hide my own guilt for never questioning whether or not she'd survive Bonnie's always been the strongest. As if she could survive anything but she can't I should have learnt after I found out she was dead but no I still put Elena and everyone else before her I'm just as bad as Elena if not worse.

"Not that I'm not enjoying this little get together but why am I here?" questions Enzo sitting at the bar drinking bourbon with Alaric.

"Your here so you can help us bring them back." I pointed out getting out of the chair where I was sitting.

"How exactly are you planning on doing that gorgeous?" asks Enzo with his usual cocky attitude and cheeky smile.

"I don't know that's why your all here." I say signalling to everyone in the room.

"What about Jeremy?" asks Alaric.

"He didn't want to come." I say looking down thinking of Jeremy and everything he's been through we've never been close we've never even said more than five words to each other but I can't help but feel sorry for him Losing his parents, Vicky, Anna, Jenna, John, Alaric, and now Bonnie but unlike Elena he doesn't have anyone there to comfort him he's all alone in the Lockwood Mansion he does good friends like Matt and Tyler but Matt has to work with his new job working for my Mum as a deputy and Tyler is trying to find a way to become a Hybrid again.

"Any ideas?" asks Alaric pouring himself another drink.

"Do we know where they ended up?" Matt asks.

"Well Larry they no longer exist there gone poof" says Enzo swishing his bourbon around.

"What about you Curly got any ideas?" Enzo asks with fake curiosity.

"What about time travel." I ask excited by my idea.

"This isn't Doctor Who, we can't time travel." says Enzo looking bored "and why am I here anyway? it's not like I care whether Damon and his ex-witchy side kick live to spend another day kissing the floor Elena over there walks on."

"Your here because your Damon's friend." I try to reason.

"Was his friend as in past tense than I found out he killed the love of my life." Enzo points outs.

"Then he resurrected you." I say.

"Because if he didn't I would kill you all." he says with a cocky smile.

"Please we all know you still care about Damon I mean I forgave him and he slept with and killed my wife and killed me twice." Alaric pointed out in between sips.

"Not all of us are pushovers like you." Enzo sneers.

"Can we get back on topic?" Tyler asks sitting up chair "let's hear Caroline out." he says looking at me like were still more than friends.

I'm not interested in getting back together with Tyler. When I said it was over I meant it he put me second made me feel like I'm not enough, that revenge is more important than me. Klaus didn't make me feel that way he put aside a 500 year old feud for me he let Elena and everyone I care about live in spite of the fact they killed two of his brothers. what am doing? I can't be thinking of him.

"Hello earth to gorgeous." Enzo says with his usual flirty smile and accent that is similar to Klaus's... no stop.

"Yes what?" I ask trying to stop myself from thinking of him.

"You were going to explain your brilliant plan." Enzo says smiling.

"Right well, why don't we get a witch to send me back in time to stop Bonnie and Damon from dying." I attempt to explain.

"And where exactly do you suggest we get this witch we aren't exactly friends with any on Facebook." Enzo points out.

"What about Liv and Luke?" Matt asks.

"You mean Luke as in the one Beautiful over there killed and his sister who we blackmailed into helping us and almost killed? yea I'm sure they'll love to help us." Enzo says laughing.

"What about you doppelgänger's what do you suppose we should do?" Enzo asks with fake curiosity.

"Whatever it takes" says Stefan as Elena cries in his arms.

"What about Bonnie's Cousin Lucy she might help" I suggest

"Lucy as in Katherine's witch. Why would she help?" asks Alaric

"Easy we put the fear of god into her." laughs Enzo.

"No were not threatening anyone!" I exclaim

"why not you weren't against killing the witch to get his sister to help." Enzo points out.

I feel guilt wash over me. I think back to killing him I try to be a good Vampire... whatever that is and then I go blackmailing someone by killing there brother. what kind of a monster does that? all they wanted was to protect each other and stop the travellers from destroying witch magic forever they weren't in the wrong. We were selfishly holding onto our lives as if there more important than any other I would still die to protect Stefan he's my best friend but I'm not so sure about Elena any more look what happened to Bonnie she was willing to sacrifice herself for Elena and she did and now she's gone.

"Well how are we going to contact Lucy anyway?" asks Tyler leaning forward in his chair.

I'm pretty sure Bonnie has her number somewhere" "I'll go to her house and find it. Nobody has bought it yet and her stuff is still there. We were meant to go and pick up her stuff I mean we were meant to go pick up her stuff." I say looking down.

"I'll go this now." I suggest

"Meeting over." Enzo says "and gorgeous be sure to get some of her grimoires and check for time travel spells." he tells me

"Sure I'll come by tomorrow and tell you what I found" I say as I head to the door

"goodbye gorgeous" Enzo says with a smirk as I leave the room through the boarding house doors.

When I get into the car I try to convince myself that this is going to work that I will see her again both of them as much as I hate Damon, Stefan needs his brother I put my seatbelt on (Its pretty stupid that I still need to wear a seat belt) put the key in the ignition an drive off.

when I reached Bonnie's house I reached under the matt and pulled out the key which Bonnie had hid so long ago.

when I opened the door I went straight for her room as I had since we were kids .

As I looked around the halls as I remember running with Bonnie and Elena on the odd occasions when her father was actually home. I remember my pig tails bouncing as I ran down the hall, Elena's tutus and Bonnie's dark curls jumping up and down, everything was so easy. Yes me and Bonnie had it hard for kids with estranged parents and parents constantly working but we had each other. Though I often felt excluded we were happy before we found out about witches Vampires Werewolf's Doppelgänger's.

As I entered Bonnie's room I saw the familiar light green walls large queen bed with red sheets where we use to sit and talk about boy's and first kisses. Her floor length mirror which would usually have clothes hanging from it was empty. The whole room was clean. Her stuff was still there it was just tidy. She never kept her room tidy I was the clean freak. She never had enough time to clean or sleep or eat or do anything but try to keep Elena safe but even before magic.

I laugh thinking back to me trying to convince her to clean it and her changing the subject to boys or clothes which would immediately get my attention.

I go to her dresser still full of her old clothes she never found the time to throw out or move. I searched through them for something to help me but there was nothing but old tops and dresses which I remember buying with her when I would drag her shopping.

I walked over to her desk piled high to what everyone else would see as old books but I know were grimoires. I grabbed them and put them in and old duffel bag I found in her closet and continued to search the room for anything on Lucy.

While searching her closet I stumbled upon the bag she brought with her to the masquerade when they had met at the bottom of the bag I found Lucy's number. I practically screamed with excitement as I jumped around before remembering why I needed her number. I put it in my pocket after I took a photo of it with my phone to be sure I didn't want to lose it this is my last hope of ever seeing my best friend again.

* * *

**Hi I hope you like it and I do realise Lucy never gave Bonnie her number it was just required for the story and please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2, Who are you again?

**Hello this is Chapter 2 I apologise for the lack of Klaroline and Bamon in these first few chapters.**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Who are you again**

**Caroline (POV)**

I walked through the Boarding house doors yelling "HELLO ANYBODY HOME!"

I could hear everyone stirring in there bed's I throw myself onto one of the chair's by the fire. Seriously is the fire always on it's a miracle the house hasn't burnt down.

"Morning Gorgeous someone's up early." Enzo says as he emerges down the stairs shirtless.

"It's only 7... where's your shirt." I say as I turn my head to see him I must admit he's HOT not as hot as another British vampire but still.. Damn.

"It's your fault for waking me up at such an ungodly hour." he says with a flirty smile noticing my staring.

"So where is everyone else." I ask trying to tear my eyes from his abs.

"The doppelgänger and history teacher are still dragging themselves from bed." he replies.

"Okay I'll go upstairs and get them." I say.

"I wouldn't do that I bet the Doppelgänger's are together." he say's putting his finger to his lips.

"No Stefan wouldn't do that Damon hasn't even been gone for a week." I say standing up for my best friend.

"Don't think I didn't notice you're not standing up for Elena your other best friend." He points out.

Before I can deny anything Alaric walks in.

He look's hung over with his messy hair and same clothes as yesterday as he goes straight to the bar.

"Are you okay Alaric? it must of taken allot to get you hung over considering you're an Original Vampire." I say worried, he has losing Damon really affected him this much he may of killed my father but I forgave him a long time ago.

"Yea I'm fine and your right it takes way too much to get me drunk." he says.

"You sure you're okay?" I ask genuinely worried about him.

"Yes I'm fine... have you got Lucy's number?" he asks before I can interject.

"Yea I found it, that's why I'm here." I explain reaching into my bag.

"Have you called her yet" Enzo say's sounding impatient.

"No I was going to wait until I got here, why it's not like you care." I tease

"Your right I don't but this has to be the most boring town on earth it doesn't even have a bar any more someone blew it up." Enzo complains.

"We should really fix that." Alaric say's pouring himself another glass of bourbon.

Stefan and Elena choose that moment to enter to room, Elena is practically glued to Stefan as they lay down on the couch.

"Caroline did you find Lucy's number?" Stefan asks as he 'comforts' Elena

I swere if she goes after Stefan now that Damon's out of the picture I will punch per so hard her Perfect teeth bleed.

"Yea I found it I was planning on calling her when you guys came down." I say mentally glaring at Elena.

"What about Matt, Tyler and Jeremy?" Alaric asks.

"I'm sure we'll survive without their company." Enzo says with a laugh.

"Matt's working, Tyler's in New Orleans tracking down a lead about becoming a Hybrid again and Jeremy isn't returning my phone calls." I explain.

I look up deciding now would be the time to say something.

"Elena, there is something I need to tell you if I succeed in stopping Bonnie from dying Jeremy won't ever come back to Life" I say.

"No I can't lose him again there has to be another way!" Elena argues sitting up.

"Why don't we save him too?" Alaric asks looking worried. Jeremy is like a son to him it isn't fair that he would lose him too.

"We can try" I say with as much positivity as I can muster.

"As much as I'm enjoying this conversation should you should call the witch, Gorgeous" say's Enzo sounding bored.

I look at the number in my hand and type it into my phone

_RING RING RING. _we call her three times and we're starting to think she changed her number until she finally picks up.

"Hi Lucy's phone" she answers

"Hi this is Bonnie Bennett's friend you meet her at the Masquerade party when you were working for Katherine" I say

"The Doppelganger?" she questions

"No her other friend Caroline...The blonde one" I explain

"Right the Vampire" she says

"Yea uh we kind of need your help" I say biting my lip nervously.

"I don't help Vampire's those days are over, can I speak to Bonnie?" she asks.

"No that's what we need your help with... She's dead" I says with tears pricking my eyes.

Lucy's tone softens "I'm sorry but I can't mess with nature and even if I could the other sides gone I wouldn't even know where to start" she says

"This is going to sound stupid but what about time travel so I can go back and stop her from dying" I suggest

"Fine I'll give it a go but I warn it might not work but I'm pretty sure I saw a time travel spell in one of my grimoires, I'll be in Mystic Fall's tomorrow and if you mess up time so I was never born I will be pissed" she says

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I yell excited I'm going to get Bonnie back! And Damon too I guess.

Everyone in the room had heard the conversation and were ecstatic though Enzo tried to hid excitement.

"So where is witchy staying, because this place is crowded enough" Enzo said while sipping his bourbon.

"She'll probably stay at the Bed and Breakfast, I'm going to go by the Lockwood Mansion to talk to Jeremy I'll be by tomorrow to do the spell if Lucy can find it" I say.

"I'll come with you" Stefan say's as he gets up from the couch before turning around "are you going to be okay Elena?" Stefan asks concerned.

"Yea I'll be fine" she says as she pulls a pillow closer to her "tell Jeremy I said Hi".

I walk out the door with Stefan.

"Hey how are you?" I ask. I haven't spoken to Stefan since the night Damon died whenever I see him he's always with Elena.

"I'm doing okay... considering" Stefan replies looking down.

"It's okay to miss him he's your brother, you've known him your entire life." I say trying to comfort him.

"It's my fault." Stefan mutters looking down.

"Don't say that it's not your faulty it's nobody's fault except maybe Markos" I say trying to look him in the eye

"No it is my fault. He died to bring me back." Stefan say's still looking down.

"And you died defending me." I pointed out.

"It's not your fault". I say still trying to make eye contact "and he might have done it even if you hadn't died, to bring back Bonnie, Enzo and Alaric" I point out

"No he did it for me and it's my fault." he mutters stubbornly.

"Stefan listen to me." I say grabbing hold of his shoulders, "this is not your fault!" it hurt me to see him so broken.

"When Damon comes back which he will? Even if time travel doesn't work we will find a way to bring them back I promise you we will, he is going to punch you for saying that." I say holding his shoulders.

Stefan smiled though it didn't reach his eyes.

We get in my car and are silent the whole way to the Lockwood Mansion when we get out we are immediately greeted my Matt in his Deputy Uniform.

"Hello deputy." I say admiring him in his new uniform. He really is hot.

"Oh hey what are you guys doing here?" he asks locking his car.

"We're here to talk to Jeremy about the plan" I explain.

"Right, how is that going?" he asks.

"Surprisingly well. I'm still waiting for the shoe to drop, Lucy should be here tomorrow." I say excitedly

"How is he?" I ask concerned.

"His girlfriend's dead every girl he loves die's it's like he's cursed." he looks down clearly thinking of Vicky.

"And how are you doing? you lost your sister all over again." I ask. Matt really is a good guy he doesn't deserve everything that happens to him

"I'm fine I just miss her." he say's looking down.

"Your allowed to she was your sister." I say trying to make him feel better.

"Who's at the door!" Jeremy yells as he comes down the stairs he looks like he hasn't slept in week's he's pale his hair's a mess his clothes and scrunched up.

"Did you get my messages" I ask him.

"Uh yea sorry I couldn't come by I was... Busy" Jeremy says.

"Can we talk?" I ask

* * *

"You can bring her back." Jeremy says his eyes wide.

"Well you were brought back twice well technically you've died like 5 time's" I ramble.

Stefan chuckles in the corner.

"So if you can fix it than why do you look like someone kicked a puppy?" Jeremy asks sounding worried.

"To bring them back I have to stop them from dying in the first place..." I say.

"and if you stop Bonnie from dying I won't come back" Jeremy say's connecting the dots interrupting me.

"Yes but I might be able it save you too." I say trying to convince myself it would work.

"Do it." Jeremy say's "I wasn't meant to come back even if you can't it will be okay because Bonnie will be okay and that's all that matter's" He says looking me in the eye.

"You matter too you don't deserve to die." I say.

"I died 2 years ago and she saved me now it's my turn to save her." he says.

* * *

The next morning at 6.00 my Alarm went off I jumped into the shower and thought about what was going to happen today, would it work? Will Jeremy survive? Will the world still be the same when I come back?

I stepped out of the shower put on a towel and went to the closet what does one where when travelling back in time to stop your best friend and ex from dying? hmm.

I took out a dark blue racer back dress with a brown belt, brown denim jacket and high heel boots I might as well look good, I did my hair in a fishtail braid and gave myself smoky eyes with light pink lips I looked hot!

I grabbed a blood bag than headed out the door of my mother's house (I decided to take a break from UNI when I found out about Bonnie) I got into the car and drove to the boarding house where we would be meeting Lucy.

When I entered I was surprised to see everybody up.

"Have I entered some alternative universe where you guys actually get up in the morning?" I asked shocked

"Witchy over there wanted us to make an early start Gorgeous." Enzo says with fake enthusiasm as his eyes rake over my body.

"So how does this work, how do I get to the time I want?" I ask Lucy.

"This spell will send you to where you need to go, each time you time travel you will be there for longer, take this." Lucy says as she hands me a blue crystal necklace with a silver moon around it with small diamonds hanging from a silver chain.

"You must wear this always, you cannot travel without it if you miss the dead line you will be stuck there, and anyone touching you when you travel will go with you." she explains.

"Okay cool so I go back to Damon stop him from getting in the Car than go back to Graduation and stop Bonnie from saving Jeremy and tell her about Amara and what they'll need to do so they can still save Alaric and Enzo and Jeremy and come back to the present and have another welcome back to life party got it." I say happily.

"Good put on the necklace and sit down." Lucy says as she puts her grimoires on her lap and starts chanting.

_O potens est. eo tempore ad praeteritum et futurum placet. sic fiat me posthac futura praeteritis ad abrogare, ite, ite ad hoc praesens soluere heu me obsecro ad tempus redire. Volo videre amicis, ita fiat O potens est. eo tempore ad praeteritum et futurum placet. sic fiat me posthac futura praeteritis ad abrogare, ite, ite ad hoc praesens soluere heu me obsecro ad tempus redire. Volo videre amicis, ita fiat._

Than the room starts to spin and everything disappears.

**Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3, Breathe again

**Hi this is Chapter 3 Breathe again**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Vampire Diaries otherwise Kol and Katherine would be alive and Elena would not.**

* * *

**Caroline (POV)**

I wake up while having difficulty breathing, no matter how hard I tried I couldn't catch a breathe but I'm dead I don't have to breathe, than it hit me I'm back in time to when the Traveller's had the spell over Mystic Fall's I need to get out of her NOW!

I run as fast as I can unable to breathe when I got out of the shade my skin started to sizzle AHHHHHHHHH! I screamed in agony, I run for cover trying to get as far away from Mystic Falls as possible.

I see the town line and run as fast as my legs can take me knowing I don't have long left before I'm gone and I never get to save anyone, when I make it I can finally breathe again

"Caroline!?" Elena asks freezing before continuing to run towards Damon's blue Camero

"Elena wait! I need to talk to you!" I yell

"I don't have time for this I need to be with Damon" Elena yell's

"He's going to die!" I shout catching her attention

"What do you mean" Elena say's with fear in her eyes

"He's not going to make it on time which is why you have to go alone" I try to reason

"How do you know this" she asks sounding terrified

"Long story but please trust me" I plead

"Okay but he's not going to listen" she says

"I know" I say,

"Blondie? Elena? What are you doing here? Damon say's getting out of his car

"This" I say as I speed over and snap his neck

"Why did you do that" Elena asks rushing over to him

"I had too plus it was kind of fun, now GO!" I yell Elena runs to the car looking back at Damon

As I pull his body out of the way than everything starts to spin and then it disappears.

* * *

When I open my eyes I am surrounded with the familiar green grass off Mystic Fall's high football field a few feet away I see Damon lying on the ground unconscious, well that's just great Damon came with me, my thoughts were interrupted by Damon waking up

"What the hell Blondie YOU SNAPPED MY NECK?" he yells standing up

"I had to" I shrug "and seriously of all the people I could have been stuck with it had to be you!" I yell

"Don't pretend you don't love my company and what do you mean you had to break my neck? And where are we? And where's Elena?" Damon questions

"I'm pretty sure were at Graduation and Elena's probably trying to convince you to take the cure? I say simply, enjoying his confusion

"What are you playing at Barbie this isn't a good time to joke around WHERE ARE WE?!" Damon yells

"Graduation!" I yell back "we travelled back in time" I say

"WHAT!? Damon yells

"You and Bonnie died the plan didn't work" I say with a softer tone

"I was sent back in time to stop you from getting in that car" I try to explain

"What about Elena and Stefan" Damon practically whispers

"They were fine but you and Bonnie weren't which is why I saved you and why I'm here to save her, "you just weren't meant to come with me"

"So what's our plan Blondie" Damon asks returning to his usual arrogant self

"We find Bonnie and stop her from resurrecting Jeremy",

"Do Elena and Jeremy know this part of the plan?" Damon asks sounding concerned

"I promised to find a way to bring him back" I say.

I freeze as I see myself on the other side of the football field with Klaus

"He's your first Love I intend to be your Last however long it takes" I hear Klaus say to past me I blush thinking back to when I first heard to those words I couldn't believe he said it I thought he loved me but I never thought he'd admit it I don't know how I feel about him but I do know I care about him, my thoughts of the Hybrid were interrupted by Damon

"Well isn't that sweet I didn't know the big bad Hybrid was such a romantic" Damon say's enjoying any chance he can get to make fun of my relationship with Klaus

"Be quiet he might hear us" I hiss trying not to notice how dashing Klaus look's in a suit even from a distance.

Than it hits me Klaus comes after Graduation Bonnie dies before, I'm too late,

"Damn it!" I mutter

"What is it" Damon asks confused

"We're too late Bonnie died last night" I say, the realisation hits him

"we might not be, the veil's down she is alive she just won't be for much longer what if we take this Bonnie to the future with us "Damon say's sounding genuinely worried about Bonnie

"Okay I'm think we only have like an hour here and we've already wasted half of that so we should hurry, I'm pretty sure she's in the basement" I say before we leave

* * *

**Bonnie (POV)**

"I died last night I'm a ghost and I want the same thing you want I don't want to be on the other side with unfinished business I want my parents to see me off to college I want to decorate my dorm room with my best friends I want to stay here Kol.."

As I go to finish my sentence Damon run's up behind Kol and snaps his neck

"What the hell Damon! Wait didn't you got bit shouldn't you be resting or dead!" I yell confused as to how the hell he's here and why he just snapped Kol's neck

"Believe it or not Sabrina I'm here to save you and I am touched by how upset you are about my impending death" He says with a cocky expression, I roll my eyes

"I don't need saving I can take care of myself' I hiss

"Oh I know I have wonderful memories of my brain exploding" Damon say's sarcastically,

"Damon are you down here" Caroline say's as she comes down the stairs "Seriously! You snapped Kol's neck, again!" Caroline yell's sounding annoyed

"You know for an original he's pretty easy to sneak up on, no wonder little Gilbert was able to kill him" Damon say's smirk.

"What are you guys doing here" I ask getting impatient "It's simple Barbie and I are from the future and have come back to stop you from dying" Damon shrugs,

Caroline rolls her eyes"

What do you mean future and how did you know that I'm..."

"Dead yea we found out ages ago brought you back it kind of failed so were here to stop you from dying" he say's

"But I'm already dead" I point out

"Technically the veils down so you're alive so were going to bring you back to the future" Caroline tries to explain

"No I disobeyed nature enough as it is I can't change it any more by time travelling" I say I want so much to go with them but I can't,

"but you have to Bonnie, you deserve to live you haven't done anything wrong, yes you made a mistake we all do, you've never killed anyone well except for Jeremy that one time but almost all of us have" Caroline begs, I laugh at this, trust Caroline to make me laugh even when I'm dead

"Please Bonnie your my best friend you can't die, you don't deserve to die" I can see tears welling up in her eyes even Damon looks upset which is surprising considering how much he hate's us he probably just doesn't want Elena to lose one of her best friends.

* * *

**Caroline (POV)**

My conversation with Bonnie was interrupted when Klaus come's down the stairs looking confused, I haven't spoken to him since that day in the woods he might not remember but I do

"What are you doing here" Bonnie asks him

"well I was coming by to see my brother before I left but it appears he's preoccupied he says with a chuckle before turning to face me

"Love what are you doing here I thought you said you were going to dinner with your Mother" he asks

"I am Mum just wanted to know if Bonnie was coming with us" I lied hoping he doesn't see through it

"And Damon" he asks glaring at Damon which was returned with an arrogant smile

"Well he's not invited" I said turning around giving Damon the evil eyes

"You wound me "Damon say's faking hurt

"Klaus chuckles, you've changed I must say you look stunning"

I blush, he seems surprised that I didn't scoff or make some snarky comment like I always did

"Shouldn't you get going, you mother might think you had to go save the world again" he says with one of his adorable smirks.

Before I could drag Bonnie upstairs Kol woke up and immediately held Damon up against a wall

"Klaus stop him" I plead

"Why would I do that love, the idea of Damon with his heart across the room is quite an interesting one if you ask me" he says with a smirk

"Before I could get Klaus to save Damon, Bonnie already had Kol on his knees griping his head in agony his head

"We should go' Bonnie says as I pull Damon off the floor where Kol had dropped him

"Really!?" I ask excitedly as I run up to her and hug her

"You're awfully excited to go to dinner" Klaus say's confused at my excitement

"You know me I love burgers and fries, we should go, enjoy brotherly bonding bye" I run out of the basement dragging Damon and Bonnie behind me.

When we entered the hallway I was still holding onto Bonnie and Damon when everything starts to spin and then it disappears

When I wake up I look around and I see cable cars filled with women in flapper dresses with their hair cut short with feathered head bands and boa's, men dresses in suits with their hair slicked back "what the hell?"

* * *

**Please review there like chocolate to me. What did everyone think of Bonnie (POV) and yay I finally got some Klaroline interaction**


	4. Chapter 4, Dance again

**Hello here is chapter 3**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Vampire Diaries if I did I wouldn't have killed off Katherine and Nadia especially not on my birthday.**

* * *

**Caroline (POV)**

* * *

What is going on why, why are we in the 20's? Why didn't the spell work? I think as I on cold concrete next to Bonnie and Damon as they start to stir.

A tall thin women with porcelain skin, curly raven black hair up to her chin and emerald green eyes wearing an emerald green flapper dress with a white feathered boa comes up to us "Are you okay what are you doing lying in the middle of Chicago" she questions before noticing Damon

"Damon Salvatore" she yell's before running up and kissing him

"Margaret hello I uh" he say's trying to figure out what the hell is going on,

"What are you doing back I thought you said you weren't going to check on Stefan for a couple decades" she say's looking confused, of course we'd bump into one of Damon's many "girlfriends" when travelling back in time,

Behind them I could see Bonnie rolling her eyes

"What are you wearing" she say's giving me and Bonnie disgusted look's

"Margaret if you still own that beautiful boutique would you mind letting Bonnie and Caroline here borrow some dresses" he begs giving her his best puppy dog face.

"Who are they any way" she asks giving us the stink eye

"Bonnie is... My witch and Caroline is a Vampire that I turned" Damon say's proud of his lies

"I'm not your anything you don't own me" Bonnie say's giving him evil eyes

"Whatever come with me" Margaret say's looking at me and Bonnie

"You should come too" she say's to Damon signalling to at his leather jacket and black jeans.

* * *

After hours of shopping looking for the perfect dress's I decided on a crème one with lace and a fringe with a pearl necklace and white gloves and my hair curly with a white head band with gold feather's.

Bonnie choose a white feathered dress that complimented her mocha skin and brought out her green eyes with her hair in a curly up do with white feathered head band.

When Bonnie leaves the dressing room, a previously bored looking Damon wearing a black suit with his hair slicked back looks at Bonnie with awe before composing himself.

"Come on Barbie, Little bird we should get going" He say's getting up from his seat

"Where we should go, we're not meant to be here we should be In Mystic Fall's watching TV and throwing welcome back to life parties" I say frustrated,

"Shouldn't you go to your brother he's in Gloria's as always" Margaret say's giving me a strange look

"Come on Barbie lets go party" he say's putting his hand out to me with an arrogant smile, I roll my eyes and walk past him ignoring his hand, Bonnie follows behind me.

When we enter, Gloria's it is full of flapper's dancing with men like there's no tomorrow, two of which I recognise as Stefan and Rebekah.

I see Klaus in a booth drinking bourbon and flirting with some flapper, jealousy washes over me as I find myself wanting to go over there and compel her to jump off a bridge but I stop myself and leave the room.

I find myself back stage where I am stopped by a women with chocolate skin and white afro and a white dress "Your late you were meant to be here 20 minutes ago oh well at least you showed this time" she exclaims.

"Oh you have me confused for someone else" I try to explain

"cute blonde, blue eyes, gold dress that you" she says as she drags me on stage

"no wait I…" before I can tell her I'm not who she's looking for I'm already on stage with everyone staring at me so after a few moments I walk over to the mic, well here goes nothing, I started singing Demi Lovato's Every time you lie, it sounded 20's enough.

_You told me on a Sunday  
That it wasn't gonna work  
I tried to cry myself to sleep  
'Cause it was supposed to hurt  
We sat next to the fire  
As the flame was burning out  
I knew what you were thinking_

Across the room Klaus looked up meeting my eyes

_Before you'd say it aloud_

_Don't say your sorry, 'cause I'm not even breaking_  
_You're not worth the time that this is taking_

_I knew better than to let you break my heart_  
_This soul you'll never see again, won't be showing scars_  
_You still love her I can see it in your eyes_  
_The truth is all that I can hear_  
_Every time you lie_

_I woke up the next morning_  
_With a smile on my face_  
_And a long list of gentlemen_  
_Happy to take your place_  
_Less trashier, much classier_  
_Then who you prove to be_  
_How long's it gonna take before_  
_You see that she's no me_

His eye's never left mine

_I knew better than to let you break my heart_  
_This soul you'll never see again, won't be showing scars_  
_You still love her I can see it in your eyes_  
_The truth is all that I can hear_  
_Every time you lie_

_At night, awake_  
_I will be sleeping till morning breaks_  
_That's the price you pay, for your mistakes_  
_Goodbye to dreaming_

_So don't say your sorry, because I'm not gonna listen_

_I knew better than to let you break my heart_  
_This soul you'll never see again, won't be showing scars_  
_You still love her I can see it in your eyes_  
_The truth is all that I can hear_  
_Every time you lie_  
_Every time you lie_  
_(Don't say you're sorry, every time you lie)_  
_Don't say you're sorry (Ohh)_  
_The truth is all that I can hear_  
_Every time you lie_

_T_

When I stop singing all eyes are on me than they start clapping.

* * *

**Klaus (POV)**

Rebekah must have compelled him, I think as I look across the room and see Stefan dancing with Bekah, he never dances, Rebekah always begs but he stay's the booth with me so she dances with some poor sap to make him jealous.

My thought are interrupted when a beautiful women decides to flirt with me, her own mistake I'm about to leave with Betty or Mary or something like that

when I hear the new singer Gloria's been complaining about, apparently she had yet to show, she's quite good I turn my head when I see her

she's stunning she has porcelain white skin, beautiful golden hair framing her face long nose beautiful full lips, and big blue eyes full of fear and excitement as she belts out the next verse she is stunning a genuine beauty when she finishes she is meet with a roar from the audience as she leaves the stage.

I leave Betty and go up to her and offer her my hand she takes it nervously than I lead her to the dance floor

Stefan and Rebekah give me a confused look, I never dance I just sit at the bar or at our booth.

I take her hand in mine and pull her close

"You must be the new singer Gloria's been complaining

"No actually there was a mix up, they threw me on stage I'm just glad I can hold a note otherwise I doubt I would be getting the same reaction" she says nervously I laugh at this

"Well you were spectacular and how did a beautiful vampire like yourself end up in Gloria's" I ask her

"I'm here with my friends" she says.

Before I can continue our conversation, Stefan pulls on my arm

"What is it" I ask annoyed to have my conversation with this beautiful women interrupted

"My brother's here I turn around to see where he is pointing and see a pale man with dark raven hair next to a beautiful mocha skinned girl I turn around to excuse myself so I can meet the oldest Salvatore but she's gone, confused I follow Stefan wondering where she could have gone.

* * *

**Damon (POV)**

I see Stefan approaching with Klaus and Barbie Klaus

"don't do anything stupid" Bonnie hisses from beside me

"You know me Bon Bon I'm never stupid" I say with a smirk

"Why do I doubt that" Klaus say's coming up behind us

"You must be Klaus I've heard nothing but horrible things" I say and I put out my hand which he ignores

"What are you doing here Damon" Stefan say's

remembering that we still hated each other I play along "Am I not allowed to check up on my little bro every couple decades" I say as I put my arm around his neck and scruff his hair

"Did something about the hair I must say I won't miss it" I say with a chuckle

"Damon" Bonnie warns from beside me

"what little bird are you worried they're going to hurt me, I'm touched" I say putting my hand to my heart,

"and who is this I don't believe we've been introduced" Stefan say's kissing Bonnie's hand,

"I'm Bonnie" she says politely clearly impressed that even emotionless Stefan's so polite

"I'm Rebekah, Barbie Klaus say's jealous of Stefan showing any affection for anyone else.

Caroline choose that moment to come up to us not noticing our company "Hey guys I came up with an idea why don't we..." she is interrupted by Klaus

"Why don't we what love" he say's looking confused as to how we know each other, noticing his presence Caroline freezes

"Oh hi I didn't see you there" she say's biting her lip, I laugh at how nervous she is around him

"How do you two know each other Stefan asks noticing his friend's confusion, before Barbie could answer?

"I turned her, long story" I answer interrupting Barbie, Bonnie rolls her eyes

"And what were you doing on stage" Bonnie asks her

"I don't know there was a mix up they thought I was the singer" Caroline says "we should get going" Bonnie say's as she drags us from the room

"We should catch up, have a dinner party I'm sure Bekah's an amazing cook" I yell as we leave the room"

I never got your name" I hear Klaus shout but were already gone.

* * *

**Quick Summary**

**Caroline, Bonnie and Damon wake up in the 20's and meet Damon's ex Margaret who gets them clothes' to fit the time than they go to Gloria's where Caroline gets roped into singing Klaus sees her and asks her to dance, they are interrupted by Stefan who sees his brother they confront Damon and Klaus finds out they know each other, Caroline gets an idea and they have to leave.**

**Hello what did we think of Damon and Klaus POV's? Did you like Damon? What do you think of Margaret? Did you like the Klaroline? What about Damon's new nickname for Bonnie? Please tell me what you think and Review**


	5. Chapter 5, Hello again

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries if I did I wouldn't kill Bonnie every season**

When were out of hearing distance I turn to face Damon and Bonnie

"So what's your brilliant idea Blondie?" Damon questions smirking

"We go see Gloria" I exclaim

"Why do you want singing lessons" Damon jokes

"She's a witch, duh, she can help us return to our time" I say like it's the most obvious thing in the world, which it is.

"What about Sabrina here" he say's pointing to Bonnie "why can't she do it"

"I don't know the spell nor do I have my Grimoire" Bonnie points out

"Fine let's do it" Damon agrees

"Fine whatever, please tell me there were blood bags in this time I ask Damon

"Nope" he say's popping the p

"Fine than I'm going to find the nearest bunny, and Bonnie can you please find us a hotel or somewhere to stay meet me meet me here in an hour" I ask

She nods and run off.

* * *

**Bonnie (POV)**

I can't believe Caroline left me here with Damon of all people, she knows I hate him

"So do you mind getting a snack on our way to the hotel" he says with a smirk

"No, you can't kill anyone" I yell, I can't believe Damon would suggest something like that, wait, yes I can its Damon

''relax, little bird, I'll just feed heal compel" he say's shrugging

"Why don't you go catch up with Caroline than if you're so hungry" I say frustrated

"Nah I've always been to afraid all the forest animals would band together and attack me, surely they talk"

I roll my eyes "can you be serious for once in your life"

"Maybe you should be less serious you know all that pent up sexual frustration isn't doing you any good"

That's the last straw, in seconds Damon's in on his knee's griping his head screaming in agony, thankfully we had decided to take a short cut through a dark alley so nobody could see us

"Ahhhhh!" he screams when I stop he falls to his back in relief

I haven't missed those, you've been practising haven't you, lucky me he say's peeling himself from the ground

"No you've just gotten weaker in your old age" I say with a smirk

"You know Bonnie, you shouldn't be so mean to me, I've been nothing but nice to you"

"Right because forcing my grandmother to do a spell that would kill her, trying to kill me, hurting Caroline and turning my mother into a vampire was so nice of you" I say sarcastically

"I didn't force her to do the spell Elena did, I was in a bad mood when I tried to kill you, and Blondie's okay now and I had to turn her, for Elena at least I didn't kill her"

"You're kidding right? I was in a bad mood, she's okay now, and those are your excuses!" I yell

I resisted the urge to set Damon on fire and decided to go to the hotel myself "whatever you go find something to eat, and don't take that as me saying you're allowed to kill anyone you WILL heal them" I say poking him in the chest

"But of course" he says with a sly smile before disappearing

"Ugh" I groan before turning around and heading towards the hotel.

* * *

**Caroline (POV)**

I couldn't find a forest so I settled for a park I looked around to see if anyone was there before I pounced on a squirrel

"Bleugh" I grumbled as I drank the squirl dry.

"Sorry little guy" I said feeling guilty

"What on earth are you doing" I heard someone says before turning around prepared to compel them before realising its Klaus

"Feeding" I said simply wiping the blood from my mouth

"That is not food" he said with a disgusted expression on his face

"It is for me, some of us don't kill Innocent people" I say crossing my arms giving him a look

He seems surprised by my attitude "your young your just clinging onto your humanity" he says like he knows that for a fact "your grow tired of animal blood it won't sustain you, you need the real thing and then you'll feed, telling yourself you'll stop but you won't be able to, and your feel so guilty you turn it off"

That's where your wrong" I say getting angry "I can control myself!, I've done it twice before, when I first feed from a human and a cop, You don't know me or anything about me, I yell before storming off

How dare he pretend to know me "UGH" he think's just because he's a billion years old he knows everything but he's wrong I would never turn it off I'm not weak I'm not some little girl who can't handle it, people always underestimate me, Damon thought I wouldn't be able to handle it, My mum thought I was a monster, my Dad… I feel tears pricking my eyes remembering how he tortured me and now he's gone so I can't even be mad at him.

* * *

**Klaus (POV)**

As I watch her storm off I wonder why I didn't kill her, nobody dares talks to me that way anyone that tries ends up dead with the exception of my family who get daggered and put in a box but not her, I probably am just enjoying the challenge and her being extraordinarily beautiful doesn't hurt, especially when she's angry, her curls bounce up and down, her perfect white checks go a rosy pink but her beauty is not all the differs her from the rest, her blatant honesty, her amazing self-control, her mesmerising voice she is truly stunning.

My thoughts are interrupted when I see the reason I was in this park, I see my contact with Elijah approach

"Mikael took the bait he believes you to be in New York, I intend to continue following him to ensure he is not on your trail" he reply's in an emotionless tone replying Elijah's compulsion

"Good' I turn to face him "Go to New York and find Elijah tell him, to continue doing so but to be careful Rebekah already lost Marcel she can't lose her brother too now forget this conversation" I look down remembering Marcel, he was like a son to me and he is gone now thanks to Mikael.

He turned around confused, when he looked around I was already gone

* * *

**Caroline (POV)**

When I meet with Bonnie it was already midnight

"Your late, you were meant to be here half an hour ago" she puffs

"I'm so sorry, but I couldn't find anything to eat than I bumped into Klaus, God that man pushes my buttons" I exclaim

"It's okay Care, I know Klaus annoys you he's probably hitting on you here too" she laughs

"Yea about him, we kind of sleep together in the future" I whisper

Her eyes bulge "you slept with him" she asks in shock

"Yea" I whisper looking down hoping she wouldn't judge me

"How was it?" she asks timidly

"Bonnie Bennett!" I exclaim between laughing

"What else am I supposed to say" she say's laughing too

"So did you get the hotel room" I ask trying to steer the conversation away from a certain Hybrid

"Yea two rooms, one for us and one for Demon" she says simply

"You mean Damon" I ask

"You say Potato and say potata" she shrugs

We laugh as we head to the hotel

* * *

**Bonnie (POV)**

Though exhausted from a long day we need to find our way home, so we stop by the hotels have quick showers and head to Gloria's.

I arrive followed by Damon and Caroline, "let's find Gloria and get out of here Caroline say's sparing a look in the direction of the Original's booth.

Caroline goes over to the bar

I turn around to follow her when Damon stops me

"One dance, please" he begs putting his hand out

I reluctantly agree and he led me to the dance floor

* * *

**Caroline (POV)**

After a couple more minutes of her song thankful Klaus never looked my way I went back stage to talk to her

"Hello Gloria, I say when I enter the back room

"Who is it" she questions

"It's me Caroline, I sang yesterday" I explain

"right, sorry about the mix up the singer called after you left with some ridiculous excuse, you aren't by any chance looking for work you got some pipes on you"

"Thanks but I needed your help" I reply

"What would a vampire want my help for" she asks looking me up and down

"Time travel witchy" Damon say's smirking as he enters the room

"Time travel" Gloria answers in disbelief

"It sounds insane but it's true" Bonnie says from behind Damon

"So what's your story than, you from the past, future or are you wanting to time travel"

"Were from the future, me and Damon are from 2014 and Bonnie's from 2013, long story" I answer simply

"So what went wrong" she asks grabbing one of her grimoire's

"I was meant to complete my mission and go home but instead we were sent here to the 20's with Damon's emotionless brother and his original murder buddy" I answer

"Do you know the spell that was used" she question's flipping through her grimoire

"No the witch, Bonnie's cousin Lucy used her own spell from her grimoire

"What did she tell you about the spell" she asks looking up

"that it would send me where I needed to go, every time I time travelled I would be gone longer and that I must wear this necklace at all times I said pulling on the silver chain revealing the necklace"

Who were Lucy's ancestors?

"She was a Bennett witch" Bonnie answers

Gloria smiles "good than hopefully the spell is in one of these grimoire's"

"Wait you're a Bennett?" Bonnie asks curious

"But of course, no other bloodline is quite as powerful as ours" she says with a wink

"So can you help us or what" Damon asks getting impatient

Bonnie rolls her eyes

"Yes, I can meet me here tomorrow night so I can hopefully send you back" she say's and signals for us to leave.

* * *

**Quick summary **

**Caroline comes up with a plan to get Gloria's help and she runss off to feed leaving Bonnie with Damon, when she was feeding she ran into Klaus who she argued with than Klaus meet with a man with a message from Elijah regarding Mikael. Caroline Bonnie and Damon go to Gloria's and get her help she says to return tomorrow so she can help them.**

**What did we think, I realise it never said Gloria was a Bennett but no normal witch could be that powerful.**

**Please Review**


	6. Chapter 6, Here we go again

**Hello**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Vampire Diaries if I did the Salvatore would have decided their relationship was more important than some girl and the Love triangle wouldn't be the main plot.**

* * *

**Caroline (POV)**

The next morning I woke up with Bonnie's feet in my face and Damon yelling at us to get up

"Wakey wakey ladies", Margaret has delivered some clothes for you" he says before leaving

"Ugh please tell me we'll be home soon so we can ignore him again" Bonnie groans as she drags herself out of bed

"If not can we get separate beds next time, your feet stink" I say peeling myself from the bed

Bonnie pokes out her tongue and walks over to the pile of dresses lying on the red leather seat

We got changed, I wore a light blue beaded dress with my necklace and a white feathered headband in my curly hair

Bonnie wore a mint green fringe dress with a white feathered boa and a white feathered hair clip with her hair in an up do with curls falling down her face.

When we got out Damon was waiting at the door and passed me a mug of blood and a coffee to Bonnie

I looked at his suspiciously

"Relax Barbie, its animal fresh from a poor defenceless animal oh what dark a dark place you have lowered me to" he says with a fake wounded expression

I roled my eyes and drank the blood he was telling the truth it was animal blood and it was disgusting I cringed but continued drinking

"We need to get back to the future, I miss blood bags, I mumbled

"You could always feed and compel" Damon says smirking

"I would rather desiccate" I say and shove the now empty mug in his face

I look over to the clock to see its 12.00pm, I never wake up any later than 8

"So what do you want to do today before we visit witchy", he asks drinking his own mug of blood which I doubt is animal blood like mine

"Why don't we go the Gloria's" I ask kind of hoping to see Klaus again, he was a jerk last time but I can't help myself, especially if I'm never going to see him again like he promised

"So I can run into my little bro and his Original girlfriend or are you hoping to run into your boyfriend" he asks looking at me suspiciously

"Didn't you sleep with Rebekah" Bonnie asks sticking up for me

"Yes but me sleeping with a homicidal maniac is nothing new, Barbie on the other hand is quite the scandal" he laughs

"Whatever let's just go, I say

"Say hello to Klaus for me" he says with a wink before putting down his mug and leaving the room

Bonnie put her mug down next to his, wiping foam off her mouth

We follow behind him, I can't help it I'm nervous to see his again

* * *

**Klaus (POV)**

Here I am at the booth with Rebekah and Stefan, they're talking about something that I couldn't care less about I would join the conversation just to argue with Rebekah but I cannot get my mind off that girl, I haven't seen her since she came by Gloria's, she probably thinks I didn't see her but I did, I suspect she's still mad at me

My thoughts are interrupted by Rebekah

"what are they doing back, they need to learn where there not wanted" she hisses

I turn my head to see who she is talking about when I see her looking even more beautiful than the last time I which I would of thought to be impossible but she has a habit of surprising me.

She was joined with the oldest Salvatore who I already despise, and their witch, Damon for some reason beyond my comprehension decided to come over though the witch and the lovely lady tried to stop him

"Hello Originals, little brother" he says scruffing Stefan's hair

"Why exactly have you decided to visit, you aren't going to kill me I'm just as strong as you and my friends here could kill you without even blinking" Stefan says glaring at his brother while trying to tidy his hair

"Maybe I missed you and wanted to catch up, or my lady friends wanted to see your buddy" he says winking in my direction

In seconds he's griping his head while the witch has a smug smile

I smile, she wanted to see me

"Well sit down than" I say with a smile "except you" I say glaring at Damon

Damon puffs and heads to the bar

The beautiful lady and the witch take a seat

"I never got your names" I say looking at her, she rolls her eyes

"I'm Bonnie" the witch says "and this is Caroline" she says signalling to her beautiful friend

"Caroline, a beautiful name for a beautiful woman" I say

"Are you always so cliché" Caroline scoffs

"Yes he is" Rebekah says happily

"Are you always so stubborn" I ask her annoyed, women aren't usually so resistant to me, they're usually throwing themselves at me

"Always", she says taking a sip of my drink

"Ugh, I hate bourbon I'm going to get a drink" she say's and heads to the bar

"Get me one too" Rebekah yells

I turn to Bonnie "Is she always so..."

"Caroline is... Complicated, she's stubborn, a total control freak and almost always in a good mood but she's also Loyal, kind and the best friend a girl someone can have" she answers attempting to describe her friend

"She is never in a good mood around me" I answer

"She's probably just not interested" Rebekah jokes

I glare at her across the table

"Yea" she laughs "she has a history of getting involved in bad boys which she has been trying to forget" she says starring off into space

Before I could ask her what she meant Caroline returned with two pink drinks in her hands

'hey Bon Bon" she says sitting down across from her friend and passing one of the drinks to Bekah

"You know I hate being called that" Bonnie complains

"How about BB or Bunny or..." Caroline argues

Bonnie gives her a look

"Okay Bonnie" Caroline puffs annoyed

"So what were you guys talking about" she asks taking a sip from her drink

"You" Rebekah sings

Caroline gives her friend a look that said they'd talk later

Gloria comes on stage and starts singing

"Would you like to dance" Rebekah asks a quiet Stefan

"No I think I'll stay here with Nik" Stefan says taking a sip of his drink

"Please" she begs giving him her best puppy dog face

'Fine, but don't expect me to dance everyday" Stefan says getting up from his chair

I turn to Caroline and ask "Would you like to dance" and offer my hand

"Sure but just because I love dancing" she answers

Before she takes my hand she turns to Bonnie "you okay with me leaving you here" she asks

"I'll be fine I'm sure I can get one of these men to dance with me" she replies with a smile

"Okay" she answers and allows me to lead her to the dance floor

* * *

**Damon (POV)**

I walk back over to the booth and offer Bonnie a dance

"No" she answers immediately

"Come on one dance" I beg

"You got one dance yesterday" she says and storms past me

"I don't think she likes you" I hear someone say behind me

I turn around to see who is talking to me when I see Gloria

"What are you doing here, you're not meant to come by until tonight" she asks crossing her arms

"Am I not allowed to have a drink" I answer with one of my signature smirks

"The spells ready, come back stage when you and your friends are ready" she says before walking back stage

I turn around to see little witch at the bar trying not to look at me and Barbie on the Dance floor with the big bad hybrid

I walk over to Caroline

"Barbie we need to go now!" I exclaim ignoring Klaus

"What is it now Damon we don't have to go until tonight?" she asks annoyed at my interruption

"What do you mean go" Klaus asks with a look in his eyes I couldn't identify

"We're leaving town tonight" she answers looking down

"Your wrong were leaving now" I say and grab hold of her arm

"Let go of her" Klaus says pulling my arm off hers braking my bones

"Blondie tell your boy toy to let go of me" I hiss

"We should go" Caroline says looking down "Nice meeting you", she says to Klaus before walking off

We walk over to Bonnie

"The spells ready now let's go witchy" I say pulling on her arm

Let's go witchy" I say pulling on her arm

"Someone's desperate to get beck" Caroline says pulling my hand off Bonnie before she set turned me into a toad.

"Well unlike you my girlfriends in the future, you get your boyfriend here too" I say with a smirk

She glares at me and we leave the room

* * *

**Caroline (POV)**

When we enter the back room I look around the room and see Gloria in a circle of candles

"Sit down" Gloria demands when she sees us

We do as were told

Gloria begins chanting

I see Bonnie attempting to say something but the words would not come

I try to go over to her I could not move

"What's going on?" I attempt to yell but all that came out was air

"Your actions will have consequences so must be erased!" she exclaims between chants

I use all my might but I remained in position

I look down at my hands as they begin to fade into air and I realised what is happening I am ceasing to exist all my actions are being erased along with me I see Damon attempting to move, his flawless alabaster skin fading and Bonnie across from me disappearing into air

"This is your own doing, choosing to change nature's balen..."

Before she could finish her sentence her head is sliced right off her shoulders by a flying fedora

I feel myself able to move, I fall to the ground in relief

"Hello Love"

I turn around to see his smug smile

I get a sense of Déjà vu from graduation when he saved us from the witches

"May I ask why Gloria was... whatever she was doing he asks looking at her corpse

"Long story" I answer

"You say that quite a lot" he says looking annoyed he didn't get a real explanation

"I can't explain but... Thank you for saving us" I said getting lost in his deep blue eyes

"Any time Love, shouldn't you get going" he asks

"Actually it seems our ride didn't work out" I say sparing a look in Gloria's direction

"Well than perhaps I can keep you for longer" he says with a smug smile

"Maybe you can" I say inching closer to him forgetting everyone else in the room

"I lean in to kiss his perfect pink lips when I feel an hand on my arm I turn around to see Damon

"Come on Barbie, I'm sure lover boy can wait"

Klaus glares at him

"Damon" Bonnie warns trying to pull Damon's hand off my arm

Suddenly everything starts to spin and then it's gone...

* * *

**Quick summary**

**Damon wakes up Caroline and Bonnie they have blood (with the exception of Bonnie) get changed and head to Gloria's where the see the originals, Bonnie and Caroline sit with them while Caroline is getting a drink Bonnie tries to explain Caroline to Klaus and Klaroline dance than they go to see Gloria who turns on them and instead of sending them back to their time try's to erase them from existence and the consequences of their time travelling but Klaus kills her and Klaroline almost kiss but Damon gets in the way than they time travel again.**

**Please review**


	7. Chapter 7, Human again

**Hello**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Vampire Diaries if I did they wouldn't of pointlessly killed Kol**

* * *

**Caroline (POV)**

I woke up in the middle of a forest I recognised as the one I would play in as a child but there was something different about it, I turn my head to see Bonnie beginning to stir while Damon was still out cold.

In the distance I could see Elena wearing an old fashioned blue dress standing over top of a body with curly black hair she was yelling out for help than a carriage drove up to them... wait a carriage? Oh great were even further back in time, than must mean it's not Elena its Katherine.

Men got out of the carriage to help her, apparently her husband was dying, hmm yea sure he is ,than she pounced and drank one of the men dry before moving onto the other once then were both dead the curly head man stood up and it was Damon but this wasn't like the Damon I know not only was he dressed in old fashioned clothing and had curly hair but he looked scared yet excited the Damon I know was never scared or at least he never showed it and they looked the same yet this one looked younger had a sense of innocence about him which my Damon did not

Than this Damon asked to be turned but she wasn't ready, than she had him kiss her with blood covering her mouth, okay gross or at least it would be for a human. Once they left to get rid of the bodies I got up and Damon was still unconscious while Bonnie was trying to wake him up

"I'll get him up" I exclaim before kicking Damon in the head,

Damon eyes open and he gasps for breathe

I start to hear something, two heartbeats? Why are there two? Where's the other human?

"What the hell blondie" Damon asks putting his hand to his head where I had kicked him

"Shhh I hear something" I whisper

I can't hear anything! Damon complains confused

"Well I can, there are two humans here" I whisper trying to listen for the other human

"I don't mean I can hear to heart beats I mean I can't hear any heartbeats!" Damon exclaims

"Well I have one so you should be able to hear mine" Bonnie says confused

"Wait a second" I say before walking over to Damon and pressing my nails into his wrist until he bled

"What the hell Caroline!?" Damon yells

I stared at his wrist, he wasn't healing

"Oh shit" I mumbled with my eyes fixed on his wrist

"WHAT?!" he yells

"It's you, you're human" I say putting the pieces together

"Is this some kind of joke" he says looking over at Bonnie

"Are you do this as some kind of sick joke to get back at me for everything I have done!?" he yells

"We're even further back in time I just saw you as a human with Katherine" I say still in shock

'What?" Damon asks confused

"When to versions of one person exist in the same place and time they become each other your becoming your old self" Bonnie says attempting to explain how this is possible

"Great I have to wait for me to either get turned or to time travel again" Damon complains

"Now can I have some Vamp blood because I'm pretty sure you gave me a concussion when you woke me up" Damon asks

"Opps" I fake and offer him my wrist

He takes it and drinks

"Ugh, I forgot how disgusting Vampire blood is to humans" he complains

I roll my eyes

"Okay where can we get some clothes?" I ask

"Aren't you happy with your clothes they cost a pretty penny" he says with a smirk

"No because I suspect these clothes aren't appropriate" I say looking down at my flapper dress

"Fine I'll go to my house and get everyone clothes, I just need to be quick so nobody notices me, be right back" he says with a smile before running away

* * *

**Damon (POV)**

Thankfully it was the middle of the night so everyone would be asleep I was also thankful that even human us never locked our doors I ran up the stairs as fast as my now human legs could carry me, I still cannot believe I'm human, I'm the only one who never wanted the cure except maybe Barbie

I opened the door to my mother's old room where everything was exactly how she left it, it even smelled like her I walked over to her closet and grabbed out an ice blue dress with white embroidery I hate that Caroline will have to wear it but it's either this or Katherine's clothes but I fear that will draw attention to us and she's shorter than Blondie, I would hate it if anyone wore it even Elena this was my mother's the only person who never compared me and Stefan she was so much like me her Raven black hair, ice blue eyes, no care in the world I haven't been the same since she died even if I was only 6

I walked to the slave quarters where I grabbed a grey dress that looked about Bonnie size, she is going to give me an aneurysm when she sees it which would kill me now, oh well

I ran up to my room and grabbed some of my clothes I don't think other me would miss and ran back to the forest where Caroline and Bonnie were waiting impatiently

Have I mentioned how annoying your being human is Caroline says grabbing the dress out of my arms

"You're welcome and don't stain it tear it or do anything to the dress or a stake will be in your heart before you can say seriously" I warn

"Okay than" Caroline said looking confused as to why I care so much

'Bonnie goes to grab her dress out of my hands when she sees it

"Is that slave clothes" she asks looking like she's going to turn me into a toad

"Yes you need to blend in so you'll Blondie's hand maiden" I attempt to explain

"No." she says stubbornly  
"Bonnie…" I try to reason

"No, my ancestors worked too hard for me to be free for me be a slave" Bonnie says stubbornly

"Isn't there another way" Caroline asks attempting to mediate the conversation

"You're not a slave you're just pretending to be one" I try to reason "and there is no other way

"Fine, but if you try to boss me around I will set you on fire" Bonnie threatens

"Noted" I say happy I finally got her to agree

"We'll change in the morning we should sleep here and go into town tomorrow and find a place to stay" Caroline said before lying on some grass and drifting off

Bonnie and I did the same

* * *

**Bonnie (POV)**

I woke up with my head on something strong and muscular, I snuggled closer before realising whose chest it was

I tried to get up when a muscular arm wrapped around me, I swatted it away and hit him over the head waking him up

"What the hell little witch?"

"Don't wrap your arms around me" I growled

"You were the one lying on my chest" he sings

I roll my eyes

"Come on little bird, you and Barbie should get dressed" he says signalling to a Caroline snuggled up on a patch of grass

I give him a look

"Don't worry little bird, I'll be changing over there he says pointing to forest area away from the clearing

He walks away and I wake up Caroline

"What time is it" Caroline moans stretching out her legs

"You slept in again" I say shaking her awake

"Ugh why am I sleeping on grass again?" she mumbles

"Were in the 1800s" I remind her

"Can I go back to sleep" she mumbles

I laugh

"Come on wakey wakey" I say shaking her again

She drags herself from bed and walks over to our clothes neatly piled on a rock

* * *

Once we were dressed Caroline looks stunning in her ice blue dress which accentuated her eyes and golden hair which she let flow down her back

I on the other hand looked terrible in my Grey dress at least my stomach looked small, Caroline said I looked great but I know she's lying she can't lie to save herself I put my hair under a bonnet and push my fringe to the side

When we walked out we saw Damon he was staring at Caroline and me he was probably just not use to use in the corsets and Caroline looks beautiful

"Hello, Earth to Damon" Caroline says snapping her fingers in his face

"What is it Blondie" Damon says snapping out of whatever trance he was in

"Shouldn't we get to town" I ask

"Yea sure so what's our story" he asks

"How about my mum died when I was young and my father died in the war and Bonnie and I need somewhere to stay" Caroline suggests

"Okay cool" Damon says and we leave

* * *

**Caroline (POV)**

When we got to town we went to town we went by the tailor and Compelled her to give us the clothes we wanted I got six dresses a light gold dress with a golden train, two crème ones, one of which had a golden pattern at the bottom, a large pink one with white lace and flowers and a blue night gown

Bonnie had several plain grey and brown dresses with buttons down the front and bonnets, she was less than happy with her choices afterwards Damon got us a carriage before we arrived at the Salvatore Boarding house.

Damon asked his father if we could stay pretending that he fought with my now deceased father and I had nowhere else to go and I compelled younger Damon which I thoroughly enjoyed to remember my father and I, and Damon would stay in Bonnie's room and me and Bonnie would room together and Damon would have to hide when his younger self was around.

I have no idea what to do Gloria said there was no way to send us back and If we do nothing we'll just keep travelling further back in time for whatever reason but we can't go to a witch after what happened with Gloria so were pretty much doomed.

* * *

**Quick summary**

**Caroline woke up and saw Katherine teaching Damon how to hunt and realised they were in 1864 than they woke up Damon and he was human as an side effect of being in the same timeline as his human self ****than they argued over her being Caroline's handmaiden and after a while Bonnie agreed **than they went to sleep, Bonnie woke up in Damon's arms and they went to town where they bought dresses than they went to the Salvatore boarding house where they would stay pretending Damon fought with Caroline's now deceased father.

**I apologize for the lack of Klaroline in this chapter and please review**


	8. Chapter 8, Nice to see you again

**Hello this is Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Vampire Diaries if I did I would of had Damon apologize to Caroline, Matt, Bonnie, Jeremy and everyone who's lives he's ruined**

* * *

I woke up with Bonnie's dark curls in my face and for a second I thought that we we're just having a sleepover and that everything would be okay, that I would wake up and see my room that I would see my mum again see Matt again see everyone I left behind but then I remembered the truth I'm not in my room and I'll probably never see any of them again.

"Up and at em" Damon yells entering our room with his hair curly wearing a light blue vest with a dark blue jacket and tie and white pants

"Are you going to do that every morning" Bonnie complained

He smirks in response

"You know it's improper to enter a lady's bedchamber without her consent" I tease

"Your right, Bonnie I apologize, now that's all the ladies in the room" he says with a smirk

I see Bonnie roll her eyes

I throw my pillow at him messing up his hair

"Was that necessary" he asks going over to my mirror tidying his hair

"No but it was fun" I say with a smug smile

"Now go" I say shooing him away

He dramatically rolls his eyes and walks towards the door but before he leaves he turns to us

"Oh I almost forgot you expected to join the family for breakfast this morning" he says facing us

"Yay I always wondered what Stefan was like when he was human" I say clapping my hands

"He was even more boring that the Stefan you know, which is saying something" Damon complains

"You should get dressed" he says before leaving the room

I walk over to the clothes neatly piled in the draws

"I put on my pink dress and do my hair up with curls falling down my face and a white hat with Bonnie's help and helped Bonnie into her grey dress and bonnett before leaving for breakfast.

* * *

At Breakfast I sat with the family while Bonnie went to the kitchen to help prepare the meal than eat there.

I sat down at the table and to my left was Stefan and my right Katherine

"How exactly are you acquainted with Mr Salvatore" Katherine asks suspiciously

"My father fought with Mr Salvatore in the war, after he passed Damon kindly offered for me to stay with him" I explain trying to sound as proper as possible

"My condolences" Katherine says politely but I know better, she doesn't believe me for a second she knows what I am

"And how did you come to be acquainted with the Salvatore's" I ask politely already knowing the story

"My Mother and Father passed in the Atlanta fires and Mr Salvatore was kind enough to allow me to stay with him" she says faking sadness

"I'm sorry for you loss" this wasn't a complete lie I am sorry for what really happened to her family

"Perhaps we should change to a more positive topic" Katherine suggested

"But of course" Stefan and Damon agreed not looking away from Katherine

I mentally rolled my eyes at how whipped they are

"Wasn't the founders Ball a spectacular event, It's a shame you missed it Miss Caroline if only you had arrived a day earlier" Mr Salvatore said politely

I smiled in response

"I fear George Lockwood will want to throw one every year" Stefan said

I laughed, if only they knew he would throw it every year for the next century

Bonnie and some other women entered with plates of berry pastries and an assortment of foods that made my mouth water.

Bonnie was carrying the tea and coffee which she poured in our cups before standing back, until someone called on her

We said grace and grabbed our food I had a blueberry pastry (yum) once I was done I needed more coffee so I asked Bonnie

"May I please have some more coffee" I ask her politely

unlike me everyone else was less polite yelling out girl or just slamming their cup on the table, I'm fairly certain if one more person was rude to her she would have set the table on fire thankfully breakfast was over, but before I could excuse myself Mr Salvatore volunteered Stefan to show me around the manor

"But of course, father" he said politely, Damon was right he was a goody two shoes

I looked over to Bonnie and she mouthed "it's okay" before returning to bringing the food back to the kitchen

* * *

"This is the library Stefan say's signalling to the huge room full of books

"You don't say" I say sarcastically before remembering sarcasm hasn't been invented

"Yes I do" he replies confused

"I walk over to the shelf and pull out Pride and Prejudice

"Have you read it? "Stefan asks

"Yes several time it's one of my favourites as well as Gone with the wind" I reply

"What's your favourite part?" he asks

I love the scene where Darcy declares his love for her and proposes and she rejects him" I admit

"Your favourite part is when she rejects him" he laughs

"Yes it's so romantic" I say putting the book down facing him

"How so" he asks

"Even though she rejects him he still loves her and still wants what's best for her and helps her when her sister leaves to marry" I explain

"Why do I get the impression that you're a romantic?" he asks

"Because I am, what about you are you hopelessly in love with someone so that you'd do anything for them" I ask knowing he thinks himself to love Katherine

"Yes Miss Katherine" he says

I mentally roll my eyes

"What of you is there a Mr Darcy in your life?" he asks

"There is but I doubt he still loves me like Darcy loves Elizabeth if he did than he wouldn't have left" I reply thinking of Klaus why did he leave if he loved me like he claimed

"Did he leave for war" Stefan asks

"No he just left, he lives in New Orleans now" I reply looking down

"Why did he claim he departed" Stefan inquires

"He didn't and I still thought myself to not be interested at the time so I didn't find out he's been gone almost a year now though he has visited twice" I admit, it's so easy to talk to Stefan

"Then he still cares about you if he visits" he says

"He hasn't told me anything of his life in New Orleans I fear he is keeping a secret perhaps he has fallen for another" I sigh

"Don't be preposterous I'm sure he loves you so much he cannot see anyone but you and If you care for him why do you not stay with him instead of I not that we are not thoroughly enjoying your company" he asks

"I do not know I had friends and family I had to be there for, but my father's gone, I never thought about it really it doesn't matter anyway he's never invited me what if I did go and he's with someone else or of completely forgotten about me it has been months since I last saw him" I say sadly

"I must repeat my earlier statement and say that he still loves you how could he not" he says

I have missed my friend and what if he's right I mean Klaus did leave me that voice mail which I must admit I never deleted and he came to Graduation, gave up revenge against Tyler for me and he came by a few months ago but what if he had moved on and he just wanted me to admit it for some kind of challenge but then why did he give up revenge against Katherine if he doesn't still love me? I ask myself

That's nice of you to say... perhaps we should move onto the next room I say

"But of course" Stefan says before leading me to the next room

* * *

**Damon (POV)**

God this is boring, and I'm starving I wonder If I'll be able to go to the kitchen to get something to eat, God I hate being human. I decide to leave if I get caught I'll just get Barbie to compel them or have Bonnie erase there memories with some witchy juju besides I'm starving

I sneak out the door and head toward the kitchen on my way there I run into Stefan and Blondie

When they see me Caroline's eyes almost pop out of her head

"Brother, you've changed"

"Yes I spilled my drink of my old clothes"

Caroline wasn't buying

"Miss Caroline lovely to see you again" I tease

"You too Mr Salvatore perhaps we could speak later after Stefan is done giving me a tour" She says her eyes threatening

"But of course" I say politely with a sneaky smile

She turns around and walks in the other direction glaring at me

I run to the kitchen

"Hello Abigail I say as I see my old friend

"Mr Salvatore, what brings you here I thought you we're in the garden with Miss Katherine?"

"I was but I snuck out to ask you if I could have something to eat" I ask with my best puppy dog eyes

"Aright but do not tell your father" she say's and hands me a spare pastry from breakfast

I sneak it into my pocket and thank Abigail

I have known her since I was a child she was like a mother to me after my own mother died

I run back to Bonnie's room taking a quick detour by the library to get some of my favourite books If I'm going to be stuck there I might as well be entertained.

* * *

**Caroline (POV)**

After my tour I went to Bonnie's room where I saw Damon sitting on the bed reading a book

I go up to him and stamp my foot on his possibly braking it

"ahh was that necessary" he asks nursing his foot

"What the hell were you thinking?!" I yell

"I was hungry" he argued

"Then starve, don't leave this room what if you had run into yourself hmm how would you explain that" I say glaring at him

"Fine Barbie I won't leave the room again, sheesh"

Maybe I was being a little hard on Damon but he deserves it.

* * *

That night I was sitting in the Library attempting to read Gone with the wind again but I couldn't stop thinking about Klaus and what Stefan said even if he was right it's too late I'll probably never find my way back and see him the closest I may come is to see old him but then I'll have to leave again why should I even try I know its doomed to fail

My thought were interrupted by Katherine

"Hello I have come by so we could talk in private" Katherine says with fake kindness

I on the other hand didn't have time for fake niceties

"Get on with it Katherine" I say impatiently

She seemed shocked for my straight forwardness

"Excuse me"

"You are clearly aware of my Vamprism and I of your so let's not avoid the subject I have no intention of interfering with your relations with either Salvatore brother or whatever your true reason for your being here I know better than to cause trouble I am far younger than you and am aware that you could kill me without even blinking" I say channelling my inner Scarlett

"You expect me to trust a person of which I know nothing of" Katherine asks crossing her arms

"No for I do not expect you to trust me but to allow you and I to both remain in Mystic falls in harmony without either of us attempting to harm one another" I reply

"Perhaps I could comply, but do know if you appear to be an issue in any way I will eliminate said issue understood" she says

"Perfectly" I reply

"Now out of curiosity what are your true reasons for residing here" Katherine asks with a hint of curiosity in her voice

"I am just looking for a place to call my home, I have no hidden intentions" I lie

"But of course" she says clearly not believing me

Then she leaves the library but not before adding "Good day Caroline perhaps you could Join Damon and I to town tomorrow to visit my good friend Miss Pearl"

Before I could answer she had already left the room.

* * *

**Quick Summary**

**Damon woke up Bonnie and Caroline and told Caroline she was expected at breakfast at breakfast Caroline spoke with Katherine who want buying her story than Stefan gave her a tour of the house and they talked and Caroline told him about her relationship with Klaus and they became friends than she saw Damon who had snuck out of his room for food and she later yelled at him than she went to the library where she saw Katherine and told her she poses no threat to her and just wants to live in harmony and Katherine agreed and invited her to join her in town tomorrow **

**Hope you liked It once again I apologize for no Klaroline interaction and please review**


	9. Chapter 9, This again

**Hello**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Vampire Diaries if I did they would leave Steroline as friends**

* * *

I woke up to Bonnie hitting me over the head with a pillow

"Ugh what the hell" I grumble

"Better me, then Damon" she points out

"True, what time is it?" I ask

"5.00" She admits

I give her a look that said what the hell

"Okay fine I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep" she admits

I laugh "oh well I should get back into the habit of waking up early"

"You don't have to go to all the rooms and light the fires or clean the house which I have to do at 6" she says tiredly and falls back on the bed

"How are you doing being stuck here?" I ask her

"It sucks, I cannot wait for the next time we time travel" she says

"Well we have only been here a day and we were in the 20's for like 2 so we could leave in 3 days, 5 days maybe even a week" I guess

"UGH" she grumbles

"What about you, how are you enjoying the 18'00s" Bonnie asks

"Well If I wasn't a Vampire I would probably have permanent damage from these corsets" I say

She laughs

"And I am kind of going into town with Katherine today" I admit

"WHAT?" she asks her eyes popping out of her head

"She asked and didn't give me a chance to answer besides she probably won't kill me" I say

She gives me a look

"She's probably saving me for the tomb" I say

"Right because that's so much better" she replies sarcastically

"I'll figure it out, Ill hide in the bushes or have you set fire to anyone that tries to take me" I say

She laughs

"Hopefully we'll be gone by then" she says

"Fingers crossed" I say crossing my fingers

* * *

**Bonnie (POV) - 8.00am**

I fall back onto one of the couches exhausted from a morning of work than I hear someone coming, so I got up and continued dusting which has to be the most tedious chore ever!

"Girl"

I turn around to see Damon Salvatore, oh great

"You are required in the kitchen, The Lockwood's will be attending Dinner tonight"

"Yes Mr Salvatore" I grit through my teeth I hate having to do what he says if he makes me do one more chore I will kill him I don't care about the consequences, I stomp to the kitchen

Thankfully Caroline came in and told me she was going into town and asked me if I wanted to come

We met Damon and Katherine in the Garden

"Oh good I thought perhaps you had other plans" Katherine says looking impatient

"No my apologies for our being late" Caroline said politely

"And I see you brought your witch" Katherine says looking at me

I look at her shocked how did she know can she tell someone's a witch by meeting them, or did she have Emily sniff me out I think looking over to Emily who remained quiet behind them

I also saw Damon looking shocked clearly he was not aware of my being a witch

"You're not the only one who can be brash "Katherine Replied noticing our shock

"But of course I was just not sure whether or not Mr Salvatore was aware of our true nature" Caroline said remaining polite

"He is of recent" Katherine says pecking him on the lips

"Perhaps we should get going, we wouldn't want to keep Miss Pearl waiting" Damon says tearing himself away from Katherine

* * *

**Caroline (POV)**

I enter the haberdashery or drug store or whatever it's called

"Good Morning Katherine, Mr Salvatore and who is this" Pearl asks looking at me suspiciously

"This is Miss Caroline the new Vampire in town I was telling you about" Katherine explains

"Of course, lovely to meet you Miss Caroline" she says her suspicious look remaining

"You may also be interested in knowing that the Sheriff was here earlier and bought large volumes of the Vervain Elixir" Pearl informs us

"Did he try to put his hands on you again" Katherine teases

"Doesn't he always" Pearl says with a sly smile

"She's saving herself for Jonathan Gilbert" Katherine teases

"I'm beyond saving we know that" "Pearl says with a smile

"How can you be so calm, they are getting closer to you every day" Damon says worried

"Were the respectable ladies of Mystic Falls thanks to Emily and Bonnie we walk the streets in daylight, no one will ever suspect us" Katherine says calmly

"Not unless a human or a newcomer tells them" Pearl says looking at Damon and me suspiciously

"I have no reason to betray you, my life is as much in risk as yours" I explain

"I'd sooner die" Damon exclaims

"And soon enough you will" Katherine says as she turns her head to kiss him

I feel the urge to roll my eyes at them

"Mrs Fell is approaching" says a young Asian girl in the doorway who looks about 15 with Emily and Bonnie standing behind her

"Thank you Anna-belle", Pearl says going up to hug her

So that must be Jeremy's ex-girlfriend Anna the one that Jeremy cheated on Bonnie with I can see Bonnie has already come to this realisation and gave her a worried look.

* * *

**Bonnie-Outside the shop**

I had to wait outside with Emily and Annabelle I stand next to Emily trying to avoid Anna I got over Jeremy's betrayal a long time ago but we're still not exactly going to have sleepovers and braid each other's hair

"How long have you been aware of your true nature" Emily asks me

"Two going on three years" I reply

"That short a time, you seem quite powerful" she says

"I have had to be" I explain

"What spells have you performed? Emily asks

"Several daylight rings, tracking spells, desiccation spells and even a resurrection" I say

She looks shocked "A resurrection, and you survived with your life?"

"It was someone very close to me and I had the power of many dead witches behind me" I explain not sure whether or not I should have told her about Jeremy

"You seem quite powerful, I must say I was surprised by your existence I believed myself to be one of the last of the Bennett witches" she says

"Well clearly you were incorrect" I state

Before we could finish our conversation we were interrupted by Anna belle who had seen Mrs Fell in the distance

"Perhaps I could teach you some spells I f you would like" she asks

I hadn't trained with anyone in quite some time and it would be good to get back into traditional magic

"That would be quite alright" I agreed before interrupting Damon and Katherine kissing

I could see Caroline realising who Anna-belle is and giving me a worried look, I mouthed "I'm okay"

* * *

-**That afternoon**

I was cleaning the floor, god I feel like Cinderella without happily ever after, than Damon came up to me oh great

"Girl, you are required to be in the kitchen" he says not even looking at me

"Yes sir" I grit through my teeth once again

* * *

That night I went by Damon's room where he was sitting on the bed reading a book with a bottle of bourbon at his side

"Have I ever mentioned how annoying past you is" I complain

"Have I ever mentioned how annoying your blonde sidekick is" he adds putting down his book

"UGH I swere if past you bothers me one more time I will set him on fire" I say angrily

"No you wouldn't you adore my beautiful face far too much" he teases

"It could do with some work" I tease back

He fakes hurt "You wound me little bird"

"If only I was allowed" I shoot back

"I'm sure I would look beautiful in my coffin" he says

"Did you the last time" I asks sarcastically

"What are you doing here anyway" he ask

"Avoiding you" I say

"Well you're doing a crap job" he says handing me the bottle

I laugh

"What about you Little Bird how are you doing" he asks

"What is with that?"

"With what" he asks innocently

"You calling me little bird?" I ask

"You remind me of a bird especially in a flapper outfit" He admitted

'Well I'm no longer wearing a flapper outfit" I say

"Well you still remind me of a bird" I sings

"Why are you being so nice?" I ask him

"I don't know I'm drunk" he answers taking another drink "us humans have a ridiculously low allowance" he adds annoyed

* * *

**Caroline (POV)**

I walk around the Lockwood property with Bonnie at my side

"How are you doing seeing Anna" I ask her

"I'm fine, I got over it a long time ago" she says sounding honest

"Okay but If you need to talk" I say

"I'm fine, you don't need to worry about me"

"You do remember that you died" I remind her

Mr Salvatore asked me if I could give George Lockwood a message when I finally found him he was with Katherine I could see them on the other side of the property talking, I listen in

"I left a note to Giuseppe Salvatore that the round up would happen tonight" George says holding his hat

"Good insist they do a body count before the church is set ablaze 28 Vampires" Katherine says looking evil in her red dress, black umbrella and dark hair

"Once the flames create chaos crawl to the exit under the crier loft I will be there to set you free" George explains

"Make sure you're not followed I need everyone to believe that I perished in that fire" Katherine says

Wait 28 Vampires I thought there were meant to be 27... wait me how could I forget my suspicions, How am I going to get out of this one perhaps I could crawl to the exit as well, Or I could chill in the tomb until I time travel again.. No that wouldn't work I need to be with Damon and Bonnie when I next time travel or I will leave them stranded

Before I could figure out my plan Katherine and George had already spotted me

* * *

**Quick Summary**

**Bonnie woke Caroline up early and they talked about what they think of the 18.00s and Caroline tells Bonnie she's meant to go into town with Katherine, Bonnie is tired of old Damon bossing her around and she goes with Caroline while in town they meet Pearl and her daughter who is Anna the girl Jeremy cheated on Bonnie with but Bonnie is apparently over it than Bonnie goes over to Damon to rant about past him and ends up having a drink and the next morning Caroline and Bonnie go to the Lockwood's to deliver a message and overhear a conversation between George Lockwood and Katherine where they reveal their plan to kill all of the Vampires and Caroline wonders what she is going to do and then Katherine and George spots them.**

**Once again so sorry about the lack of Klaroline and Please review**


	10. Chapter 10, Burn Again

**Hello**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Vampire Diaries if I did I wouldn't of had Elena selfishly blow herself up causing Bonnie more pain.**

* * *

"Miss Caroline, how long have you been standing there?" Katherine asks suspiciously

"Not long Miss Katherine" I say innocently

She continues to stare at me suspiciously

"What are you doing here Miss Caroline" George Lockwood asks

"Mr Salvatore asked me If I called deliver a message to you" I say and hand him the note from Mr Salvatore

"Ah yes" he says taking the note and reading it

"If you don't mind, could I go by the house and write a note for you to deliver to Mr Salvatore" he asks

"That would be quite alright" I agree

"Good, be back in but a moment" he says before walking off leaving me with Katherine

"How long were you really there Caroline" she asks dropping the façade

"Long enough" I admit, she already knows, there is no reason to deny it

"Than what shall I do with you" she says before lunging

Before she could hurt me Bonnie had her surrounded by fire

"Don't try to intimidate me Miss Pierce, I have no intention of revealing your plan to the others, as long as you ensure that I also survive, do we have a deal" I ask

"You believe yourself to be able to demand a deal from I, you are nothing but a young Vampire with a witch, and I have been around centuries and have defeated those far more powerful than you" she spat

"Who like Klaus?" I ask

She looks shocked at my knowing of her past

"Miss Petrova you're not the only one who does there research, And what if I told him of this plan and your whereabouts, doesn't that sound like a spectacular plan Bonnie" I say looking back at my friend

"You cannot, he will kill us all" she exclaims

"Perhaps or maybe he will be far too busy finally killing you, or I could not and we could both escape with our lives" I say

"Why would you want that?" she asks curiously

"Unlike you I do not have demons chasing me, but if I am to find myself in the tomb I would need to ensure my survival" I explain

"And what if I decide otherwise and leave you in the tomb to burn" she says anger in her eyes

"Then I will have an associate of mine inform Klaus of your survival than this will all be for naught" I say with a sly smile

"Perhaps we could come to an agreement but do know if the news of my survival gets out than I it will not be pleasant for you, understand?" she threatens

"Perfectly" I say

* * *

**Damon (POV)**

Today is the day I finally get to die, god I sound like Silas, but unlike Silas's my death won't be permanent I will come back as a Vampire oh how I have missed it the strength, the speed the ability to drink people dry, but I can't do that oh well it will still be better than locked up in this hell hole reading, the only company I get is when Sabrina or Caroline comes by and gives me my meals I much prefer it when Bonnie comes Caroline's hates me far more than witchy pretends to, well she does have a reason I was horrible to her, any way I just have to wait until night time and I will be a Vampire once more

Caroline and Bonnie chose this moment to come into my room, without knocking I might add

"Damon we need to talk" Caroline says rudely entering my room

"About your lack of etiquette or us being stuck in the past?" I ask

She gives me a look

"Caroline overheard Katherine talking with George Lockwood today about the plan" Bonnie explains

"Did she see you?" I ask

"Yes but we have come to an agreement" Caroline explains

I laugh at this Katherine's deals always end with her screwing over whoever is stupid enough to work with her over

"By agreement do you mean she will kill you quickly?" I laugh

Bonnie rolls her eyes

"I told her if she tries anything I will have my associate meaning you, tell Klaus of her whereabouts" Blondie explains

"Please you wouldn't dare mess with time and natures balance" I say mockingly

"True, let's just hope she doesn't call my bluff" Caroline shrugs

"And if she does I will have you and Bonnie save me before we time travel again" Caroline says

"Why would I do that? I understand Bonnie, she is loyal to fault but me not so much" I point out

"I'm not loyal to fault" Bonnie grumbles

"Yes, you are" me and Caroline say simultaneously"

We look at each other freaked out that we agree on something

"And you would do it because if I'm in the tomb, you'll be stuck here forever" Caroline explains

"Fine, but she will find a way to screw you over" I sing

"Let's just hope you're wrong which wouldn't be that odd you have a habit of being wrong a lot" Caroline adds with a smug smile

* * *

**Bonnie (POV) - 2 hours before the round up**

I decided to go by Emily's today to practice some spells but I'm going to make sure I'm back in time to make sure Caroline is okay so I will just stay here an hour or so.

I sit down on the ground next to Emily surrounded by Candles, Emily and hold her hand so we could channel each other, we are am attempting a glamour spell neither Emily nor I had tried before, when I turn to look at her I fall to the ground.

* * *

**Katherine (POV)**

The plan shall work perfectly for I have everything in place Emily has taken care of Caroline's witch but alas there is one problem with my plan, I must leave Stefan, Damon I do not care for but Stefan... I turn my head to see Stefan sitting on the bed I pull out the necklace Emily gave me it really is an ugly thing

"What is that" Stefan asks

"A gift" I reply

"From Damon?" He asks suspiciously

"No from Emily actually" I say turning to face him "and when will you stop worrying about Damon" I ask, he really has no reason to worry I do not care for Damon

I want you all to myself" He admits

"As he wants me but I'm the one who gets to make all the rules" I say putting on my shawl

"And why is that" he asks

"Because I'm spoiled" I say approaching him

"Yes you are" he says grabbing hold of my waist

"And selfish" I say leaning into him

"And I can do this" I say as I sit on top of him and push him down onto the bed" And this" I say kissing his stomach" he moans in response

"And this" I say kissing his neck before releasing my fangs

I push down on his arms greedily taking gulps of his blood but I get weaker and weaker than I realise what has happened

"Vervain" I squeak before falling to the ground

"Katherine! Katherine "he yells before lowering to a softer tone, knelling next to me worry in his voice

"Get the sheriff tell him we have a Vampire"

* * *

**Caroline (POV)**

I walk through the forest searching for Bonnie, she was meant to meet me here half an hour ago I hope that nothing has happened I turn around to see the round up has begun, I need to get out of here I run to get a horse when I see Pearl and Anna

"What is happening" Anna asks confused

"Get Emily and stay hidden, I will get us out of here" Pearl says frantically

Anna turns away and runs

I run to get a horse and see Jonathan Gilbert approaching eyes fixed on Pearl

"You see all this, the town has gone mad rounding up the demons" he says happily not noticing my presence he looks down at his pocket watch which I suspect to be the Gilbert device

Which I suspect was going between Pearl and I

He looked at Pearl in shock before his eyes could drift to me before returning to Pearl

"You?" he asks Pearl in shock

"Jonathan I beg you" she pleaded,

I wanted to run but my eyes were fixed on the scene

"I have two more over here" he yelled before we could run they shot us with wooden bullets and came over and put metal devices on our mouths and carried us away

* * *

I woke up surrounded by the bodies of fellow Vampires taken out by the Vervain, I am beyond thankful I have become immune to Vervain after taking small dozes daily for 2 years, I turn my head to see a slightly dizzy looking Katherine making her way to the exit under the crier loft so I followed, she turned her head to see me

"Caroline should you not be on the ground" she asks confused

"I have built up an immunity to Vervain in my short time" I say

She looks shocked

"And with you full of Vervain you cannot defeat me so how about we skip the part where you threaten to kill me and I remind you of my associate and get out of this church before it is set ablaze" I say impatiently

"Fine" she says and we both head to the exit where we meet with George Lockwood

"What is she doing here I never agreed to save her as well" He says looking angry at this new information

"Well you don't exactly have a choice Wolfy" I reply

He opens it up and we leave, I can't help but feel guilty about those who will be trapped in a tomb for 150 years

"So what now, a battle of wits or us trying to kill each other but do remember If I am to perish Klaus will know of your survival" I remind her

"How exactly is it that none of my contacts in the Supernatural world have heard of you?" Katherine asks

"Well not all of us can be as widely known in the supernatural community as the Katerina Petrova" I tease

"How exactly am I to ensure you will not speak of my survival "she asks glaring at me

"What do you wish for me to pinky promise" I tease

She looks at me confused

"Whatever point of the matter is I will tell no one I know better, I realise trust is an issue for you but perhaps you could attempt to trust me" I ask

"I would not go so far as to say I trust you but I shall allow you to keep your life but..."

"I get it tell anyone and die" I say "now I need to find my witch" I say

"Oh speaking of her I had Emily make her unconscious so she would cause no trouble, trust issues remember" she says with a smile

I give her a annoyed look before running away to find Bonnie and Damon before anyone realises I was not in the tomb.

* * *

**Quick Summary**

**Caroline told Katherine she knows of the plan and demanded she save her as well otherwise she would tell Klaus of her survival or have an associate Katherine agrees Caroline and Bonnie tell Damon and he doesn't trust her and then Bonnie gets knocked out by Emily and Caroline gets taken to the church where she escapes than goes looking for Bonnie**

**Sorry about no Klaroline again and please review**


	11. Chapter 11, Meeting you again

**Hello**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Vampire Diaries if I did I would keep Steroline as friends**

* * *

**Bonnie (POV)**

I wake up to Damon hovering over me with worry clearly showing on his face

"Bonnie? What the hell happened?" He asked sounding genuinely concerned

"I don't know I was practising magic with Emily and then… I don't know" I reply dazed

"Well my guess would be our least favourite Doppelganger made her witch do some juju to knock you out so you don't get in the way off her plan" Damon says looking thoughtful

"You're probably right" I reply

"I usually am" he says with a smirk

I roll my eyes

"Where's Caroline" I ask. I hope she made it out, god I can't believe I wasn't there to help her

"Don't know I was about to go find her" Damon replies

"Well than lets go" I say getting up but immediately fall back down

"You okay" he asks catching me looking worried

"Yea my legs are just a bit shaky, it should pass" I say trying to stand once again

"Okay how about I find Barbie and bring her here before we all leave town to get away from this hell hole" Damon says

"Fine but you better find her otherwise I'm going to fry your ass" I threaten

"But of course" he replies slyly before leaving the room

* * *

**Damon (POV)**

"Come on Barbie where are you" I mutter as I walk through the Salvatore ground

"God I never noticed how huge our old house was" I mutter to myself

"Damon" I hear someone say from behind me

I turn around to see my father

"Oh great" I say to myself

"Your alive, your one of them" he says in shock

"Nope not yet and don't give me the you're a monster not my son speech because we all know I have never been your son, biologically or not" I say angrily before storming off

I run through town and see the church on fire

"Oh shit" I mutter, come on Caroline please be okay I do not want to be stuck here

In the distance I see a familiar sight of a light blue ruffled dress covered with a dark blue hooded coat with Golden curls falling from beneath

"Oh good you're okay I would of hated to be stuck here" I say happily

"Where's Bonnie" she asked worry marking her face

"Relax the witch is fine, just resting, we should get going maybe compel a carriage and get out of here" I say

"Thank god, yea sure we'll leave in an hour, I'll see Bonnie than go and get the carriage" she says relaxing

"Why don't trust me" I say mockingly

"Of course not and besides I want to see her" she says with a smile

"Okay she is in Emily's room" I explain

"We should get back before she returns" Caroline says

"It will be fine she's out by the lake with Stefan and me making daylight rings" I explain

"Okay good" she says

* * *

When we are back at the Manor we run up the stair to see bonnie, well Caroline runs up the stair and I attempt to follow the puff of air she left behind

I walk in to see Caroline hugging Bonnie

"Aww, if only cameras were invented so I could memorialise this touching moment" I tease

There glare at me

"I'll be right back I just have to compel a carriage than we can leave town" Caroline says tearing herself away from her friend

"Okay" Bonnie says

"So when do you think we will be zapped even further back in time" I ask Bonnie when Caroline leaves the room

"I don't know we had three days last time and have been here for four days so far so I have no idea we could leave now, we could stay here for 5 days, a week, a month or we could be stuck here forever who knows" she says looking down

"Well maybe it would be better if we were stuck here less time to wait to be back in our time then if we were sent back to the days of the dino's"

"Says the person who is immortal some of us would of died long before we even see our parents born" Bonnie says sadly

"You could be turned or do a spell to slow aging like Gloria did" I say

"No I would choose to die, I wouldn't want to upset nature" Bonnie says stubbornly

"Please those judgy little witches on the other side that call themselves nature probably already hate you… no offence" I say

"I betrayed what I was supposed to hold most sacred I deserve their Judgement" Bonnie says  
"God what is with your witches and being natures little bitches" I reply snarkily

"It's our basic nature to obey magic, we are earth's servants" Bonnie explains

"And its Blondie's basic nature to kill yet she doesn't" I point out

"Because it's the right thing as it is to serve nature" Bonnie says

"God you witches are whipped" I say lying down next to her

Our conversation was interrupted when Caroline came through the door

"The Carriage is waiting outside lets grab all our clothes and go" Caroline says  
"Fine miss bossy" I grumble

I ran upstairs and took about half of old me's closet when I came downstairs I saw Caroline had already packed her and Bonnie's bags

"I'm fine you don't need to baby me" Bonnie grumbles

"I'm just packed your bags it's not like I'm going to carry to the carriage" Caroline points out

"As interesting as this conversation is, we should go before the sun rises and Steffy comes to kill dad" I say

Bonnie looks alarmed

"Fine we should go" Caroline replies

We walk outside where man who looks compelled steps out and helps Caroline and Bonnie into the carriage before returning to his seat up front

I sit with Bonnie across from me and Caroline to her side

"How long will it take to get far enough so that they don't recognise us?" Caroline asks

"I don't know a couple days, maybe a week" I guess

"Great I'm going to be stuck with you for a week" Caroline complains

"You're already stuck with me princess you may have forgotten but we're stuck in time"

She rolls her eyes and looks out the window

* * *

**Caroline (POV) 2 days later**

The carriage comes to a halt

"What is it why have we stopped?" I yell as I step out of the carriage

"Sorry Love I was just wondering if you had seen this women" A familiar voice asks'

I turn my head and see Klaus looking seriously hot, 1800s suits him

I see the picture of Katherine in his hands

"Yes, that is Katherine Pierce, we were both staying with the Salvatore family before her recent death" I admitted

'And she was in the church?" Klaus asks

"As far as I am aware she died in that church but she is Katherine Pierce the survivor" I mock

He laughs "So you know of her story" he asks

"What vampire had not heard of the Originals and Katherine Pierce, you are all quite well known" I say

"What about you, you know so much about me yet I know nothing of you" he points out

"You know I am a Vampire and I lived in Mystic falls" I say

"But that is... Klaus tries to speak but is interrupted

"Blondie quit with the flirting we must go" Damon yells getting out of the carriage

"And who is this" Klaus asks looking as if he is about to kill Damon

"This is Damon my… travelling partner" I explain signalling to Damon

"And Damon get back into the Carriage before I pull out your limbs and feed them to you" I threaten

I looked over at Klaus who looked impressed

"Calm down Blondie" Damon says getting back into the carriage

"I never got your name" Klaus says

"Your right you didn't" I say with a sly smile before entering the Carriage

"Nice to meet you Love, perhaps I could see you again" he yells after me

"Perhaps you could" I reply mysteriously from the carriage

* * *

**Klaus (POV)**

In my 900 years I have never seen a woman as stunning as her, I do hope to see her again and we have eternity as Vampires so hopefully I shall I think as I enter the Hotel where I shall be staying I usually stay in private residences but alas there are none to my standards so I am here in this barely reasonable hotel

"Quite an interesting place you have chosen for us to stay Niklaus"

"Yes it is quite dreadful" Marcel replies from behind Elijah

"Quit complaining" I say annoyed

"Not all of us had quite an eventful trip as you Klaus" Marcel says

"I have no idea what you are talking about" I say confused

"Do not pretend you did not enjoy meeting that women who you were drooling over I could hear you from the carriage" Marcel laughs

"Is it true Niklaus are you taken with this girl" Elijah questions

"Of course not unlike you and our dear sister I do not fall for anyone with a pretty face" I say sparing a look at Marcel who looked down thinking of Rebekah who I suspect he blames himself for her being daggered, I must admit I miss my sister but a mere 30 years is not near long enough punishment, perhaps 50

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a familiar voice yelling'

"What the hell Damon! You dropped my bags in the mud now what am I going to wear!"

"Maybe you shouldn't be so vain what about inner beauty wait you don't have any" I hear a man reply

I look around the corner into a lounge and see the Women I had met earlier and her travelling companion and a dark skinned girl

"I am going to ignore that last comment and not kill you for Stefan's sake" She hisses

Who is Stefan? I wonder

"Like you could Blondie you forget I turned you, I'm stronger" Damon or Damien or whatever his name is sneers

"You may be stronger but I'm angrier and have taken you down on several occasions" she spat

"How about you both stop arguing before we draw any more attention" the dark skin girl whispers

"What about my clothes" the beautiful girl whimpers

"I'm sure Damon will happily replace them" the dark skinned girl says glaring at Damon

"No Bonnie I will not replace them I'm sure Blondie can compel her own" he says with a smirk

"Ehmm" I cough announcing me presence

"Klaus" she says turning around

"Oh goddie it's you" Damon complains

"And who is this" Caroline say's signalling to Elijah and Marcel

"This is Elijah my brother and Marcel my son"

She looks confused "You adopted a son" she asks curiously

"Yes he is a Vampire now"

"You do realise he is in the room" Marcel points out

I laugh

"You still have not given me your name" I say changing the subject

"I still know" she laughs "Now if you'll excuse me I need new clothes" she says sparing a glare in Damon's direction

"But of course" I say smiling at her

"Lovely seeing you again Mr Mikaelson and nice meeting you Elijah and you Marcel" she says smiling

"Goodbye love" I call after her once she has left the room.

* * *

**Quick summary**

**Bonnie woke up to Damon and he told her he hasn't seen Caroline and she tried to go find her but is still tired so Damon goes alone, when he finds Caroline he tells her that Bonnie is fine and they go back to the manor before Caroline leaves to compel a carriage and Bonnie and Damon talk about nature and their situation than they leave in the carriage and two days later they meet up with Klaus who was searching for Katherine suspicious that she of survived and meets Caroline than Klaus goes to the hotel and sees Caroline where he introduces her to Marcel and Elijah.**

**Yay I finally got to write some Klaroline and please review.**


	12. Chapter 12, Tortured Again

**Hello**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Vampire Diaries if I did Bonnie would have more than one love interest**

* * *

**Caroline (POV)**

I lie in my four poster bed which I thankfully do not have to share with Bonnie I can't help my mind wandering to him, of course I would run into him but I'm not entirely sure that's a bad thing I mean I promised myself that It would be over I would get him out of my system and forget about him but I can't, I haven't been able to get him out of my head.

"Yo Blondie shouldn't we be sticking together In case we time travel again" Damon says standing in my door way

"No offence but I would rather be stuck here for eternity than spend time with you" I say annoyed

"Of course you would your boyfriends here" he smirks

I throw my pillow at him

He dodges

"You should really come up with some new tricks what is this the third time you have thrown a pillow at my head?" he says holding the pillow

"Give me a grenade and I can show you some more tricks" I say with a sneaky smile

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of Klaus's bed this morning" Damon sings

I glare at him

"You can leave now I need to get dressed" I say  
"Fine see you in half an hour" he says leaving my room

I change into a blue dress with my hair flowing down my back

"Hello Caroline" I Hear Bonnie say

"Hey Bonnie" I say as I emerge down the stairs

I look over next to her and I see Klaus

"Hello you look stunning this morning Love" he says, his eyes never leaving mine

"As do you Klaus" I reply starring into his ice blue eyes

"Can you to please dispense with the eye sex, we need to go" Damon says sounding impatient

"Could you be patient just once" I ask him annoyed

"I'm sure Damon will happily wait" Bonnie says pulling him outside

"Would I be correct in believing that Bonnie is your witch?" Klaus asks

"She is my friend who happens to be a witch, I do not own her" I reply

"But of course and May I ask how long will you be staying here" he asks

"Not long we shall leave shortly" I reply looking down

"Where are you headed?" he asks  
"Not quite sure we are just getting away" I reply

"What of you, where are you going?" I ask him

"New Orleans" he replies

"Well I should be leaving, Nice meeting you Klaus hopefully we shall meet again someday" I say heading towards the door

"Perhaps we shall and I still have not gotten your name" he says as I leave

"I am aware" I say before leaving

* * *

**Bonnie (POV)**

I stare you the window of the carriage as I watch Caroline say goodbye to Klaus through the window, I may not be his biggest fan but it has always been clear that he cares about her even now when he can't remember her

"Hello Little Witch, how long do you think Barbie will take to say goodbye to the big bad hybrid" Damon asks

"Not sure I think it'll be soon" I reply

"What do you think of your bestie and her boy toy" Damon asks me  
I give a glare before replying "If Caroline's happy then I'm happy"

"Always so selfless, couldn't you think of yourself once in a while" he asks

"Well not all of us are as selfish as you" I spat

"Come on let's not get back to that pretending to hate each other stuff" he complains

"Who's pretending" I reply  
he rolls his eyes dramatically

Caroline choose this moment to enter the carriage, she sat down next to me and sighed

"How are you doing" I ask her

"I'm fine, it's just weird seeing him I mean he has no idea that I already knew him or will know him" she replies

"Oh how tragic it must be to love a man who cannot remember you that sounds like a bad chick flick" Damon says smirking

"Oh shut up and I am not I'm love with him… It's just complicated" Caroline replies looking down

"HA! You do love him" Damon accuses his eyes widening

Caroline and I give him death glares

"What is your obsession with me and Klaus, is your life really so boring that you must obsessive over others" Caroline asks annoyed

I laugh

"You would know about that Miss President of the Stelena fan club" he shoots back

"Actually I am no longer Stelena, Stefan deserves better than someone who has slept with his brother" she reply glaring daggers

"You sure it's that and not that you like Stefan" he smiles

"No unlike you I am able to have a friendship with someone of the opposite sex and not sleep with them" she shoot back

"Bonnie's my friend" he says putting his arm over my shoulders "And I haven't slept with her"  
"No she's" I say pulling him off of me

"I am hurt Bonnie" he mocks

I roll my eyes

"Besides you just say that because you can't get your friends to sleep with you" she says with a smile

"That's it" she says before pouncing

In seconds Caroline is trying to rip Damon's hair out

I hold onto her and try to tear her away when suddenly everything starts to spin and then it disappears.

* * *

**Caroline (POV)**

I woke up and saw men dressed in clothing that looked around the 1500s

Oh great we have been sent back another three centauries

"Do you know of their Identify" One man with white skin, raven hair and pitch black eyes that portray no soul asked

"No for I do not perhaps I shall inform Lord Niklaus of their arrival

"What the hell" I hear Damon grumble from beside me

"Thou shall not speak" the other man demanded

"Thou shall tell me what the hell is going on" Damon demands standing up

The man immediately pushes him back to the ground over powering him

"Thou shall wait for the Lord Niklaus" she says emotionless

Wait Niklaus?!

'Wait Niklaus as in Klaus as in the Original" I ask

"Silence" he hissed

"What was worth interrupting me Thomas" I hear Klaus say as he comes into view his hair longer than when I had last seen him

"We found them lying on the ground" The dark haired man that must be Thomas explained

"We'll have you asked them of their reasons for there being here" Klaus asked sounding annoyed

"No my Lord, We thought to find you once we had seen them" Thomas attempted to explain

"Well than If you are incapable of thinking for yourself, bring them to the dungeon for questioning" he says looking annoyed

One man took me and Bonnie's arms

"You sure know how to treat a lady" I complained

Klaus looked over to me and stared

"Enjoying the view" I tease

He chuckled

"I shall be down in but a moment to question them" Klaus said tearing his eyes away from mine

* * *

I sat on the cold concrete ground

"Well this sucks" I grumble crossing my arms

"What did you expect the Klausykins to open his arms and throw us a party" Damon jokes

Klaus choose that time to enter the room

"Why are you here" he asks Damon

"Maybe we're here for your sparkling personality" Damon teases

"Quit with the remarks, what are your true reasons for being here or perhaps I need to get creative with my persuasion techniques" he says getting out various wooden weapons  
"Why don't you torture Caroline" Damon complains

"Why would I destroy such a beautiful face also the idea of torturing you gives me such joy" he says looking over to me

I scoff only he would flirt with me while torturing someone

"Now shall you tell me of your reasons for being here" Klaus says stabbing Damon in the stomach with a wooden stake

"You call that torture Bekah has done far worse to me before" he says with a wink

I see the anger rise in Klaus's face and he runs over and snaps Damon's neck making his body fall to the ground

I see Bonnie run over to him

"What about you witch, are you going to talk or do I have to snap your neck as well" he says looking at her

"Hell no! You are not killing Bonnie, You may be ridiculously handsome and an all-powerful Vampire but you are not killing her!" I yell

"You believe me to be handsome" Klaus says with a smug smile

"UGH! You're so frustrating" I yell throwing my arms in the air

"And I would not have to kill the witch if with you or she decided to answer my question" he replied

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Damon begin to stir

"Perhaps you could compel them" A previously unnoticed woman at the door who appeared to be about early 40s with dark hair and chocolate skin suggested

"I suppose though I do so prefer torture" Klaus agrees

I remember that I have not had Vervain in days it is bound to be out of my system

I see Klaus walk over to a now awake Damon look him straight in the eye and ask

"From where do you come and why are you here"

"I am from Mystic Falls America and we have time travelled here" he replies emotionless

"HA! You do not expect me to believe these ridiculous lies, you must have ingested vervain" he accuses

"It is not completely out of the question, I have seen spells which speak of time travel before" the women at the door says

"So it may be true, tell me what this supposed future is like" Klaus asked still not believing Damon

"We cannot tell you but do know that we are speaking the truth" I reply hoping he believes me

"Is there a way to verify this?" he asks the women at the door

"Perhaps there may be a spell I could perform to see if they speak the truth" she replies

"Fine do it but If there are being dishonest bring me the man's head" he replies

"And If they are speaking the truth?" she asks

"Then bring them upstairs and prepare them rooms if they wish to stay" he say before leaving the room

"I shall be back in but a moment" she says before leaving the room

I turn to Damon and Bonnie

"Do you think we can trust them" I ask

"Well you may be able to it seems every Klaus we meet wants to get in your pants" Damon replies with a smirk

I roll my eyes

"We can trust the witch I could sense it" Bonnie says

"Can your Juju tell us if we can trust Blondie's boyfriend" Damon asks

Before Bonnie could answer the witch returned

"My name is Edith" she explains before walking over to me and giving me a reassuring smile before taking my hands

"Speak" she demanded

"My name is Caroline Forbes and I am from the year 2014" I say

"You speak the truth" she say before walking toward the door

"Well are you coming or not" she asks.

* * *

**Quick summary**

**Caroline wakes up and goes downstairs and see's Klaus and she says goodbye to him before entering the carriage to leave than gets into a fight with Damon and Bonnie tries to pull her off of him and they time travel, they wake up in the late 14'00s where they meet Klaus who takes them for questioning and they are compelled to tell him the truth and after a truth spell he believes them.**

**Please Review**


	13. Chapter 13, Dinner Again

**Hello**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Vampire Diaries if I did I would not of had Katherine take over Elena's body where she mind wouldn't be able to function properly being stuck in such a small brain**

I wake up in an unfamiliar bed I look around and remember that I am in Klaus's house, I get out of bed and walk over to the wardrobe where many beautiful gowns are I grab out a light blue dress with long sleeves I put it on (with allot of trouble, I seriously miss sweat pants) and go downstairs to find Klaus in what I suspect to be the living room with Klaus on one of the couch's drinking a girl dry, I immediately halt and walk in the opposite direction

"What is it Love do you not wish to see me" he asks putting down the girl

"Are you intending to kill her" I ask turning back around to see him

He looks at me oddly "No for she is one of the women I keep around to drink I shall just compel" he explains

"Well that is even worse" I exclaim

"How so she shall keep her life for the time being?" He asks confused

I roll my eyes

"Whatever it is none of my business, have a good day my lord" I say curtsying mockingly

"You are quite an opinionated women are you not?" He says with a smirk

"You should be quite familiar with them living with your sister" I say with a smile

He laughs

"Yes quite, do you know us in the future?" he asks

Before I can answer Damon answers for me as he enters the room

"Yup, you tried to kill us all and ended up sleeping with Blondie over there" he says smirking

Klaus smiles at this news

"Don't get your hopes us" I say looking at him before glaring at Damon

"Where is Bonnie" I ask trying to steer the conversation away from me and Klaus

"With Edith trying to figure out how to send us home" Damon explains

"We already tried that with Gloria, how do we know she won't turn on us as well?" I ask  
"She works for me and I have no interest in keeping nature happy" Klaus explains

"How did you escape the witch last time may I ask" Klaus asks

"You saved us" I say

"Hmm am I always there when you time travel"

"Pretty much" Damon replies

"I need to go" I say

"Where?" Klaus asks

"Anywhere but here" I replied leaving the room

I hear Klaus chuckle from behind me

I walk around the grounds and find myself in the stables looking at a beautiful black horse I smile remembering the horse drawing Klaus had given me

"You must be the time traveller" I hear somebody say from behind me

I turn around to see Rebekah Mikaelson wearing a pink dress that looked like it was fit for a queen with her golden hair up

"That I am" I reply

"I am Rebekah" she says

"I know who you are" I say crossing my arms

"Do we know each other in the future?" she asks

"Yes" I reply

"Hmm perhaps you could tell me of this future" she asks

"I don't know if that's a good idea I mean Damon already told Klaus too much" I say

"How about something of no importance" she asks

"Alright, you slapped me once" I say

"Ha! Anything else" she laughs

"You tried to steal my boyfriend" I say smiling

"Boyfriend?" she asks confused

"Oh right suitor" I say forgetting

"You have a suitor?" she asks

"No not anymore" I explain

"Was it my doing?" she asks

"No his own stupidity on something that had nothing to do with you" I explain

"What is the relationship between you and my brother?" she asks out of the blue

"A long story" I reply

"Well luckily for you we are both immortal and have all the time in the world" She says sitting down on a bench

I huff and sit next to her

"Your brother always liked me I turned him down but after a while I started to like him back and then he left town but he came back and we sort of slept together" I explain

Her eyes widen

"Do you love him" she asks moving closer to me

"No" I say avoiding eyes contact  
"Do you have reason to believe he loves you" she asks curiously

"Yes" I say looking down

She looks shocked

"Well if he is anything like the Nik I know Love does not come easy to him and if you bring that to him then you must be quite special" she says

"What about you is there anyone special in your life" I ask

'Yes Sir Anthony one of Nik's men but I fear Nik will never approve" she says dreamily

"I suspect you are probably right from what I have heard he is not exactly accepting of most of your relationships" I say

"Than what shall I do?" she asks

"I do not know" I say truthfully

"Well I am sure we will find a way true love always does" she says dreamily

"Now would you like to go for a ride" she asks standing up

"I don't know how" I admit

"Well it is easy you just get onto the horse and if you fall down, which you should not considering you are a vampire you just get right back onto the horse" she explains

"Alright" I agree

We walk over to the horses

I choose the beautiful black one  
"Perhaps you should choose another that one is Nik's and is not exactly gentle" Rebekah explains

"Fine" I say walking over to an almost as beautiful white one

I get on to the horse

"What are you doing you are a lady you should ride side saddle" Rebekah questions

"Seriously! Oh whatever" I say going side saddle

I ride through the paddock the wind going through my hair I suspect it would be cold if I could feel temperature I look ahead to me and see Rebekah looking similar to me except she is going much faster

"Come on then speed up" she yells

I laugh and do as I am told.

* * *

**Bonnie (POV)**

I look over to see Edith looking in her grimoire I return to mine determined to find a spell but what if we don't.

Gloria said there was no way to return what if we're stuck time travelling or we eventually run out of time but then again we could give up on this all and Caroline could take off her necklace but then we'd be stuck in the 1400s and I would never see anybody I care about again I will never see Elena, Jeremy, My mum, My dad I feel tears prick my eyes, how could I forget? Caroline told me he died but maybe that doesn't happen I mean we must have changed so much is it wrong to hope not everything changed for the worse?

"I believe myself to of found the spell" Edith says interrupting my thoughts and handing the grimoire to me

"It is written that you shall return to your time once you have done what you need to do" Edith explains

"And Caroline did she saved us" I say confused  
"It does not necessarily say that you will return once your mission is complete but that you will return when you have done what is needed of you" she explains  
"But what does that mean" I ask frustrated  
"Perhaps nature has an intended mission for you" she says

"What could nature wants from us?" I ask annoyed

"Has there been an imbalance in your time? She asks

"I don't know?" what could have been so bad Nature sent Caroline back in time to fix it

"Well than perhaps we shall let nature runs its course and hope that you complete you mission" she says  
"How are we supposed to complete our mission when we have no idea what that mission is" I ask falling backward onto the couch

"Well then I would figure out what thee imbalance could be if I were you" she says

* * *

**Caroline (POV) - Dinner**

I entered the dining room and saw food lining the table

"I must say I am surprised that you are serving actual food I expected corpses and blood" I say shocked

"There shall be but I suspected you would enjoy real food also Bonnie is human" Klaus explains

'I sure am and there is no way in hell I would drink blood" Bonnie grumbles

"Well little bird say hello to the devil" Damon says signalling to Klaus

I roll my eyes

"Well shall we eat" I say sitting down

They all do the same

'I have heard from Kol" spoke a previously silent Elijah

"And what does our dear brother want now" Klaus says sounding annoyed at the mention of his brother

"He is coming to visit" Elijah explains

"Will he be here for the ceremony?" Klaus asks  
"Yes he is interested to meet the doppelganger" Elijah says  
"So the doppelganger is coming" I ask  
"You have heard of the ceremony" Klaus questions  
"Yes I have" I reply  
"And I succeed" Klaus asks curiously  
"I cannot tell you anything of the future" I say hoping he cannot read anything from my face

He sighs

"So you are truly of the future" Elijah asks

"Yes it has been proven by Edith" I explain

"So when shall Katerina get here" I ask

"You're the time traveller should you not know" Rebekah says

"I know you meet her at your birthday party and I do not know when your birthday is" I explain

"June 13" Klaus replies

"That is two days from now" I exclaim

"Yes and I am sure will thoroughly enjoy the ball" Klaus says smiling  
"It is quite unfair to alert her of a ball days before how will she find a dress" Rebekah says  
"Last time he gave me like 5 hours before the ball he did give me the dress but my hair took forever" I say

"So you're admitting you were his date" Damon says happily  
"Are you admitting you and Stefan had the same date" I shoot back

Klaus laughs

"Who is Stefan?" Rebekah asks  
"Damon's brother their girlfriend Elena brought both of them" I say  
"Their girlfriend?" Elijah asks  
"Girlfriend means their together" I explain  
"She was with both of them?!" Rebekah asks eyes wide  
"Technically she was Stefan's girlfriend than they broke up and she was trying to decide which brother she preferred than she picked Stefan than ended it with him and was with Damon days later" I explain

"She sounds like a whore" Rebekah states

"Your one to talk dear sister" Klaus says

She throws her knife at him which he catches

"Elena is not that bad she just makes mistakes" Bonnie says trying to defend her friend

"Your being quite hard on Elena isn't she your friend" Damon asks  
"can we talk about this later" I ask Damon and Bonnie"

Once we were finished with the human food three women and two men walk out and Klaus sinks his teeth into one of the women, Rebekah drinks one of the men and Elijah had one of the women por their blood in his glass, Damon follows suit sinking his teeth into a girl a man walks up to me and offers his wrist  
"No thank you" I say

"Are you not hungry" Klaus asks

"Blondie doesn't do human apparently it is to cruel" Damon says taking a break from his girl before continuing to drink her blood

"It is! Even if you do not kill them it is still wrong!" I exclaim

For a second I think I see a flash of guilt on his face I must have been wrong Damon doesn't feel guilt if it doesn't affect any of the few people he cares about

"If you compel them than they forget therefore there is no harm" Klaus attempts to explain

"That is where you are wrong just because they can't remember doesn't mean there is no harm they will still wonder where there memories are gone r, How they got the scars, why they let them hurt you it doesn't make it okay if they cannot remember" I yell

"We should go" Bonnie says bringing me to the next room

I look back to see everyone looking confused except a guilty looking Damon

* * *

**Quick summary**

**Caroline wakes up and goes downstairs to see Klaus feeding off a girl and is disgusted than they begin to talk about the future and Damon enters and tells Klaus that Caroline slept with him and Caroline leaves and goes to the stables and see's Rebekah they talk about her and Klaus and Rebekah and a man called Anthony and then they go riding and Bonnie and Edith find out that they need to find out what Natures wishes them to do before they can return home and at dinner Caroline tells the Originals about how Elena dated both Stefan and Damon and then they get into an argument over compulsion and Damon looks guilty about what he did to her.**

**If anyone would be interested in proof reading my work please tell me and also and everyone please review**


	14. Chapter 14, Drink Again

**Hello**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Vampire Diaries If I did I never would have had Elena throw Caroline's rape in her face and make Caroline out to be the bad guy**

* * *

**Caroline (POV**

"Are you sure you're okay?" Bonnie asks holding my hands

"I'm fine" I reply

"Are you really fine or are you just trying to be strong, you don't have to pretend with me Caroline I'm your friend" Bonnie says trying to make eye contact

"I am fine, it's just…" I say trying to explain it

"We never realy talked about what Damon did to you" Bonnie says

"It was horrible I couldn't remember anything I thought that I let him do that to me but then I remembered… I remembered him feeding off me how powerless I felt and I never wanted to feel that way again" I say tearing up

"I'm so sorry Caroline" Bonnie says tears in her eyes hugging me

I hear a knock on the door and Bonnie releases me, I turn my head to see an uncomfortable looking Damon

"Can we talk" he asks looking down

"No you can't" Bonnie says angrily standing up

"It's okay Bonnie" I say getting up

We walk into the next room

"What do you want Damon?" I ask crossing my arms

"I'm… sorry" he says choking out the words

Damon never apologises he wouldn't even apologise he wouldn't even apologise to Mason Lockwood and he killed him

"You're what?" I ask in disbelief

"I'm sorry for compelling you and feeding from you" he says looking uncomfortable

"I don't forgive you but thank you for apologising" I say

"I should go before witchy comes out and sets me on fire" he says walking away

I turn around to see Bonnie peeking through the door

"Are you okay?" she asks

"I'm fine just surprised, Damon isn't exactly thee apologising type" I say

* * *

**Damon (POV)**

I hate apologizing the only other time I have ever apologized to someone and meant it was to Alaric when he died I think as I walk down the hall before I feel myself being pulled into the next room

"What did you do to Caroline?" I hear Klaus hiss with his hand around my neck

"Why do you care your Klaus Mikaelson you do not care about anyone?" I choke

Klaus responds by throwing me across the room

"Say one more word and you will lose your tongue" He hisses

"Caroline should have killed you long ago" he sneers before leaving the room

* * *

**The next day**

I waked around the garden bored out of my mind and these clothes are ridiculous I am wearing a dark blue jacket over my white collared shirt a black belt above my hips and black pants my short black hair that didn't exactly suit the century

I turned around and saw Bonnie wearing a dark green dress that matched her eyes with a golden layer underneath long dark green sleeves with flared cuffs her tiny waist looking minuscule with the help of her corset and her black hair in a long plait down her back

"Hello Little bird" I smirk

She glares at me

"Still mad" I complain

"After what you did to Caroline I should have kill you" she hisses

"I apologized" I try to excuse

"If you break a plate and apologize does the plate get put back together" she hisses  
"It does if you use magic" I say smiling  
She rolls her eyes

"So you're saying I shouldn't have apologized" I ask confused  
"No apologizing was the right thing to do" she says  
"So… I'm confused" I say  
"If you do a bad thing you cannot erase it with a good thing you still did a bad thing" she explains

"So there is no hope for me?" I ask  
"No there is always redemption but do not expect people to overlook the bad things but to know that those things are in your past" Bonnie explains

"They are in my past I am no longer the person that hurt Caroline" I exclaim

How could she say I have not changed?

"Why because you love Elena, you still hurt Andy when you loved Elena and you still killed Aaron Whitmore and his family when you loved Elena, if you had really changed you wouldn't be so fragile that you go right back to your old self when things don't work out your way" Bonnie yells

"I have no idea what you're saying" I say confused

"Just because Elena can excuse your action does not mean Caroline and I have to" she yells and storms off leaving me confused

* * *

**Bonnie (POV)**

UGH Damon's so frustrating, I go outside to get away from him and see a horse drawn carriage and the familiar smirking face of Kol Mikaelson exiting the carriage

"And who would you be beautiful?l" he asks  
"Someone who is not interested" I say

"Feisty as well, I am quite fond of feisty women" he says getting closer to me me

In seconds he's on the ground gripping his forehead

"Well this one is not very fond of you" I say with a smug smile before walking in the opposite direction

I walk through the lounge and see Rebekah on one of the couches

"Your brothers here" I say

"Where is he then" she asks impatiently

"Dealing with a bad head ache" I say with a smile

She bursts into laughter

I see Kol enter behind me

"Looks like he's over it" I say a smile remaining on my face

"My you are a feisty little thing aren't you?" he asks with a smirk

I roll my eyes

"You really can't take a hint" I say

"Kol I was not aware you would be arriving so soon" Klaus asks entering the room  
"Did you really believe I would miss my brother's birthday" he says with a sly smile

"You have many times before I see no reason why this year would be so special unless you intend to interfere with my plans regarding the doppelganger" Klaus asks suspiciously

"Relax brother I am aware that if I come between you and your becoming a mutt I will rot in a coffin for the rest of eternity" Kol explains

"Has that ever stopped you before" Rebekah asks from the couch

"Has it ever stopped any of you" Caroline asks entering the room wearing a beautiful gold patterned dress flared cuffs and her hair up with curls falling down her face

"Another beautiful women, I have come at a good time and what would your name be beautiful" he says kissing her hand

Caroline scoffs causing her curls to bounce around her face

Out of the corner of my eye I see Klaus with a murderous look on his face

"My name is Caroline" she explains

"Kol Mikaelson" lovely to make your acquaintance

"I would say the same but I fear I am a terrible liar" she says with a smile

I laugh

He smiles "And may I ask why two lovely ladies like you two are staying with my brother?" he asks

"I am one of his witches and Caroline is my friend" I lie

"And what would your name be" he asks

"Bonnie" I answer

"A beautiful name for a beautiful woman" he says with a flirty smile

I roll my eyes

"Now brother where is my room" he asks turning to face Klaus

* * *

**Caroline (POV)**

I turned to look myself in the mirror I was wearing my gown for tomorrow night It was light blue like my eyes It has become my favourite colour it was covered with intricate designs my only worry was whether or not I'd be able to dance in it, it reached the ground and had many layers so my legs had trouble moving properly and don't even get me started on the corset but that is expected of a dress from this era

I hear the door open and see Klaus staring at me his mouth open

"Careful you may catch flies" I laugh

"I thought that perhaps you were hungry" he said offering me a glass filled with blood

I looked at him suspiciously

"I had one of my men gather animal blood, I suspected since you were against feeding from humans that you may be interested in it from another source" he explains

I had to admit I was touched by this gesture

"Thank you" I saw taking the blood from his hand

"And Love you look spectacular" he says before leaving the room

* * *

**Later that night**

"And what is this game" Klaus asks suspiciously glaring at Damon  
"It is called never have I ever" Damon explains

"And how does one play" Rebekah asks

"You say something you have never done for example I could say I have never cast a spell and someone who has like witchy there would have to drink" Damon explains

"How does one win" Kol asks

"Whoever is the last to get drunk wins"

"Which is unfair for those of us who cannot drink bottles of bourbon and stay sober" Bonnie complains

"Yes but we have been around longer so have probably done more" he says passing us all a glass

"I'll start never have I ever killed someone" Bonnie says and everyone else in the room takes a drink

"What about Jeremy" Damon asks

"He came back doesn't count" Caroline says putting her glass down

"Never have I ever been around in the 10th century" Damon says and the originals drink

"Never have I ever been with a women" Caroline says and all the men in the room and Rebekah drink

"Rebekah! Get that image out of my mind!" Kol screeches

Everyone except the original brother's laugh

"Where is Elijah?" Klaus asks

"Wasn't interested in playing" Damon explains

"My turn, Never have I ever…" Kol say's trying to figure out what

"What haven't you done" Rebekah asks  
"Been with a doppelganger" he finishes

Klaus and Damon drink

I see Caroline looking at Klaus In shock

"When we're you with a doppelgänger? Klaus asks

"Is there one in the future?" Kol asks  
I look at Kol

"Do not fear Kol knows he shall not tell anyone where you are from or he shall risk being daggered" Klaus threatens

"Always with the dagger threats you should be more creative" Damon says with a smirk

Rebekah and Kol laugh

"Quite true" Kol says smirking

"I'm sure I would be able to create some creative ways to torture you" Klaus says to Damon with an evil smile

"Who is next" I asks

"That would be I" Rebekah says

"Never have I ever time travelled" she says and Caroline, Damon and I drink

"Never have I ever broken my hybrid curse… yet" Klaus says after her

"Do you ever think of anything other than the Hybrid curse?" Caroline asks looking annoyed

"Have I done something to upset you Love" he asks her

"Nope and I think I might go to bed" she says getting up  
"It's only 10.00" Damon points out

"Big day tomorrow, goodnight" she excuses

* * *

**Quick summary **

**Caroline gets upset over what Damon did to her and Bonnie comforts her and then she talks to Damon and he apologises to her but Klaus hears and attacks Damon than Damon talks to Damon who still hates him and then Kol arrives and flirts with Bonnie. Klaus goes to see Caroline who is trying on her ball gown and gives her animal blood and then that night they introduce the Originals to drinking games and Caroline finds out about Klaus and Tatia and is upset.**


	15. Chapter 15, Happy Birthday Again

**Hello this is chapter 15**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Vampire Diaries if I did I would have had Elijah realise Klaus's redemption ****isn't ****in some baby but in his true love who he had to leave behind**

* * *

**Klaus (POV)**

The doppelgänger is due to arrive this evening with one of my men Trevor, the plan is working perfectly except one detail Caroline.

I have been unable to stop thinking of her and now I suspect she is upset with me for what I do not know but I fear that even if it does pass she will be opposed to spending any time with me when she learns of my engagement to the doppelgänger though it is all a façade to hide my true intentions.

I enter the lounge to see Caroline lying on one of the couches in a long blood red dress with golden layers showing underneath the red and her golden hair flowing down her back with two plaits going around her head reading a book she looked stunning

"Hello Love, how are you this morning?" I ask her

"Bored out of my mind" she replies not looking away from the book

"May I ask why you have been standoffish around me of recent" I ask her  
"You may, I just won't answer you" she replies looking up from her book

I laugh

"If you are bored than perhaps I could entertain you" I suggest

She gives me a look

"Not in that way unless…" I say until she interrupts me

"What we're you thinking then" she asks me impatiently

"Well I could give you a proper tour of the manor or we could go riding…" I suggest

"Your sister already took me riding so tour it is" she says getting up from the couch

I smile

"Don't think it's because I want to spend time with you, I'm just bored and annoyed that I keep walking into the wrong rooms" she explains

"Alright" I say and signal for her to go ahead of me

When she leaves the room I follow and lead her down the hall

"That is the kitchen where the servants prepare the food" I explain signalling to the kitchen

"By food please tell me you don't mean them" she asks me suspiciously

I chuckle "No I have different people for that" I explain

She rolls her eyes

"So why do you have a kitchen if you don't eat" she asks me

"I may not need to eat but I do on occasion and there are other species residing here Edith and Bonnie for example" I explain  
"Okay that makes sense" she says

And this is the Library, which I suspect you have already seen since you we're reading earlier" I say

"And up there, are the bedrooms" I say climbing the stairs

"Is this some sort of ploy to get me into your bedroom?" she asks before following

I laugh

"No, I suspect if you do enter my bedroom it will be under very different circumstances" I say with a smirk  
she snorts

"This is Rebekah's room" I say signalling to the first door and down the hall is Elijah's and next to hers and down the hall is the room where Kol usually stays and up stair there are the guests rooms including yours, Miss Bennett's and Mr Salvatore's, several other guest rooms and then upstairs Is my rooms and my art studio" I explain

"And where do your minions live" she asks

"Down stairs" I explain

"And Edith?" she asks

"She has her room connected with the spell room" I tell her

"Okay" she says

"Does everyone speak like you if you in the future if you don't mind my asking" I ask

"Not everyone but it is common to shorten words and use words like Okay and sweet and stuff like that" she shrugs

"And where will Katerina be staying" she asks me

"In one of the guest's rooms" I explain

"What you don't plan on locking her in dungeon" she asks me  
"Actually she will be under the impression that we are to wed" I explain avoiding eye contact  
she looks shocked

"I'm sure you will be an amazing husband" she snorts

"Would you like to see my Art Studio?" I ask her

"Sure like I said I'm bored" she says  
I laugh

* * *

**Caroline (POV)**

"And this is of my villa is France" Klaus says pointing to a beautiful painting

"Not bad, so this is what the great Niklaus Mikaelson does in his spare time between torture and scheming" I say

"Why are you being so mean to me" he asks me

I was probably being hard on him for something that happened 500 with Tatia years ago but I am mad about him being engaged to Katherine, I realise that it is fake but I would not do anything with him either way, he may not care about her but she doesn't know that I think to myself

"You know, as interesting as this is I should probably get ready for the Ball" I say leaving the room before popping my head back inside and adding "And Happy Birthday Klaus"

"Goodbye Caroline" I hear him yell after me

* * *

I enter the Ball room to see faces of many people I suspect to be Vampires I turn to Rebekah and Bonnie to my side

Rebekah is wearing a stunning beaded white gown that accentuates her white skin and golden hair which is flowing down her back and made her look like an angel which she is definitely not and Bonnie is wearing a deep forest green dress with her hair up with curls falling down her face

"When will your brother be here" I ask Rebekah

"Quite some time, he enjoys making an entrance" she explains

"But of course" I reply with a roll of my eyes

"Where is Katherine…? I mean Katerina" Bonnie asks

"She is with Elijah" Rebekah explains pointing to the other side of the room where I could see Katherine and Elijah

I listened in

"So where is this mysterious host I have heard so much about" Katherine asks with a confidence only Katherine could possess

"Fashionably late" Elijah says grabbing a glass of what I suspect to be wine "He likes to make an entrance, here he is he says signalling to a Klaus coming down the stairs

"I turn to see Klaus, he walks by me and whispers "You look spectacular love" before continuing too Katherine

I over hear Elijah speak "Katerina, may I introduce the Lord Niklaus"

He kisses her hand and says "Niklaus is the name my father gave me please call me Klaus" he says with a mischievous smile

I roll my eyes

"Please, we all know he do not care for her but for you" Rebekah says grabbing a glass of Wine

"Please we all know your brother cares for no one and it is not like I care for him" I lie

"From what you told me of the future my brother cares very much and I suspect he does now as well and as for you Jealousy is radiating off you" she replies with a knowing smile

"I am not jealous" I lie

"When one is around 500 years she is able to tell when someone cares for another and you care for Nik" she says knowingly

"She is not wrong Care, you care about him" Bonnie points out

"Whatever, I'm going to find something to drink" I say before Kol arrives

"Bonnie would you like to dance" Kol asks extending his hand

"No" Bonnie replies immediately

"Please one dance, I won't bite" he asks extending his teeth

"Fine, one dance, but put those away" she says signalling to his teeth agreeing reluctantly

"What of you, where is Sir Anthony?" I ask Rebekah once they had left

"We decided it would not be best to allow Nik to see us together" she explains  
"Good idea we wouldn't want him killing Anthony in front of Katerina that would be hard to explain" I say with a smile

"I still believe he should have tied the whore up in the basement until the sacrifice" she says taking a sip of wine

I laugh before I see Klaus coming with Katherine

"Katerina this is my sister Rebekah and her friend Miss Caroline" Klaus says introducing us  
"Lovely to meet you Katerina" I say politely

"And you Caroline" she says eyeing me suspiciously

"So you are the women to marry my brother I must say I am not impressed" Rebekah says cattily

I see Katherine look shocked at her rudeness

"Rebekah!" I hiss

"What I am merely being honest" she says trying to excuse her behaviour

"You are merely being a bitch" I say quietly to only the Originals could hear

Klaus erupts into laughter and Katherine looks at him confused

"Perhaps we should dance Katerina" he says giving me an amused look

"Happy birthday Nik" Rebekah yells as they walk away

* * *

**Bonnie (POV)**

I dance with Kol as he attempts to make conversation

"So what of you what are your hobbies apart from magic?" he asks me

"Magic is not a hobby it is something I must do to protect those I care about and apart from that I don't have time for hobbies" I explain  
"There must be something" he asks "Can you draw?, Can you sing, You're a spectacular dancer" he speculates

"I cannot draw nor sing and I don't even know this dance be happy I haven't stepped on your toes" I say

"Anything at all, what of before you discovered your true nature" he asks persistently

I sigh and admit "I did cheer leading in school but I graduated and I never had time to go anyway"  
"What is cheer leading?" he asks confused

"I am going to regret telling you this, it is where girls where short skirts and jump around cheering on a sports team" I explain

I huge smile enters his face "And you did this?" he asks his eyes wide

"Yes Caroline and Elena and me, Caroline was the captain" I explain

"How short were these skirts?" he asks smiling

I roll my eyes but before I could make a sarcastic remark Damon interrupted us

"May I interrupt" he asks Kol

"No you may not" he responds

"I wasn't really asking" he says arrogantly  
"Well you may still not interrupt" Kol says towering over him

I roll my eyes "How about I don't dance with either of you" I say walking away to Caroline and Rebekah

When I arrive Caroline is starring at Katherine and Klaus

"You know it's rude to stare" I say standing next to her

"I'm not staring, I'm looking" Caroline excuses

"Without blinking" Rebekah adds

"You have no reason to be jealous" I say

"I'm not jealous" Caroline lies

Rebekah scoffs "Please we all know you care for him stop denying it, it is becoming quite annoying" Rebekah puffs

Caroline rolls her eyes

I am just waiting for the whore to die and my brother finally become a hybrid" Rebekah says

"Why is it you hate her so much you haven't even met her before?" I ask her

"I have but last time her name was Tatia" Rebekah explained

"Right the whore who slept with Klaus" Caroline grumbles taking a glass of wine from a servant

"And Elijah at the same time" Rebekah grumbles  
Caroline's jaw drops to the ground

"For someone who claims to be friends with a doppelgänger you do not seem very fond of them or is it just these doppelgänger because my brother has shown an interest in them" Rebekah says with a sly smile

Caroline rolls her eyes

Klaus chose this moment to approach us

"Shouldn't you be with the doppelgänger" Caroline grumbles

"Oh love you know my interest in her is to kill her, you on the other hand…" he says talking to Caroline

"Why are you here?" she asks him

"I came over here to ask you to dance" he says extending his hand to her

"What of Katerina?" she asks him

"Elijah is keeping her occupied" he says pointing over to Katherine and Elijah dancing

"Alright but just because I enjoy dancing" she excuses taking her hand

"But of course" he says leading her to the dance floor

* * *

**Quick summary**

**Klaus saw a bored Caroline and took her of a tour and she finds out that he is engaged to Katerina and is annoyed and then at the ball Klaus spends time with Katherine and Caroline gets jealous and talks with Rebekah most of the night until Klaus comes and offers her a dance. During the dance Kol and Bonnie dance until Damon interrupts and Bonnie ditches them both and goes back to the girls**

**Please Review**


	16. Chapter 16, Kiss you Again

**Hello this is chapter 16**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Vampire Diaries or I they wouldn't be trying to copy Klaroline's perfection with copies like Klamile and Klenivieve **

* * *

**Caroline (POV)**

I take Klaus's hand and he leads me to the dance floor

"You look lovely this evening" he says

"You already told me earlier" I say

"How is the plan going?" I ask changing the subject

"Well except I fear she has noticed my affection does not lie with her" He says, his beautiful blue eyes starring into mine

"Well who else could it be?" I ask him already knowing the answer

"You of course, you know that very well" he says obviously

"I also know very well that Klaus Mikaelson does not care" I mock

"Surely you know very well that is not entirely true" he says starring at me  
"Well what are you to do with Katerina?" I ask changing the subject

"I shall attempt to change her suspicions and if not It is very common for someone to be engaged with someone who cares for another" he says

I roll my eyes

"So you intend to be engaged to her but flirt with me" I laugh

"Are things different in your time?" he asks me  
"Well for one cheating is looked down on, yea there are still loveless marriages but men and women are equal men are not the only ones who cheat and when they do they usually divorce" I explain

"Men and women equal?" he asks

"Yes a women is equal to a man in every way they have the same rights, mostly the same jobs.

"Hmm" he says

"How long until the Ceremony" I ask him

"A mere few weeks" he says

"That is very soon" I say  
"I have already waited five hundred years I do not wish to wait a day longer than I need to" he explains

"And you have your werewolf, Vampire and Witch" I ask him  
"Yes I have a Werewolf who attacked one of my men and I intend on killing the Vampire who my sister has been running around with did you too really expect me not to know?" he asks accusingly

"Your disgusting is your sister not allowed to love someone is your fear of abandonment really more important than your sister's happiness" I hiss pulling away from him

Before he could deny anything the song ended

"You should probably return to your fiancé" I hiss before storming off I go by Rebekah and whispering "meet me in my room in half an hour"

I walk out to get some air before I go to my room, when I bumped into one of the servants and fell to the ground covered with the wine he had been carrying

"Sorry Miss my deepest apologies" he said sounding panicked helping me up

"It is fine…" I say before I look up to see the familiar face of Stefan Salvatore

He must be another doppelganger, hopefully he is more like Stefan and Tom than Silas

"I am truly sorry Miss" he continues

"It's fine, I shall need a new dress but it is merely a dress" I say attempting to calm him down

"What is your name?" I ask him curiously

"Andrew" he says avoiding eye contact

"Why are you so afraid off me Andrew?" I ask hi,

"You are a guest of the family and I am a mere servant and I have spoiled your gown" he says  
"what do you know of the Mikaelson's" I ask him curiously

"I have heard they are demons of the night" he admits

"Well you heard correctly" I say

"And you?" he asks sounding scared  
"Am also a demon" I admit

He looks petrified and begins to back away slowly

"But do not fear I have no intention of hurting you or anyone for that matter" I explain

"And yet you stay with the worst of them all and are rumoured to be quite close with Klaus the most evil being to ever walk the face of the earth" he says

"My relations with Klaus are complicated let's leave it at that and what of you from where from you come" I ask changing the subject

"My family is from Italy" he tells me

"Well it was lovely meeting you Andrew but I need to change" I say

"Good afternoon Miss Caroline" he says to me, as I leave

I go to my bed chamber and have a bath and change into a white gown that was beautiful though not nearly as beautiful as my last.

* * *

**Rebekah (POV)**

I walk to Caroline's room curious as to why she asked me to come, I have come to think of Caroline as my friend I even confided in her about Anthony.

I knock on her door

"Caroline, why the bloody hell did you ask me to come here" I ask her

"Oh Bekah" she says opening the door in a different dress than earlier

"What happened to your dress?" I ask her walking straight into her room

"A servant accidently spilt wine over it, it's no big deal" she explains

"Why did you ask me here?" I ask her crossing my arms

"He knows" he says looking worried

"He knows about what Caroline?" I ask her hoping she doesn't mean Anthony

"I didn't tell him, he figured it out and he is planning on killing him during the sacrifice, I'm so sorry Bekah" she tells me

"Oh My God, I say falling to the bed tears pricking my eyes

"What shall I do? I cannot allow him to kill him" My words muffled by tears

"Maybe there is something we could do" she says sitting next to me

"What could we do this has happened a thousand times, every time I fall for someone he kills them, it's all my fault I should have never involved myself in him knowing what Nik would do" I cry

"It's not your fault Bekah" she says hugging me

"Perhaps if I end things with him Nik shall let him live" I wonder

"Maybe, we will ask him tomorrow and if not he shall have to run" Caroline says optimistic as ever

"If he runs Nik will catch him, nobody escapes my brother" I say

"There is a first time for everything" she says pulling me closer

I cry in her arms

* * *

**The next day**

I woke up on Caroline's bed my tears soaking the sheets, I am very fortunate to have found a friend like Caroline I dragged myself from bed and went over to the mirror where I saw my tear soaked face

"Rebekah" Caroline mumbles stirring

"Do not worry about I, I shall go to my bed chamber and dress for the day before visiting Anthony to inform him of this news" I say

"Do you want me to go with you to see Anthony?" she asks me

"It shall be fine but will you come with me to see Nik" I ask her turning to her

"Of course" she replies getting out of bed

"I shall be back in but an hour and we shall go see Nik together" I say  
"Sure that sounds perfect" she says

I go to leave the room when I hear Caroline ask

"Are you going to be okay Rebekah?"  
"I always am it is but a question of how long" I say leaving the room before bumping into my brother Kol

"My sister the strumpet, out all night" he exclaims

"I was with Caroline you wanker" I say

"Really?" He asks his eyes wide

"Don't be a prick, I was having what they call in the future a sleep over" I explain

"Now I must go to my bed chambers to prepare for the day" I say and storm off to my room where I choose a beautiful dark blue gown with silver layers underneath and my golden hair up with plaits around my head looking like a crown

I walked out the door and went straight to Anthony's room

I knocked on the door which he opened

I looked up to him he is quite tall at around six foot I stared into his forest green eyes, his golden light brown hair was scruffy from just awakening

"Rebekah what are you doing her" he says pulling me inside looking at me lovingly

"He knows Anthony" I say tears pricking my eyes "Nik knows"

"There must be something we can do are we sure that he will not accept us?" he asks worry clear on his face

"He intends to use you as the vampire in the sacrifice" I say sadly

"Then I shall die" he says

"They must be another way, I intend to ask my brother to allow you to live as long as I end our relations" I say

"Is that truly what you want Rebekah" he asks taking my hands

"Of course not, what I want is to spend the rest of eternity by your side but I would rather spends eternity alone than live in a world where you died because of me" I say releasing his hands and begin to walk away with tears in my eyes

But before I could he pulled me into a passionate kiss, my arms immediately went to his neck and pulled him closer "I would rather die than spend a second apart from you" he says

"But Nik" I try to say before he kisses me again

"We will find a way" he says

I must go, I told Caroline I would meet her" I explain

"Then I will miss you while you are gone" she says

"And I shall miss you" I say pecking him on the lips before leaving

As I walk to meet Caroline I think, I shouldn't have done that I should have let him go but why it could all be for naught and Nik could kill him any way I see Caroline in the distance

"Took you long enough, what exactly we're you doing with Anthony" she asks with a knowing smile

"For your information we merely kissed" I say smiling thinking back to him

"What are we going to do" she asks me  
"You mean what am I going to do" I point out

"You're my friend therefore it's a we" she says with a smile

I smile back

I look at Caroline looking stunning in a lace dark blue gown with her golden hair falling down her shouters"  
"Someone is looking beautiful to see my brother" I tease  
"I am not dressing up to see him, I happen to be mad at him at the moment" she says stubbornly

"Why because of little old me" I tease

"Yes, he is being a total jack ass, nobody should treat their sister like that, or anyone, if I did get involved in him, not that I ever would he would probably treat me like property and there is no way in hell I would let anyone treat me like that If he tried I would kick him in the balls or put vervain in his bath water" she rants

I laugh

"Good idea's I shall have to think of them for the future" I say with a smile

She laughs

"I'll help" she volunteered

When we see Klaus approach us

"What are you helping with beautiful" Klaus asks her

"Putting vervain in your bath water" she says with a smug smile

His eyes widen "As fun as that sound how about you explain why you would like to cause me excruciating pain" he asks

"Because you're a horrible heartless brother who wouldn't know true love if it smacked you over the head and kicked you in the balls" Caroline says sticking up for me

I burst into laughter

"While that is not true I will still not allow Rebekah and Anthony to be together" he says stubbornly  
"Why not!" she yells

"If you we're the one in love Rebekah would be nothing but supportive and yet whenever she is happy you ruin it by killing them for what are you really so insecure that you cannot stand for her to be happy with anyone else!" she yells

"Caroline I am capable of speaking for myself" I point out

"Sorry" she apologizes

"It is fine, Now Nik what the bloody hell is wrong with you, Anthony has done nothing to you why must he die why must I spend eternity alone, Why do you have to kill everyone we love Me, Elijah, Kol everyone and yet none of us argue when you showed an interest in Caroline…"

"Wait a second…" Caroline interrupts

"Not now Caroline" I say

"As I was saying when you show interest in someone none of us interject we are nothing but good to you and yet you treat us as if you own us, we are our own people we can love and hate as we like" I shout

I storm out of the room leaving a shocked looking Klaus and an impressed Caroline.

* * *

**Quick Summary**

**Caroline danced with Klaus and told him things of the future before learning that he intends to kill Anthony and she storms off and tells Rebekah to meet with her before she bumps into a servant who spills wine on her dress who is identical to Stefan than she goes to her room and cleans up than Rebekah comes and she tells her what Klaus told her and comforts her than the next morning Rebekah goes and see's Anthony to say goodbye but ends up making out with him instead and then Caroline and Rebekah go to see Klaus and they yell at him before Rebekah storms off.**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	17. Chapter 17, Fight Again

**Hello this is Chapter 17**

**Disclaimer-I do not own the Vampire Diaries If I did I would have had more of a Katherine and Caroline friendship **

* * *

**Klaus (POV)**

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Caroline yells

"Love I do not think this is of your concern?" I hiss

"It sure as hell is, Rebekah is my friend and you can't kill the man that she loves!" She yells her curls bouncing around her face

"Whatever I'm going to see Bekah, in the meantime how about your pull your head out of your ass and grow a heart" Caroline says before storming off after Rebekah

I walk into the lounge looking for someone to feed on, the nerve of that girl to speak to me like that

"Klaus is that you?" asked an annoying voice from behind me which I recognised as the doppelganger

"Yes Katerina" I say with as much politeness as I could muster

"I thought that perhaps we could spend the day together" she says cheerfully

I have no interest in spending a second with her but I must keep up appearances but not today  
"I fear I have much to do today but perhaps tomorrow" I suggest  
"You promise" she asks her chocolate eyes wide

"Yes I shall see tomorrow" I promise and walk away.

* * *

**Damon (POV) **

I enter the room to the spell room where I see Bonnie hulled up on the couch reading grimoires

"Well that looks like fun" I say

She rolls her eyes though not looking away from her grimoire

"What are you doing here Damon" she asks me  
"Am I not allowed to visit my favourite witch" I say with a smirk

"Considering how much witches hate you it's not surprising" she says looking up from her book

"What about you, do you hate me?" I ask her

"Yes" she replies instantly

"Come on we both know that isn't true" I say sitting next to her

"Come on Little Bird" I beg

"Fine, I don't completely despise you but I still really dislike you" She admits  
"Good enough for me" I say with a smirk

"Now witchy, have you found anything" I ask her

"No there is nothing but Edith's idea" she grumbles  
"Which is?" I ask her curiously

"That nature is not letting us return until we stop a major imbalance" she explains

"Oh great, Now we're natures slaves as well, have I ever mentioned how much I hate nature" I grumble  
she rolls her eyes in response

"Any ideas as to what it could be" she asks me  
"Oh yea heaps, It could have been Klaus becoming a hybrid, the other side collapsing, so many people coming back to life at once or so many Originals dying" I guess

"Well how would we stop these" she asks me curiously  
"Kill Klaus now by finding the new White Oak tree and killing him which would lead to our deaths so hopefully not that one, we could kill all the travellers before they do it and for the last we could just make sure we don't kill them" I say

"How do we know which one though if it is one of those?" she asks sounding frustrated

"You're the witch ask your master" I say pointing up

"I'll see if I can but they probably don't know since it hasn't happened yet" she explains

"Boo" I grumble

I see her lay out some candles and sit in the middle and begin chanting

Then I see her eyes turn white and the flames erupt

"What do you wish to know, Vampire" Bonnie hisses

She must be possessed by one of her ancestors

"You have probably been watching witchy so do you know how to go back to the future"

"We do not know how to send you back but once you do go we will erase any evidence of your being here but we are unable to erase the damage you have caused in the other times" The witch possessing Bonnie explains  
"But if you erase everything how will we complete our mission" I ask confused

"If you succeed we will leave it untouched but if not we shall continue with the original plan" she explains

"Why aren't you sending witches to kill us if you don't mind my asking?" I ask her  
"No witch will dare go up against the Mikaelsons and we would not have given you the mission if it was not of importance?" she explains

"Alright then how about you give Bonnie her body back now" I ask her worried about the little witch

"But of course though do know if you change with time the consequences could be enormous" she says before falling to the ground

I run over catching Bonnie's unconscious body

"Bonnie! Bonnie! Are you okay" I ask her holding her limp body

"Yea I'm fine, not the first time I've been possessed by a dead witch" she mumbles waking up

I laugh than notice how close we are with her head in my chest and my arms around her waist

I lift her up and put her back onto the couch

"So what did they say?" she asks me sitting up

"They can't help us figure it out and if we fail they will erase all proof that we we're ever here" I explain

"So we're no closer to figuring it out" she grumbles frustrated

"Nope" I say popping the p

"We'll that's wonderful" she says sarcastically

* * *

**Caroline (POV)**

I leave Rebekah's room, she is planning on visiting Anthony so I walked through the Manor hoping not to bump into a certain Original

"Caroline, how are you today?" Ask Kol who was sword fighting with a vampire taking them down in seconds

"Today had been terrible thank you for asking" I reply

He chuckles

"Come on this is far too easy" he says killing another Vampire without blinking

"Why don't you go against someone who actually has a chance of beating you like one of your siblings?" I ask crossing my arms

"Elijah's a bore, Finn is in a box, Rebekah's a lady and I despise Klaus" he explains

"Just because Rebekah's a lady doesn't mean she can't fight!" I exclaim

"What of you can you fight?" he asks me  
"Not with a sword" I say

"Here" he says throwing me a sword "Have a go"  
"I am a baby vampire, the is about as much of a chance of me beating you as hell freezing over" I say shocked

"Extremely true but I am bored and I suspect you would be interested in learning to fight plus Nik will be annoyed that you spent time with me" he says with a smug smile

"Fine just because, I am bored too, Bonnie is working on the spell"

"Now attack me" he says signalling for me to go at him

I throw myself at him and he has me on the ground with his foot on my stomach in seconds

"Really that's it" he says sounding bored

"People don't use swords in my time, okay" I explain

"How odd, oh well it's time to learn, get up" he says pulling me up

"That dress may get in the way" he says signalling to my previously white gown  
I glare at him

"Relax my interest are not in you, as hilarious as it would be to see Nik's reaction" he explains with a smile  
I laugh "So they're in Bonnie" I inquire

He winks at me

I pull off the dress up to my knees so that I could move properly and take off my shoes

"Let's return to fighting" he says

"Shouldn't you teach me how to use the sword" I say signalling to it

"Fine, it is an extension of your arm use it as such and you must improve your footing, it is far too easy to knock you down but you must remain agile and able to move quickly" he explains

"Alright" I say spreading my legs apart trying to stay balanced

"Now fight me off" He says attacking me

When he comes I move at supernatural speed to avoid him

"But he is spins around and has me on the ground

"What is going on here?" I hear Klaus ask from behind us

Kol quickly jumps up before helping me up

"I'm teaching the lovely Caroline here how to fight" Kol explains

"And that involves being on top of her" Klaus questions looking furious

I laugh at how it must have looked

"Relax, we we're just fighting not that we would have to explain it to you If it we're anything else" I explain

"You have ruined your gown he says signalling to my gown, perhaps you should cover up" he says signalling to my naked legs, looking away

I laugh "You people really take this no ankles or legs stuff seriously" I say with a smile

"Is it any different in your time?" Kol asks not even bothering to look away

"Yea If I dressed like I do in the future I would make whores look appropriate" I laugh

"Now can we get back to training" I ask Kol

"Perhaps I could train you as well" Klaus suggests

"Nope I'm sure Kol can handle it by himself" I say stubbornly

"How about you attack Klaus and I watch" Kol suggests

I roll my eyes "Whatever" I say pretending the idea of spending time with Klaus has no effect on me

I run at him and he instantly has me on the ground with him hovering over top of me

"You know me getting taken down over and over again isn't going to help" I point out trying to ignore his breath on my neck

"Perhaps" he says

And after what feels like an eternity he gets off of me

"Perhaps this time we should practice defence" he suggests

"Okay sure whatever" I agree

He comes at he and I dodge him and when he lunges at me again I duck only to be thrown on the ground once again

"You know this is pretty pointless if I am just going to lose over and over again" I complain

"You want to give up?" he asks me

"Of course not" I say

"Then we shall go again" he says and I attack him again

* * *

**Quick summary**

**Carline yelled at Klaus than Klaus ran into Katherine and she asked to spend the day with him but he said he was busy but they could tomorrow. Damon and Bonnie tried to figure out how to get home and they contacted the witches on the other side. Kol was teaching Caroline how to fight when Klaus came and took over.**

**Please review if you don't I will think you hate it**


	18. Chapter 18, Tell me your dreams again

**Hello this is Chapter 18**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Vampire Diaries if I did I would have more storylines then Big Bad after Doppelganger blood**

* * *

**Caroline (POV)**

I walked into the dining hall wearing a mint green gown with long flared sleeves and see Katherine sitting between Klaus and Elijah and the seat that I suspect to be mine right next to Klaus's

I sit down refusing to acknowledge him

"Why did you insist on us all dining together?" Klaus asks sounding bored

"I thought that it would be lovely for us all to have dinner together" Elijah explained

"Is dinner with the Mikaelson's ever lovely" Damon asks

"How do you know the family?" Kathrine asks

"Old friends" he lied

"Where is Bekah this evening?" Kol asked from beside Elijah

"She is a bit under the weather but shall be here soon" I explained

"Oh how terrible" Kathrine said sounding concerned

"She shall be fine, she is merely being dramatic" Klaus said

"She is not being dramatic, she has every right to be upset" I hissed

"May I ask what the issue is" Elijah asked

"Klaus's nasty habit when he doesn't approve of Bekah's suitors" I explain

"Again brother, you know if you leave Rebekah alone it will inevitably end anyway and she will not hate you" Kol said

"No it would not Anthony and I love each other" Rebekah exclaims entering the room

"But for how long?" Kol teases

"You agree with Nik unless it is you who loses the one you love!" Rebekah exclaims

"I would stop talking now Rebekah" Kol hisses getting up from his chair

"NO! Why is it so different for you? Klaus kills the love of your life and you hold it against him for eternity but if it is me, I am being dramatic!" she yells

Kathrine looks shocked at Klaus killing the people they love

"Because for you love is nothing, you fall in love with every man you make eye contact with!" Kol exclaims

"At least I can love! You have cut yourself off for eternity! There may be another Marianna!" she yells

"There is nobody like Marianna!" Kol yells before storming out of the room

"Who is Marianna?" asked a previously silent Bonnie

"A long story" Klaus replied

It is silent for what feels like eternity before there is a crash on the table we look to see the crash was caused by a dead body of a blonde servant being thrown onto the table

"Oh my God" Kathrine mutters in shock

Klaus turns to Kathrine "Forget any of this ever happened, go to your bed chambers, dinner will be delivered" he compels

She does as she is told

"What the hell just happened?" Damon yells

"Kol was merely being dramatic" Rebekah replies with a roll of her eyes

"Is anyone going to take care of this?" I ask signalling to the corpse on the now broken dining table

"Yes it is quite a shame it was a lovely table" Elijah sighed

I roll my eyes

"What about the body, you know of the girl your brother killed?" I yelled

"I shall have one of my men dispose of her" Klaus says sounding bored

"I'm going to go, Bonnie Damon we need to talk" I say before leaving the room

They follow behind me.

* * *

**Bonnie (POV)**

I followed Caroline into her room

"What's up" I ask her

"Couple things and I was also wondering how the plan is going I have been a bit out of the loop" she says

"There was an imbalance in the future Nature wants us to fix so they sent us back in time" I explained

"What imbalance" she asks

"If we knew that we would have already fixed it" Damon points out

"Do we have any ideas?" she asks

"Yea we just have no idea which one it is, if it's of them at all" I told her

"So what do we do?" Caroline asks

"No clue blondie" Damon replied

"What else did you want to talk to us about?" I ask her

"I kind of saw a Stefan doppelganger" she admitted

"Where was he?" Damon asked

"He was a servant, he spilt wine on me" she explained

"Do you know where we could find him?" Damon asked

"No but even if I did we shouldn't interfere" Caroline says

"Please we'll be lucky if the earth is still spinning on its axis if we get back, what's one more change"

I roll my eyes

"I'm going to try and find him" Damon announced before leaving the room

Once he had left I turn to Caroline "How have you been? We haven't had a chance to talk since we got here" I say

"I'm fine, Klaus is driving me insane but everything else has been fine, what about you? She asks me

"I have been okay but I swere If I have to look at one more grimoire I will set it on fire" I complain

She laughs "And what about you ad Kol" she teases

"Seriously Caroline!" I yelled throwing a pillow at her

"And what about you and Klaus?" I ask her

"He is driving me insane!" she exclaims

"In a good way or a bad way" I ask

"Definitely Bad way he is so stubborn and horrible to his sister and I swere I want to punch that annoyingly gorgeous dimpled grin off his face" she yells falling back onto her bed  
I laugh

"You sure you don't want to kiss it off" I tease

"Bonnie Bennett!" she exclaims throwing a pillow at me

"It sound to me like you love him" I sing

"I do not, I hate him" she says crossing her arms

"I don't believe you" I sing

"I should go back to my room but this conversation is not over" I warn leaving

"Yes it is!" she yells as I leave the room

* * *

**Klaus (POV) - The next morning**

I wake up and head down stairs where I find Caroline wearing a beautiful golden gown sitting on the couch waiting for me

"Good your up, I'm going into town and I need someone to take me, so can one of your men do it? I would ask Kol but he is still upset after whatever happened yesterday" she says standing up

"How about I take you" I suggest, Katerina can wait and if not I could always compel her to believe I spent the day with her

"How about you don't" she says crossing her arms

"Why not? Would my company be so terrible?" I tease

"Yes it would" I says stubbornly

"Well than you shall have to endure it" I say

"I won't go then, I'll just read in the library" she says

"You already asked to go therefore we shall go" I say

"Fine but just because I am getting bored of being stuck in this Mansion" she says

"Perfect I shall get our horses" I say and head for the stables

"Horses!" she exclaims

"What about carriages?" she asks  
"We have but few, none are available at the moment and I enjoy horse riding" I explain

"Fine" she agrees

* * *

**Caroline (POV)**

I ride alongside Klaus wind blowing through my hair I look over at Klaus who looked like he was straight out of a cheesy romance novel.

Once we arrived in town we get off our horses and enter a bar or tavern or whatever they called it in this time, and sit down at the bar

"Your finest bourbon" Klaus ordered

"And what of you lovely lady" the bartender asks me

"A bottle of the most expensive wine you have" I replied

Klaus looks at me

"What? if I'm going to spend the day with you, I might as well be drunk" I say with a smile

He laughs

"How has your plan gone so far?" He asks me

"Terribly we figured out that we are stuck here until we fix an imbalance" I explain

"Perhaps it was my becoming a hybrid" He guesses

What is with that man and his hybrid curse but he could be onto something  
"Possibly but there are heaps of things it could be, the future is pretty messed up"

"So you are saying I do become a Hybrid" he says excitement in his eyes  
"You shall have to wait and see" I say

"Speaking of the future I know nothing of you, tell me about yourself you hopes your dreams everything you want in life" he says

I roll my eyes remembering when he said that to me in the future

"Fine I was born to Liz and Bill Forbes quickly became best friends with Bonnie and Caroline, my life was pretty normal until my father left to be with another man"

"Another man?" Klaus asks shocked

"Yea in the future people are more accepting than now, and yet me continue after my Dad left My mum was constantly working I had to pretty much raise myself I was all alone though I had my friends but they didn't really like me I was to controlling, neurotic, shallow insecure they always preferred each other and every boy I was interested in preferred Elena so I became insecure and desperate and that got me into a bad situation" I say looking down thinking of Damon

"Damon" Klaus guesses looking angry

"I overheard his apology" he explains

"Yea and after that happened I was in a relationship with Matt, nice guy but would always love Elena and then I died with Vampire blood in my system and you know what happens after that, then I killed someone and when Bonnie found out she stopped being my friend for a long time and when my Mum found out she wouldn't look at me for a while and Matt broke up with me and my Dad tortured me" I say remembering my dad

He looks shocked at all this "And you forgave them"

"I will always forgive them" I explain

"But it got better I got together with someone new Tyler, a new werewolf we dated for a while before life got in the way but we still tried to make it work but It just didn't and then my dad died but things weren't that bad I had Stefan to be there for me, he is my best friend he's like a brother to me and you, you were there to flirt with me and help me realise how awesome being a vampire is and now I love being a vampire" I explain

"Because of me" He says looking smug  
"Not just because of you I liked the person I had become I'm no longer insecure and shallow" I say

"Hello beautiful would you like to dance" a drunk man who was around 6 foot 5 and muscly asked me

"There is no music and even If there were I would rather walk into a fire" I say crossing my arms  
"You don't mean that" he says pulling on my arm, I attempt to break free only to discover he is a vampire

"The lady said to let go" Klaus warned from behind me standing up

"I do not believe this is of your concern" he says towering over Klaus attempting to look intimidating

"That is where you are wrong" he says pulling his head right off his body

Everyone in the tavern looks shocked before he turned around "You will all forget this ever happened" he compels and they all look away

He goes up to a middle aged man and compels "You will dispose of the body than forget this all"

He nods and takes the body away

I grab my bottle of wine and say "Let's go back to the Manor"

"Why we have not been here long?" he says

"True but you are covered in blood and you got some on my dress" I said signalling to my blood specked dress

"Perhaps we should return home" he agrees

We leave the tavern and get on our horses

"What are their names?" I ask him mounting my beautiful white horse

"Mine is Harcos which means Warrior in Hungarian and yours is called Purus which means pure in Latin" he explains

"Cool I wish I spoke that many languages I just speak French and English" I say  
"ainsi vous êtes toujours jeune, je suppose que vous en apprendrez plus dans le temps" he says in French

"I got some of that but I only speak basic French" I say confused

"How old are you?" he asks me  
"I was 17 when I died two years ago" I explain  
"You are quite young" he says  
"Yup I am a baby vampire and shouldn't we I don't know move?"

"But of course" he agrees and we left.

* * *

**Quick summary **

**At dinner Rebekah go into a fight with Kol about past love's and a woman named Marianna, Kol got so upset he killed someone and threw their body on the table then Bonnie and Damon filled Caroline in on what the witches said and she told them about Thomas. The next morning Klaus and Caroline went into town where she told him about her life and a man hit on her and Klaus killed him.**

**Klaus said "well you are still young I suspect you will learn more in time" translation by google translate and please REVIEW**


	19. Chapter 19, True Love Again

**Hello this is chapter 19 of Mine Again**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Vampire Diaries if I did I ****wouldn't ****have Damon go off the edge every five episodes just because he and Elena are in a fight **

* * *

**Katerina (POV)**

As I ran through the garden with Elijah I thought about my circumstances, I am not blind I know Klaus feels nothing for me he is clearly in love with Caroline but I do not mind for I do not love him

"You're meant to chase me" I laugh

I slow down to walking pace and say "You're mean to catch me"

"But If I catch you the game will be over" Elijah says from behind me

"Thank you for entertaining me" I say with a smile

"You looked lonely inside so I took pity on you" he says with a cheeky smile  
"Klaus promised to spend the day with me but he never returned home from the night" I say taking a seat on the bench

"Klaus does not live by any rules but his own" Elijah explains

"He is a very charming man hard for any women to resist I suppose'" I say not entirely believing what I am saying

"And yet" he asks me crossing his arms

"I know not why he court me he does not care about me at all it is clear his affections lay with Caroline" I admit  
"Many a union has been built on much less" Elijah says seriously

"Is it wrong to want more?" I ask  
"Do you have more with Trevor" he asks whispering Trevor's name sending shivers down my spine  
"Trevor believes that he loves me but true love is not real unless it is returned, do you agree?" I ask him  
"I do not believe in love Katerina" he says

It is so tragic when people stop believing especially a man such as Elijah  
"That is too sad for me to accept my lord, Life is too cruel if we cease to believe in love why would we want to live?" I ask

"What do I interrupt?" Klaus says appearing with his clothes covered in blood

Out of the corner of my eye I see Caroline in mint dress bringing horses to the stables, it does not take a genius to figure out they we're together but why do I not mind I have known he cares for her since the night we net when he introduced us

"Long night" Elijah says from behind me

"What has happened?" I asked shocked

"Wrong villager picked a fight at the tavern" he explains putting his arm around my waist and leading me away from Elijah

I should be glad that Klaus is spending time with me yet I would rather be with Elijah

I look back to Elijah with the wind blowing through his hair and give him a look that said goodbye

"How was your morning?" Klaus asks me

"Quite well, Elijah has been kind" I admit "What of yours?" I ask him

"Good I had some business to attend to in town so I left this morning" he explains

Does he believe me to be blind to not be able to tell he was with Caroline  
"Did you not finish with your business yesterday" I ask him knowingly

"Not quite, I am a very busy man" he replies

"But of course" I say

"We have not made any plans for the wedding?" I ask him suspiciously

I am no idiot far from it, I can tell something is wrong with this engagement

"Perhaps it would be a good time to start, what you have in mind?" he asks me politely  
"Well my family from Bulgaria would come or we could marry there" I suggest  
"All spectacular idea's" he says not appearing to be paying attention

"Do you have any ideas? It is your wedding also" I ask him  
"No but I suspect Rebekah may be interested in saying her opinion on the subject" he says with a smile  
"Yes she seems quite opinionated" I say remembering how she acted when we met

"To say the least" he says with a smile

* * *

**Bonnie (POV)**

I sit in the spell room going through more grimoires, which has to be the most boring task ever when I over hear a conversation in the hall

I sneak over and listen in "Edith please do you know a way to save her" I hear a voice I recognise as Elijah beg

"Yes a potion that will save her, but will Klaus agree to this?" I heard Edith ask  
"Let me handle my brother" Elijah says sounding worried

"Good I shall deliver the potion to you the day of the sacrifice" Edith agrees

"That would be fine, I shall talk to Niklaus tonight" Elijah says before realising I was there

"Miss Bennett, it is rude to listen to other peoples conversations" he says looking at me suspiciously

"Do not worry, I won't tell anyone you have fallen for Katerina" I say

"I never said that I fell for her" He says crossing his arms

"You wouldn't try to save her if you didn't" I say with a knowing smile

* * *

**Caroline (POV)**

When we returned I saw Klaus go over to Kathrine as I returned the horses, we would have had a servant do it but couldn't find any and I was not jealous nope not even slightly I just want to pull her head off her body for touching him… Okay fine I'm jealous

I storm away from the garden and go to the liquor cabinet where I saw Kol

"What are you after?" he asks me taking out a bottle of bourbon for himself

"Just a bottle of wine, I got one at the tavern but dropped it on my way back" I explain  
he laughs

"Any particular reason why you're drinking, I did not take you for a big drinker" he asks me taking out the wine and passing it to me before taking a seat on a couch

"Well you do not know me very well, when I was human I would end most nights passed out needing to be taken home by my friends" I explain remembering all those nights taking a seat next to him

"It is always the quiet ones" he says with a smile

"Ha! I am not quiet" I exclaim

"You are right you are not but I never took you like someone who would need to drink your always so happy" he explains

"The bigger the smile the more broken the girl" I explain

"What about you why are you drinking" I ask him changing the topic, I already had to tell my life story once today

"Maybe I like drinking" he says taking a sip  
"Or it's about Marianna" I say  
"What do you know of her?" he asks me suspiciously  
"Nothing" I admit

"Good let's keep it that way" he says avoiding eye contact  
"Okay I got it no talking about that, so how about we talk about something else" I suggest  
"Such as" he asks

"I don't know" I say  
"How about Klaus and Katerina" he suggests mischievously  
I scoff

"I'm starting to see who Klaus dagger's his siblings" I say and throw a pillow at him

"Speaking of siblings do you have any" he asks me  
"Not biological ones but my Dad's boyfriend has a daughter we just never got along" I explain  
"How about we play the question game, I ask you a question then you ask me one until we are so drunk we pass out or our words no longer make sense" I suggest  
"Deal, me first who was the last person you slept with" he asks me

I glare "Your brother in the future" I admit

"Ha! I knew it" he says victoriously

"My turn who was the last person you slept with" I ask him back

"Not sure her name but she was lovely"

"You're disgusting" I say revolted

"I did not drink for her I have different people for that" he explains

"Kill one of your friends who would it be" he asks me

"What kind of a question is that?" I ask annoyed  
"A good one, now answer" he demands  
"Fine Elena" I admit  
"The doppelganger?" he questions  
"Yes but It would be pretty stupid if she did die considering how many people have died so she could live" I say  
"Do you despise all doppelgangers" he asks me

"No Katerina's okay I guess and I never said I hate Elena I am just tired of her drama" I explain

"What about you how have did you resist the doppelgangers allure" I ask him  
"Please she was nothing but a whore with a pretty face" he explains

"Right because you care more about inner beauty" I joke

"I do not go after someone who my brother is into, I do have some morals besides I am far too handsome to be competing for some girl with my brother" he says cockily

I laugh at how vain he is

"Eh, your brother's better" I tease

"You are just blinded by love" he teases

I throw a pillow at him

"Oh now you're asking for it he says and pours a bottle of bourbon over my head

I shriek

"KOL!" I yell

"What your dress was already ruined with blood" he shrugs  
"I am going to get you back" I warn

"Good luck with that princess" he yells as I leave the room

* * *

**Damon (POV)  
**I am in the servants room searching for someone's whose name I doesn't even know, Maybe I should go ask Caroline I'm pretty sure she knows

"Hello have you seen a servant this height" I ask making Stefan's height with my hands "Light brown hair, green eyes" I ask a servant  
"Do you mean Thomas? He is in town getting food for the family" she explains  
"Well tell him when he gets back to report to me" I demand  
"Yes Sir" the maid agrees

* * *

**Klaus (POV)**

I stand by the fire and think of my situation, the ceremony is tomorrow and I shall finally become a hybrid as I have wanted for centauries yet I cannot get my mind off a certain baby vampire her golden hair beautiful big blue eyes with golden specs, her flawless alabaster skin

"The full moon is tomorrow brother after all these centauries it is finally time" I tell Elijah as he enters the room

"I have been to see the witches, Ii believe they may have found a way to spare the doppelganger" he explains walking around the room

"What does it matter if she lives or not, she is a means to an end that is all" I say my eyes remaining on the fire

"So she should die for your gain" he says

"She is human, her life means nothing" I say

"I beg you to consider this" he says turning to face me

Has my brother fallen for another Doppelganger I thought him to be smarter than that  
"Are you so foolish as to care for her" I ask turning to face him  
"Of course not" he denies  
"Love is a vampires greatest weakness and we are not weak Elijah we do not feel and we do not care" I say  
"What of Caroline?" Elijah asks me

He is right I have broken my own rule  
"What of Caroline" I deny

"You care for her brother do not lie to me I know you too well you have fallen for her do not deny it" he says

"I do not she does not matter to me but a challenge, tell the witches not to bother the sacrifice will happen as planned" I say and storm out of the room

* * *

**Caroline (POV)  
**I stand on the other side of the door and listen to the conversation, Klaus does not care about me I am nothing but a challenge to him, he may have in the future but he doesn't now.

I go to leave when Klaus enters the hallway and notices me there

"Caroline how long have you been standing there" he asks me worry marking his face  
"Long enough" I admit

"Perhaps we could talk elsewhere" he suggests  
"Or maybe not at all" I say and attempt to storm off but he in in front of me in the blink of an eye

"Caroline" he whispers

"I don't want to hear it Klaus" I say attempting to leave only for him to stop me again  
"What does it matter, it is not like you care" he says venom in his voice

"God are you really that blind to not see that I care about you" I admit  
"And I care for you" he says  
"Then why did you tell Elijah otherwise" I ask him  
"Caring for someone is a weakness, I am not weak" he says stubbornly

"God, just get over yourself you can't be killed! You're invincible! Some weakness is okay!" I yell  
"You do not understand" he exclaims  
"You're right I don't, I'm not some big bad invincible Vampire with trust issues" I yell  
"You're a walking on a fine line Caroline" he warns  
"Please I live on that line but that doesn't mean I'm not telling the truth" I say

"Why do you feel the need to lie to your siblings or maybe you're not and it's me who you're lying to?" I ask him  
"I could never lie to you Caroline" he whispers

"Why? Why do you say stuff like that then go and act like a class A jack ass"  
In seconds his lips are on mine, my arms instinctually wrap around his neck and pull him closer.

* * *

**Quick summary**

**Klaus and Caroline return home and Klaus ****interrupts ****Katherine and Elijah talking about love and ****Caroline ****see's and is ****jealous ****and ****goes ****over to Kol ****and ****talks to him and ends up ****with ****a bottle of bourbon poured over her head. Bonnie over hears Elijah ask for Edith's help saving Katherine. Damon asks where Thomas could be and Thomas will visit him when he returns. Klaus tells Elijah that he will not save ****Katherine ****and tells him he does not care for Caroline and she over hears and they argue and end up kissing.**

**Yay I ****finally ****got to write them together and Please ****Review****!**


	20. Chapter 20, Run Again

**Hello this is Chapter 20 of Mine Again**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Vampire Diaries if I did I would not make out Liv and Luke as the villains because they stopped the spell before Damon could come back.**

* * *

**Caroline (POV)**

I wake up my head resting something hard, I snuggled closer and an arm wraps around my waist, I remember what happened last night, I look over to see Klaus next to me his hair scruffy and his breathing shallow with his eyes closed but I know he's awake I would usually sneak out of bed but I don't want to leave his embrace, I snuggle closer

"Morning" he whispers seductively

"Big day today" I say knowing today is the day the sacrifice is meant to take place

"Yes I shall prepare for the ceremony later this morning but for now" he says before pulling me into a passionate kiss.

* * *

I enter the garden wearing beautiful ice blue gown with white layers showing from underneath In the distance I see Kathrine sitting on a bench looking thoughtful and decide to go and talk to her

Katerina Petrova have done nothing wrong, the only reason I haven't spoken to her before is because she's engaged to Klaus which is stupid because I know they are not really engaged

I walk over to her and say "Hello Katerina, how are you this morning?" I ask her politely wondering when she will learn the truth

"Quite fine Caroline but may I ask why you have chosen to approach me, you have never in the past?" she asks me suspiciously

"No reason" I say  
"I am no idiot Caroline far from it but do know I am not bothered by your relationship with Klaus I can tell he has no interest in me" she explains"

Then why you would marry him?" I ask taking a seat next to her

"I was born a peasant and have been offered an opportunity to live a better life as much as I wish to marry one I love I must think of myself first" she explains  
"Is there a man you do love" I ask curiously

I heard from Elena that Elijah had fallen from her when she was a human, I cant help but wonder if she ever truly loved him

"That is a bit private is it not" she says avoiding eye contact

"True but you know who I care for wouldn't it be fair for me to know who you care for in return" I say  
"Alright but tell no one" she warns  
"I have no intention to" I say truthfully  
"I have caught myself caring for Elijah which I know is wrong but one cannot control who they are for" she says staring away dreamily  
"I understand we do not choose love it chooses us" I say knowingly  
"Quite true" she says with a smile

"Now I should go, I was intending on speaking to Rebekah" I says excusing myself

"Good day Caroline" she says as I leave

* * *

**Rebekah (POV)**

I intend to visit Anthony soon, I have spent most of my days since I learnt of his fate with him.

I hear I knock on my door and open it to discover Caroline with a worried look on her face

"How are you?" she ask me entering my room

"As one would expect" I reply

"Maybe we could ask Nik again" she suggests

Wait did she just call him Nik

"Did you just call him Nik" I accuse my eyes widening

"Um…." She says looking down  
"Caroline you and Nik!" I accuse excitedly

"…"

I knew it! I knew it!" I yell jumping around

"Rebekah I know you and your brother are on bad terms at the moment but…" she says guiltlily before I interrupt her

"Do not worry about me Caroline this is about you and Nik" I reassure her

"So how did it happen was it romantic I want details well not details because well gross" I say  
she laughs

"I overheard him tell Elijah he does not care for me and finally admitted I like him which I know terrible timing and then he told me he does care about me and kissed me and you can figure out what happened after that" she explains

"Eeep finally you two are together I was becoming quite bored with you denying your feelings" I say

She laughs

"What about you how are you doing and don't say you'll be okay or change the subject tell me truthfully" she demands

"Fine, I cannot imagine losing him, I love him more than I ever loved the others he is not just another man" I say truthfully

"Oh Bekah" she says hugging me

"We have to find a way to save him" I whisper

"And we shall" she replies

* * *

**Klaus (POV)**

I am beyond happy everything is working out perfectly though there are the slight complications of Elijah being in love with the doppelganger and Rebekah moping because of Anthony g but they shall forgive me in time though Kol has yet to… oh well I am so close to braking my curse and Caroline and I are together, I cannot describe it but whenever we are together I am happier it is quite odd a feeling one that I do not wish to lose though she shall have to return to her own time eventually but hopefully that is not for quite some time

"Hello Mr Hybrid" I hear Caroline say from behind me

"Hello Love" I say embracing her and pecking her on the lips

"Hello you're not alone" I hear Rebekah say from behind me

"Rebekah what do I owe the honour" I say annoyed as Caroline releases herself from my embrace

"We want you to not to kill Anthony" Rebekah explains  
"And why would I do that dear sister" I ask her  
"Because you love me and you want me to be happy" she begs  
"you are too good for him" I say

"And Caroline is too good for you" he hisses

She is right Caroline is too good for me though I cannot imagine anyone being good enough for her

"Rebekah" Caroline hisses

"What, we all know it is true" she shrugs  
"What If she ends her relationship with Anthony will you not kill him then?" Caroline suggests

This would not be entirely out of the question but I do not want them to believe I am allowing him to live because of Caroline I am not weak

"I do not trust my sister to go against her word" I lie

"I cannot be trusted! I am not the one who daggers their siblings!" Rebekah exclaims

"True but you are the one that drops their panties for the first man you make eye contact with!" I say with a smile  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" Caroline yells

"Rebekah has been nothing but a good sister and you treat her like crap don't you get that if you continue this way you will end up alone!" she yells

"By who my sibling or you" I whisper  
"Both, it's a miracle they haven't left you yet" Caroline says before storming off with Rebekah

* * *

**Kol (POV)**

I knocked on Katerina's door

"Katerina may we speak for a moment" I ask her from outside her room  
"Yes" she replies opening the door

"May I come in?" I ask her

"But of Couse" she says suspiciously standing aside allowing me to enter

"Miss Petrova we need to speak of your engagement to my brother" I say to her

"Yes what of it?" she asks me

"There is no engagement he has never had the intention of marrying you" I tell her  
"What?" she asks confused but she does not look shocked

"Our family is unlike no other we are Vampires, Original Vampires the first of our kind and my brother created this facade so that he could kill you in a sacrifice to break a 500 year old curse" I explain to her

She looks shocked for a moment before something else take takes over her face determination  
"How can I survive" she asks me  
"You can run, get help from Trevor he is also a vampire and is clearly in love with you" I tell her  
"What of Elijah does he know of this?" she asks me  
"He has been helping Klaus since the beginning" I explain to her

She appears to look hurt by this

"Then I shall run without him" she whispers

"Good you must escape by tonight it is when they intend to do the sacrifice" I explain

"I shall speak to Trevor now then" she tells me  
"Good be sure not allow Klaus to know you are intending to flee" I say  
"Of course and may I ask why you have chosen to tell me this" she asks me suspiciously  
"Let me just say I want Klaus to pay" I say thinking of Marianna  
"Thank you Kol I shall not forget this" she says before leaving to find Trevor.

* * *

**Katerina (POV)**

I run to Trevor's room, I have to find a way to survive I shall not allow Klaus to win even If I have to die to stop him

"Katerina what are you doing here" Trevor asks me

"I know about the sacrifice I need your help" I explain to him hoping his love for me is enough  
"Katerina I wished to tell you but…" he says looking guilty

"I know but that is in the past what matters is that you help me now" I reassure him  
"Of course you know I would do anything for you" he says  
"Thank you Trevor" I thank him truthfully

"How do you intend to escape" he asks me  
"Am I correct is assuming Vampires are capable of mind control?" I ask him remembering my missing memories and odd acting servants  
"Yes" he says  
"Good than perhaps could you compel the servants so I may escape through the servant's exit" I suggest

"Good we shall go now then" he says and we leave

I do not like having to manipulate Trevor into doing this but I must do whatever it takes to survive, I have a family a daughter, I never got to hold her but I intend to go back for her one day and I will not allow him to win I think as I sneak to the servants area  
"Miss Petrova what are you doing here" an extremely handsome servants with light brown hair and green eyes asks me

"You will help Miss Pertrova out of the castle but will forget this all once Miss Petrova is safe" Trevor says

"Yes sir" he replies emotionless

"Good" he says before turning to me "I shall attempt to lead tem in the other direction while you run" he tells me

"Good I shall see you soon" I say before leaving with the handsome servant

* * *

**Quick summary**

**Caroline wakes up with Klaus than leaves and talks with Kathrine about love than goes and talks to Rebekah and tells her of her relationship with her brother and they talk about Anthony. Kol tells Kathrine about the sacrifice and she runs with the help of Trevor and a compelled Thomas.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	21. Chapter 21, Turn Again

**Hello this is Chapter 21 of Mine Again**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Vampire Diaries if I did I would have never shredded the horse drawing Klaus gave Caroline **

* * *

**Katerina (POV)**

"Wait I almost forgot Katerina you must take this and bring it to my friend Rose she shall bring you to freedom" Trevor explains giving me an ugly looking rock before I leave.

* * *

**That night**

I run with the handsome servants whose name I have discovered to be Thomas through a dark forest near the castle  
"They are coming I shall attempt to distract them, run as fast as you can" Thomas says before running off

In the distance I can hear him screaming in agony

He died because of me it's all my fault I think before falling over a tree branch causing myself to bleed

"Katerina I know your near I can smell your blood" I hear Elijah yell from the distance

He never cared about me if he did he wouldn't be here trying to kill me I am so idiotic to believe for a second that he did

"It is pointless to run Klaus will find you wherever you are" he shouts

They are going to find me and this will all be for naught

Before they could find me I heard Trevor distract them "This way there is more blood over there" he says leading them away

I sigh in relief and pull myself from the ground to attempt to run again only to run straight into Trevor

He smiles at me lovingly and pushes me into a tree and says "Head east I cannot lead them astray much longer"  
"And I cannot run anymore" I reply exhausted

"Never mind there is a cottage, you will be safe there go now go" he says and I do as I am told and run east.

* * *

It is morning when I discover the cottage I run to it hoping that Trevor is correct and I would be safe there

I knock and the door and yell for help looking behind me frequently in case Elijah had found me

An old lady opens the door and I continue to beg for help

"I do not invite strangers into my home" she says before attempting to slam the door in my face  
"No, Trevor he said that you would help me" I beg

"Well damn him always making promises I do not want to keep" I beautiful women with long light brown hair says coming to the door

When she sees me she seems shocked

"Let the girl in" she says and the old lady allows me in

"Bring her water and something to eat" she tells the old lady in the same way Trevor had used on Thomas

The old lady nods and leaves to gather food

"You must be Rose thank you" I say sincerely resting by the fire enjoying the warmth

"Trevor says to show you this to prove I am who I say that you would help me to freedom" I say showing her the rock I had stolen from Klaus

"You stole this from Klaus" she accuses  
"It was to be apart off the sacrifice ritual so I stole it and made my escape" I explain  
"People do not escape from Klaus everyone that tries ends up back in his grasp and everyone that helps them dies" she says looking angry

"I know the risk you bring on yourself by giving me aid" I say hoping Trevor was right and that she would help me  
"I am risking nothing at nightfall I will bring you back to Klaus and beg him to show us both mercy" Rose exclaims throwing me into a room

I shall not go back to Klaus, I do not wish to die but if that is what it takes than I shall I think and search the room for something to kill myself with so I can die I look around the room and find a dagger behind the bed

I rest on the bed and cut myself in my stomach

* * *

**That night**

I lie in pain hoping it shall be over soon, I should have chosen a quicker way to die

"It is nightfall time to go" Rose says entering the room with a coil of rope

"When did this happen" she asks me noticing my bleeding

"In the woods, I tripped" I lie

"That is a lie I would have smelt it" she accuses discovering the dagger I had hidden

"I would rather die than go back to Klaus, Please just let me die" I beg

"If you die than Trevor dies with you" she says biting into her wrist

"No! No!" I beg as she forced her blood into my throat

The taste is coppery and disgusting I try to get it out of my mouth but the taste remains

"Where is she?" I hear Trevor ask entering the cottage

In the blink of an eye Rose is in the other room holing him to the wall

I take this as my opportunity to die I take the rope she had left on the bed and hang it from the celling creating a noose for my head I stand on an box than jump off it preparing for death

It is impossible to breathe I struggle for a moment before I feel nothing

* * *

I wake up… but wait how is this possible I was meant to die? I think to myself

"What did you do Katerina?" I hear Trevor ask from across from me

I must have turned into a vampire it is the only explanation

"I would have helped you live" he says as I pull myself from the bed

"You would have helped me run that was never going to be enough" I tell him  
"It was enough for me" he says sadly

"Do you not see Trevor she used you to help her escape and me to turn her, Klaus will see our role in this" Rose says from the doorway

"And for that I am sorry" I say sincerely

"As am I for this" she says speeding towards me with a wooden stake

I pull the old lady in front of me than when she has been attacked the sweet scent of blood fills my nostrils and I am drawn to it one I have taken my first sip I instantly feel different more powerful

"Please understand" I beg

"You have just signed our death sentences" Rose says backing away  
"Better you die than I" I say and throw the old ladies body at them and run as fast as I can

* * *

**Caroline (POV)**

I stand In Klaus's room as he paces around throwing everything off this desk I cannot help but stare at this broken man

"Klaus" I beg forgetting I was ever angry with him

"You should go Caroline I do not wish to hurt you" he says to me not looking up  
"You're not going to hurt me" I say going closer to him

"You do not know what I am capable of Caroline" he whispers  
"Yes I do, I know you, and I care about you, on your best day and on your worst" I tell him

In seconds he is kissing me

I smile with pure joy looking at his handsome face with my arms wrapped around his neck

"She could return, Elijah may find her if he was not the one that helped her escape in the first place" he says releasing me from the kiss but his arms still remaining around my waist  
"You brother loves you he will always be loyal to you" I tell him starring into his blue eyes

"Perhaps you are right" I whisper though I know it is not true  
"Of course I am" he says with a cheeky smile

"You're not the one from the future" I point out

"True and would I be correct in presuming that you will tell me nothing of Katerina?" he asks

"Yup" I reply before pulling him back into a kiss

* * *

**Bonnie (POV)**

I sat in the spell room with Edith performing locater spells on Katerina every five minutes and alerting Klaus's guards of her whereabouts, I hate being Klaus's witch bitch but I doubt now would be the time to object

"Hey little witch, want to break from witchy juju" Damon asks poking his head through the door to the spell room

"Sure this is becoming tedious" I reply

"We are meant to be searching for the girl" Edith points out

"I'm sure Klaus won't mind I am fairly sure will be in a wonderful mood when Caroline is done with him" Damon says with a wink

"God get that image out of my mind" I say disgusted I say as we leave the room

"Please call me Damon and sadly I cannot" he says cheekily going over to the liquor cabinet and stealing a bottle of bourbon

"Do you want some?" he asks me

"Definitely" I say taking a sip and cringing

"Did you find this so called doppelganger and seriously since when is Stefan a doppelganger" I ask him confused

"Right I forgot you're from a different time turns out Doppelgangers are a consequence of Silas and Amaras immortality not the Originals" he explains taking the bottle out of my hands and taking a huge sip

"Okay I guess that makes sense and did you find him" I ask him  
"Yup he is meant to come by and speak to me later but for now I am bored out of my mind" he explains

"Oh how hard it must be to be you" I joke

"Extremely hard little witch" he says clearly knowing I was being sarcastic

I roll my eyes

"What about you little Bird how is life treating you?" he asks me

"You know grimoire's, spells normal witchy things" I explain surprised he asked how I was doing  
"Apart from that" he says  
"What else is there?" I ask him  
"What about Kol is he still hitting on you?" he asks my  
"Seriously you're going to ask me about Kol and no to answer your question I haven't seen him since dinner" I explains confused

"And?" he asks me  
"And what? I am apparently going to get back together with Jeremy so…" I say thinking about what Caroline told me

"True but you're not yet" he points out  
"Exactly yet but as far as Jeremy is aware we are together" I say  
"But…" he says before I cut him off  
"But nothing and since when do you care so much about my love life?" I ask him curiously

"I don't just bored" he explains but I do not believe him

"Right sure" I say sarcastically taking another sip

* * *

**Caroline (POV)  
**I come downstairs to see Bonnie and Damon sitting on the couch drunk

I am surprised that they are hanging out as far as I was aware they hated eachother

"Hello, Bonnie since when do you get drunk" I ask stealing the bottle off of her and taking a sip

"What not happy with your Hybrid, opps excuse me I did not mean to be rude" he teases faking remorse

"Don't be an arse" Bonnie says to him

"And for your information I am very happy with him" I say with a smile sitting down next to Bonnie

"Ugh I did not want to know that" Damon say disgusted covering his ears

"For once I have to agree with Damon yuck" Bonnie agrees taking the bottle back from me taking a bug sip

"I think I'm going to have to cut you off, they don't have stomach pumps in the 1400s" I point out

"Boo" she grumbles drunkenly

"Witches really can't handle their liquor" Damon says stealing the bottle off me

"True dat" I agree

"Not all of us are dead" Bonnie points out

"Yup you can thank Katherine for that" Damon says

"Yes sweet innocent Katerina" Damon says jokily  
"She's not that bad" I say standing up for her

I actually feel sorry for her if I look past her killing me and forcing me to be her spy and trying to hurt Elena and everything she is just as bad as Damon and Klaus the only difference is we care about them

"She killed you" he points out

"I'm over it" I explains  
"And I'm too forgiving" Bonnie says stealing the bottle back  
"No your too loyal" Damon says taking it back off of her

"Caroline" I hear Klaus yell coming down the stairs

"Yes" I answer

"I am leaving for Bulgaria I shall be back in a month" he explains  
"A month what are you doing having a holiday" I ask him

"No I am paying a visit to Katerina's family" he explains

"Why" I ask him confused  
"I discovered she has turned herself into a vampire so I intend to kill everyone she loves" she says through gritted teeth  
"Oh god I almost forgot what you did to them" I say

"You don't approve" he asks me though I doubt it would matter if I didn't  
"No its sick and disgusting but I can't change the past so I'm coming with you" I say getting up  
"Blondie if you are gone for a month you won't be here when we travel again and you will leave us behind" Damon points out

I hate it when he is right  
"Fine then come with us" I suggest

"With pleasure we won't be any chance get to see Katerina when she discovers her family dead" he asks  
"You're sick" Bonnie says looking disgusted  
"Sadly not" Klaus says  
"Well we should pack when are we leaving?" I ask Klaus  
"First thing tomorrow" Klaus explains  
"Than Bonnie and I should go now" I say before dragging Bonnie away

* * *

**Quick summary**

**Katerina ran with Thomas who died then she went to the cottage and met Rose who wanted to bring her back to Klaus but she would have rather died than gone back to him so she killed herself to discover she had become a vampire and ran. Caroline comforts Klaus. Damon and Bonnie talk and drink and Caroline joins them**

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	22. Chapter 22, Daddy Klaus Again

**Hello this is chapter 22 of Mine Again**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Vampire Diaries if I did I would of never killed Alaric (YAY HE'S BACK)**

* * *

**Caroline (POV)**

I enter the boat which will be taking us to Bulgaria, On the bright side of being trapped time travelling I have been seeing a lot of the world, I have seen Chicago, England and now Bulgaria this is kind of awesome and I have got to spend some time with Klaus

When he promised to never come back I thought I would just get him out of my system and it would be over I would never think of him again but It has had the opposite effect I'm pretty sure I'm in love with him

"You excited to go to Bulgaria?" Bonnie asks me

"Yea it's going to be awesome well apart from the reason we're here" I say feeling guilty

"It's not your fault, we can't change the past" she reassures me

"I know but I still feel sorry for Katherine" I admit

"Why she's a bitch" Damon says

"True but she doesn't deserve for her entire family to die" I say standing up for Kathrine  
"Not her entire family Nadia lives" Bonnie points out  
"Yea to die in her mother's arms" I say remembering when it happened, everyone looked sad except Tyler who was the one who killed her  
"Whatever and may I ask whether you and Mr Original are going to have separate rooms" He asks with a wiggle of his eye brows

"You may ask I just won't answer" I reply  
"I'll take that as a yes then" he teases

"We shall be leaving in but an hour" Klaus says entering the room

"Good let's just hope I don't get sea sick" Bonnie says

"How long is it going to take to get too Bulgaria?" I ask him

"It would of taken months but I had Miss Bennett do a spell so that it would take us a mere week" Klaus explains  
"Why the rush?" I ask  
"We do not know how long you shall be staying with us and I intend to reach Bulgaria before Katerina" Klaus explains

"So where are our rooms" I ask  
"Don't you mean where is your and Klaus's room" Damon says with a wink

"Miss Bennett is staying upstairs on the first room to your right and Mr Salvatore is across from her" Klaus explains  
"Don't worry witchy I don't snore much" Damon says with a smirk

"I'm going to go to my room see you later Caroline" Bonnie says and goes downstairs with Damon following behind her

"And where am I staying" I ask Klaus wrapping my arms around his neck pulling him closer

"You shall be upstairs with my Love" he explains  
"Perfect" I say pulling him into a kiss

"I should probably go unpack" I say tearing my lips from his  
"The servants can do it for you" he says kissing my neck  
"I don't need servants and what is your obsession with having others doing your dirty work?" I ask him

"I am the most powerful creature on the planet I do not need to unpack my bags" he says with a wolfish grin  
"And extremely modest" I say sarcastically

"But of course" he replies pecking me on the lips

"Perhaps we could have dinner tonight just you and I" he suggests  
"That sounds lovely but what am I going to do about my diet" I ask him worried I would have to hurt someone  
"I have animals caged below deck for you to feed on which is another reason I had Miss Bennett speed up the trip" he explains  
"Who would of thought Klaus Mikaelson could be so sweet" I say touched by this gesture  
he puts his finger to his lips and whispers "Our little secret"  
I laugh and kiss him

* * *

**Damon (POV)**

I lie on my bed reading as a servant unpacks my bag, I must say there are some advantages to being in the 1400s

I look up from my book when I hear a knock on my door and Bonnie poking her head through the door

"I'm bored" she tells me  
"You really are a child aren't you?" I ask putting my book down  
"I'm 18 not 8" she says sitting down next to me  
"Exactly you're a baby" I say with a smirk  
"Not all of us can be 150" he points out  
"technically I'm in my 160s" I say

"Right because that is so much better" she says sarcastically  
"Why don't you read a book" I ask her  
"I have read books all trip" she says  
"No you have read Grimoires there is a difference" I point out  
"Still" she complains  
"Why don't you hang out with Barbie" I ask her  
"She's with Klaus" she tells me  
"They have become quite close haven't they" I tease

"Yea it's going to suck for them when we have to go again" she says sounding worried for her friend  
"She might not want to go she could give you the necklace and spend eternity with her boy toy" I say wondering what she will do

"Caroline wouldn't do that she would miss her Mum, Stefan and Matt and everybody" Bonnie tells me  
"Your underestimating how much she loves Klausy" I say with a mischievous smirk  
"Klaus is in the future as well" she points out  
"True but I heard through the grapevine that he is quite busy In New Orleans" I say remembering what Kathrine told me  
"What do you mean?" Bonnie ask me curiously  
"Klaus got that Tyler's werewolf friend Haley or Hally or whatever pregnant" I explain  
"What!" Bonnie yells in shock

"Yup I laughed so hard when I heard he doesn't exactly come across as the daddy type" I laugh  
"Does Caroline know?" she asks me

"Nope" I say popping the p

"I have to tell her!" she exclaims  
"Why we might never get back to the future any way" I shrug  
"She deserves to know" she says and storms out of the room and I follow behind her, I'm not going to miss this

* * *

**Caroline (POV)**

I lie on my bed before I hear a knock on the door

"Come in" I yell to see Damon poking his head through the door

"Oh great it's you" I say sarcastically sitting up

"And Witchy" Damon says revealing Bonnie hiding behind him

"Oh hi Bonnie, what are you guys doing here" I ask  
"Caroline there is something you should know" Bonnie says sounding worried sitting at the end of the bed  
"What?" I ask cautiously

"It's about future Klaus" she tells me  
"What about him" I ask

I have been thinking that he has been keeping something from me  
"He knocked up that wereslut Haley" Damon explains with a smirk  
WHAT?" I ask confused

This has to be some sort of sick joke, Klaus wouldn't have slept with Haley and even if he did Vampires can't have kids it's impossible  
"Vampires can't have kids" I mutter confused  
"Hybrids can apparently it's all a little twilight for me but the idea of Klaus as a dad is hilarious" Damon laughs

"Damon you should go" Bonnie warns

"Whatever and I'm sure Barbie will make a wonderful Step mother" he says before leaving the room

"This can't be true" I mutter  
"Damon says it is" Bonnie tells me  
"And you believe him?" I ask her

"He seems sincere" she explains  
"When is he ever?" I ask  
"Its true Care" she tells me

"He would have told me… right" I ask  
"He might not of wanted you to know" she says  
"Who sleeps with someone and doesn't tell them you have a kid!" I yell  
"He probably didn't think you would sleep with him if you knew" he says sounding worried  
"Because I probably wouldn't have! I'm 19 I'm nobody's Step mother!" I exclaim  
"What am I going to do?" I ask falling back onto the bed

"What can you do none of this is going to happen for centauries if at all" Bonnie points out  
"I'm meant to have dinner with him tonight and I don't think I'm going to be able to pretend that everything's okay and that I'm not mad at him" I say worried  
"I would say pretend you're sick but I doubt he would buy it" Bonnie says with a comforting smile  
"How about you are upset about something and I need to be there for you" I suggest  
"What would I be upset about and what about afterwards were stuck on this boat for a week" she points out  
"I'm starting to wish we just teleported" I grumble  
"As awesome as that would be we can't" Bonnie points out  
"I could swim to Bulgaria" I suggest  
"Doubtful" she tells me  
"True" I agree  
"What am I going to do" I as  
"I have no idea Care" she tells me  
"Whatever, how about we talk about anything other than him" I suggest  
"Like what?" she questions  
"You and Damon have been closer recently" I say  
"Yea its weird were almost friends, you don't mind considering what happened with you two" she asks  
"He apologized and it's not about me you can't let what other people think rule your life" I tell her  
"I don't let other people rule my life" she grumbles  
"Please you are the definition of push over" I tell her  
"I'm not that bad" she says  
I give her a knowing look

"Whatever" So what are you going to do about Klaus

"I have no idea, I'm going to have to show up to dinner tonight and hope he doesn't notice" I suggest

* * *

**Klaus (POV)**

I knock on mine and Caroline door

It opened it revealed Caroline wearing a royal blue gown with golden layers and her golden hair piled on her head with curls falling down her face

"You look ravishing love" I tell her  
"Thanks" she says with a smile that did not reach her eyes

"Are you alright love?" I ask her concerned

"I'm fine we should get to dinner" she says walking straight past me

When we reach the table I help her into her chair and she gives me a nod in gratitude before taking a large sip of her wine

"Thirsty?" I ask her

"Sort of" she replies  
"Please love tell me what is bothering you" I plead  
"It's complicated" she replies avoiding eye contact

"Alright then Love" I say feeling dejected

She looks guilty before saying "it really is a beautiful dinner" she says signalling to the candle lit dinner

"Thank you and you can be honest with me love" I tell her

"Fine I found something out about the future about you which I am less than happy about" she tells me

What could I of done she already knows all the horrible things I have done, did I hurt someone she cares about? Was I with someone else?  
"Which would be?" I question

"I can't tell you but if you were future you I would I probably screamed at you and slapped you silly" she tells me

"I am glad that I am not then" I say with a smile

"When will dinner get here?" she asks

"Soon the servants should be bringing it out now" I explain

"Cool" she says  
"Yes it is quite cold today" I agree  
she bursts into laughter, it bring s a smile to my face to see her happy

"Cool is a term it means good or awesome" she explains  
"Oh I see the future is quite a strange time" I say  
"You have no idea you would faint if you saw what women wear every day or the dances or music it would be hilarious" she laughs

I am glad that her mood has improved

"Anyway what do you want to talk about?" she asks me

"You" I reply immediately

She laughs

"What about me you already know my story" she points out  
"True but I do not know what you want in life what you enjoy doing in your spare time" I point out  
"What do I want in life… to live I guess and what do I enjoy doing um… singing" she says

"There must be more that you want other than to live" I say  
"I don't know I guess I want to see the world and I am on my way to Bulgaria so yay and other than that not much" she tells me

"What of before you turned?" I ask her

"Newscast Journalism until I got kidnapped by a reporter" she tells me  
"You are in danger quite a lot are you not" I say angry at the idea of anyone hurting her

"Yup I think it's the hair I seem like thee sweet innocent damsel in distress type I guess"

"Not to me" I tell her  
before she could speak the servants come out with the food

* * *

**Quick Summary**

**They got onto the boat which will arrive in Bulgaria in a week thanks to magic, they all got there rooms and Klaus asked Caroline to have dinner with him. Damon told Bonnie about Hope (The baby) and they told Caroline who is upset then she went to have dinner with Klaus and they talked and she began to cheer up**

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday I did write it I just hated it so I scraped it and wrote this instead not sure if this is any better I wrote it then accidentally deleted half of it so I had to write it up quickly so sorry and PLEASE REVIEW If you don't review Im going to assume you hate it**


	23. Chapter 23, Love you Again

**Hello this is Chapter 23 of Mine Again**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Vampire Diaries if I did I wouldn't have sent Kathrine to hell so she could never be with her daughter**

* * *

**Caroline (POV)**

The servants bring us our food as well as our blood though I doubt Klaus is having the same as me

"How is your blood?" he asks me  
"Disgusting" I reply cringing at the taste

"Yes I do not understand how you are able to drink it" he laughs  
"Stubbornness mostly" I reply

I was angry with him but I'm not any more how does he do that? I wonder if he made Haley feel this way UGH the idea of them together makes me want to throw up my blood, why did he sleep with her?

"Actually I'm going to go talk to Bonnie, bye" I say and angrily get up  
"Caroline wait!" he yells after me

**"**Yes" I reply turning to him

"What can I do?" he pleads  
"Nothing I'll be fine" I say and run out

I feel so guilty he has been nothing but sweet and I'm being horrible to him but whenever I see him I can help but wonder if his kid will have his dimples or his eyes or his curls and I get mad because he never told me, what am I going to do?

I decide against going to Bonnie she will just worry and I don't want that I go to my room which smells like him "What am I going to do?" I mumble to myself falling back onto the bed

I could end things with him but he's done nothing wrong and I really don't want that I love him and I don't want to lose him

"Love what are you doing here, I thought you were going to speak with Bonnie" Klaus asks from the doorway sounding hurt

"I am, I just need to get some things" I say jumping up and taking out a dress for tomorrow, I guess I'm going to see Bonnie

"Love" he whispers

"I'm sorry" I whimper  
"Why what could I have done that would of made you act this way was I unfaithful did I kill someone you care about" he questions  
"No we were never technically together so if you did sleep with someone I wouldn't have the right to be angry and no you haven't killed anyone that I care about recently" I tell him  
"Then what was it?" he asks me  
"I can't tell you" I whimper  
"I am not going to sit here when you are pulling away from me!" he exclaims  
"You don't have a choice" I mutter avoiding eye contact  
"Do you really care for me so little that you discover a demon from my past and give up on us" he asks me

"Of course not!" I yell

"Then why? How are you able to walk away if you care about me" he asks angrily  
"I do care about you, I love you! which is why this is so hard!" I yell and storm out of the room leaving a dazed Klaus in my wake

I run into Bonnie's room crying

"Caroline what happened?" Bonnie asks me putting down her book

"Its Klaus we got into a fight" I explain  
"What did you tell him" she asks  
"That I found something out about him in the future that upset me and he accused me of not caring about him and I told him that I love him" I explained with tears pricking my eyes  
"Oh Caroline" Bonnie whispers before pulling me into a hug

"I love him Bonnie, more than I ever loved Matt or Tyler or anyone" I whimper between sobs

* * *

**Bonnie (POV)**

I wake up top and tails with Caroline like we have so many times before I look over to her and see her face is still wet with tears

"Wakey wakey Caroline" I yell shaking her awake

"What time is it?" she grumbles

"No clue but I'm pretty sure its morning" I tell her, I miss digital clocks

"Wonderful would you mind doing me a ginormous favour and getting me my blood?" she begs

I really don't want to but she has puppy dog eyes, how do you even get the blood?

"Fine but you owe me" I tell her and going down stairs to get her blood where I see Klaus

"Wrong time traveller" I tell him

"I was hoping for Caroline" he tells me

"She's a bit under the weather" I lie

I walk over to a cage with a cute defenceless animal inside

"How exactly do you get the blood?" I ask him

"I could take care of it if you would like" he offers  
"Thanks" I tell him

"Fine" he says before taking out a squirrel and pulling its head right off pouring its blood into a glass

"That is disgusting no wonder Caroline hates it" I grumble disgusted  
"It also taste disgusting and what has Caroline told you of last night's events"  
"Everything and no I will not tell you what she is keeping from you" I tell him

"But of course" he says looking annoyed

Than he turns around with the mug in his hand

"Where are you going?" I ask him suspiciously

"To bring this to Caroline" he says mischievously

"I never agreed to that" I argue

He just smiled and ran upstairs at inhuman speed

* * *

**Caroline (POV)**

I lie in bed when I hear a knock on the door

"It's you room Bonnie, come in" I yell

When I look to the door way expecting to see Bonnie I see Klaus

"You're not Bonnie" I whisper

"No I am not" he says and hangs me a glass I take a sip to realise its blood

"Bonnie seemed reluctant to get it so I did it for her" he says with a wolfish grin  
"What are you really doing here Klaus?" I ask him  
"I wanted to see you and to talk about last night" he explains  
"What about it?" I ask knowing what he meant

"You know what I am speaking of love" he tells me

"Well maybe I don't want to talk about it tell him before chugging the blood and shoving the glass in his face

"We have to" he tells me  
"No we don't I'm going to have to leave soon so why? Why should I get my heartbroken when I know it's not going to work?" I yell

"Perhaps you are right but that may not be the case you could take off the necklace" he pleads

I really want to say yes but I can't do that to Bonnie and Mum and Stefan and Matt and everyone I left behind  
"No I can't I have a mum a life that I can't let go of" I tell him  
"It shall be there in 500 years" he begs  
"That may not be long for you but for me that is eternity" I whimper  
"Do you not wish to spend 500 years with me?" he asks his eyes wearing a look of sadness

"Of course I do I just…" I whimper  
"Not enough" he whispers  
"Hey don't go acting like I don't care about you, you know I do" I tell him remembering last nights confession  
"Then what is the issue" he asks  
"I'm not going to abandon the people I care about and we will see each other again just not for another 500 years" I remind him

"I may be a patient man but 500 years is quite a long time" he says

"I know but I don't have a choice" I whimper  
"There is always a choice" he says nearing closer to me

In seconds my lips are on his and his arms around my waist as he passionately kisses me I instantly forget all my worries and my anger

I pull away when I hear a knock on the door

"Oh sorry" Bonnie mutters embarrassed from the doorway

"Just making sure you're okay and I'm going to go bye" she says grabbing her book and running out of the room with her cheeks a bright red

I laugh

"Where we're we?" he asks putting his arms back around me  
"In a fight" I remind him

"Details" he says returning to kissing me

* * *

**Bonnie (POV)  
**Oh god that was awkward I think as I walk to Damon's door

I knock and hear him yell for me to come in

"Are you intending you make this a daily visit Little Bird" he asks lying on his bed reading a book  
"Well am not going back to my room" I say remembering Klaus and Caroline, they better not do it on my bed  
I see him listening in before bursting into laughter

"I would not recommend that unless you want to be scared for life" he laughs  
I laugh

"I see you finally learned to appreciate literature" he says pointing to the book in my hands

"Desperate times call for desperate measures" I say taking a seat next to him and begin to read and he does the same

* * *

**Caroline (POV) The next day**

I wake up to Klaus's arms wrapped around me in our room

I don't know what I am going to do about my having to leave or Klaus and Haley ugh I still can't stand the idea of them together

"Morning love" Klaus whispers seductively

I smile "Morning" I reply turning to face him

"What shall we do today" he asks me  
"Not much to do, were stuck on a boat" I remind him  
"True, perhaps once we reach Bulgaria I could show you all it has to offer" he says with a smile  
"Once your done slaughtering an entire family" I say guiltily  
"And the servants" he says with a smirk  
"Why are you doing this to Kathrine" I ask  
"Why did you just call her Kathrine?" he questions suspiciously

"That's what she changes her name to" I explain

"You know of her in the future" he asks  
"Who do you think killed me" I say  
He growls "She killed you" he says anger in his eyes  
"Yup I'm over it though" I say with a smile  
"Katerina survives to be 500?" he questions  
"Yup Kathrine the survivor the manipulative bitch that will do anything to survive or at least that's what Damon called her" I explain  
"Called? She dies?" he asks appearing to be interested  
"I probably shouldn't tell you all this" I say, I am terrible at keeping secrets!  
"Nature promised to reverse any effects you have made in this time so what you tell me will have no conscience" he reminds me of what I had told him  
"Fine, she gets the cure for Vampirism shoved down her throat, manages to survive after that even taking down a 2000 year old immortal and almost killing a 500 year old vampire but Damon fed her to Silas of course she survived that too but she was rapidly aging and with the help of her long lost daughter" I explain  
"I was correct in assuming she had a daughter by the existence of your friend Elena" he says happily  
"Let me finish" I scold playfully

"She used her families Traveller magic to possess Elena and fooled us for a couple weeks until Stefan and I figured it out and we found out that Tyler who's a hybrid bit her daughter so we took her daughter and gave her a choice say goodbye to her daughter and die or run again" I explained  
"She ran" he guesses  
"No she came and said goodbye and Stefan one of the only men who she had truly loved killed her of course she had injected Elena's body with werewolf venom beforehand as a goodbye gift as she called it" I say remembering  
"She certainly comes a long way from now and from what I have heard it sounds very odd that she would give up" he says surprised  
"She was alone for centauries then she found her daughter and without the only person who truly loved her life wasn't worth living anymore and she wanted to be with her daughter in death but of course the universe decided to send her to hell separating her and Nadia forever which is ridiculous" I explain  
he laughs

"Hey don't be mean she's not that bad" I say standing up for her  
"She killed you" he reminds me  
"You sound like Damon" I laugh

"I reject the notion at hand" he says stubbornly  
"Yea, yea we should get up" I say attempting to sit up  
"Perhaps but first" he says and pulls me into a kiss

"I kiss back before pulling away

"Nope I'm getting up" I tell him and jump out of bed

* * *

**Quick Summary**

**Caroline leaves the dinner and tells Klaus she is going to talk with Bonnie and he finds her in his room and they get into a fight and she confesses to loving him and storms off and the next morning Bonnie goes down to get Caroline blood and bumps into Klaus who does it for her and takes the blood to Caroline and they talk and end up making up and Bonnie spends the afternoon treading with Damon. The next morning Klaus and Caroline talk and Caroline tells him about Kathrine.**

**Sorry if this is too fluffy I may read a little of Fault in our Stars this afternoon but I'm only like 5 chapters in so NO SPOILERS (Gus is so awesome) and back to the chapter I don't really like it so please tell me what you think I love constructive criticism so PLEASE REVIEW!**


	24. Chapter 24, Ride Again

**Hello this is Chapter 24 of Mine Again**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Vampire Diaries if I did I wouldn't have the Mystic Falls gang made out to be the good guys when they are just as bad as the villains**

* * *

**Caroline (POV) a week after they got onto the boat**

I stepped onto the dock and looked around, Bulgaria was beautiful

"Please tell me there is going to be a Carriage" I plead

"There shall for part of the way" Klaus tells me  
"Part?" I question  
"For the first part of the way we shall be on horses" he explains  
"Horses? I don't know how to ride a horse" Bonnie squeals  
"It is simple just doo as Caroline does" Damon shrugs

"I don't heal like Caroline does" Bonnie points out  
"Put a protection spell on yourself or you could just have us heal you if you get hurt" Damon shrugs**  
**"I could but…" Bonnie complains  
"Are you afraid?" Damon accuses

"Of course not I'm a powerful witch I'm not afraid of horses" she denies

"You're a powerful witch who is afraid" Damon teases

"Whatever who doesn't Bonnie just ride with Damon" Klaus suggests sounding frustrated

"Fine but go slowly" Bonnie warns waving her finger in his face

"But of course" he says with a bow before walking over to a horse leading her to Bonnie, getting onto the horse and giving her his hand to help her up

She just puffed taking his hand and getting onto the horse

"You're meant to ride side saddle" Damon points out

"No way and I doubt anyone can tell with these ridiculous dresses" she complains

I laugh and get onto a horse with Klaus and we ride away

I can ride by myself but less horses is better and I like being with Klaus

"How long exactly will we be on these horses?" I ask

"Until nightfall when we shall all rest" Klaus explains  
"Great, when do we eat?" Bonnie asks

"There is food in one of the satchels" Klaus explains

"So what are we going to do when we reach Katherine's village?" I ask

"I shall slaughter her family and the servants then perhaps we could have dinner and I could show you the rest of Bulgaria"  
"Oh how romantic" Damon teases which receives a hit on the head from Bonnie

I lean over Klaus's shoulder and give him a kiss on his cheek and whisper "That sounds perfect"  
"I think I'm going to throw up" Damon says mockingly  
"Please like we don't want to throw up every time you making out with Elena in front of us" I say

"Elena is that not the doppelganger which you share with your brother" Klaus teases and though I could not see his face I knew he was smirking

"I do not share her with Stefan" Damon argues

"No he's right she went back and forth between them there's a difference" I say with a laugh

"Your being pretty quiet back there Witchy" Damon accuses Bonnie

"Elena's relationship with you two wasn't her best choice" Bonnie says

"To say the least" I agree  
"What is with you Blondie?" Damon asks me  
"I'm being honest" I say

"Didn't you and Elena make up after graduation from what you told me" Bonnie asks me  
"We did but I'm getting sick of her I had a right to be angry at graduation and she wouldn't even apologize which I overlooked" I say  
"What did she do?" Klaus asks  
"She had her emotions off and stole my prom dress, tried to kill me and almost killed my mother and was a total bitch to me" I say annoyed remembering  
"She tried to kill you and your mother and wouldn't even apologize" Klaus asks shocked

"Which I forgave her for which she is still yet to apologize for I might ass and then at College I was dating this guy who became a vampire…" I explain  
I hear Klaus growl

"I thought you were with Tyler" Bonnie asks  
"I was but he dumped me and then I went out with Jesse, the vampire and I had to heal him and he got turned into a vampire by this creepy doctor and we were dancing and he bit me it was really weird" I say

"He bit you?" Klaus asks sounding angry  
"Yea but the point is he was turned in to a cannibal vampire by the doctor so he needed Vampire blood so he tried to kill Damon" I continue  
"Yup" Damon says  
"Let me continue and Elena killed him" I say annoyed at the interruptions

"It's understandable" Bonnie says  
"She could have staked him in the leg and broken his neck or anything else" I say  
"The really hypocritical thing is that Damon became a cannibal vampire and we all had to do whatever it took to help him" I continue

"Technically Katherine was possessing her during this" Damon says standing up for Elena

'Whatever and then she became a cannibal and me and Stefan had to do whatever it took to save her and Stefan had to get him mind zapped by a bunch of crazy witches and I had to go on a road trip to Atlanta with Enzo to kill Stefan's doppelganger Tom, of course I couldn't do it but Enzo did it for me" I say  
"It sounds like you go through far too much for Elena" Klaus says  
"Well it wasn't just for Elena Stefan also wanted to save Damon and I did it so they wouldn't hurt Stefan" I explain

"If you're looking for someone to blame why not blame Katherine she's the one who broke up with me as Elena causing me to go on murder spree and became a cannibal and the one who injected Elena with the cannibal serum with werewolf venom"  
"She's Katherine Pierce we didn't really expect her to go without leaving a goodbye gift" I say with a smile

I hear Klaus chuckle

"Hey you're the reason she's a manipulative bitch" Damon says to Klaus  
"Yes well she ruined my plans to become a hybrid for another 500 years" Klaus grumbles

"Yea well you are going to have to be very patient anyway having to wait for Barbie to me born and then you'll have to wait for her to grow up and die which will take a while" Damon says purposely pushing Klaus's buttons  
"Why don't you just shut up Damon" I ask him annoyed  
"Okay Barbie" he surrenders

We mostly rode in silence until nightfall when we arrived at a Mansion, it didn't even begin to compare to the Mikaelsons but was still huge

"Do you always stay in mansions? It's not exactly conspicuous?" Damon asks  
"We are vampire royalty of course we stay in the finest accommodations possible" he says as if it's the most obvious thing on the world

We walk up to the door and after a moment an elderly women I suspect to be a servant opened it

"You shall invite us inside" Klaus compels and she complies and allows us inside

"Where are the owners" he asks  
"Upstairs sir" he answers  
"Bring them to me" he demanded before taking a seat on the couch as if this was his home

He always does that he walks around like he owns place… no like he owns the world I suppose when you're the most powerful creature on the planet you do in a way own it

I take a seat next to him and Bonnie and Damon sit in the arm chairs

After a few minutes the servant comes downstairs with a couple who seem extremely annoyed at our visiting

"Who are you and why are you in our home?" The man asks impatiently

Klaus stands up and compels him

"You will allow me and my colleagues to remain in your home for the night" he says with his pupils dilating

"Yes I will allow you to stay" he replies emotionless

The women looks confused before Klaus goes over and does the same

I am relieved he did not kill them, I suspect it is for my benefit

"Now would you mind showing is to the guest room" he asks the maid casually  
"This way sir" the maid says and we follow her up the stairs

"This room is for you and your wife sir" she tells Klaus

I decide not to point out that were not married I suspect it would be far to scandalous or whatever and Klaus does the same

"And this room is for you and your wife" she tells Damon

"Were not married, were barely friends" Bonnie tells her looking embarrassed

"Very well my apologies than you shall stay in this room" she tells Bonnie signalling to the room next to it

We enter our rooms and when we do Klaus pulls m into a passionate kiss

"What was that for?" I ask putting my arms around his neck

"I have been wishing to do that all day" he says with a sweet smile

I kiss him, he can be really sweet when he wants to be

I continue to kiss him passionately and he pulls me onto the bed

* * *

**Damon (POV)**

God do they ever do anything else I think to myself cursing my vampire hearing though I suspect I would be able to hear them any way

I find myself thinking about Bonnie, the servant had thought us to be married she is either blind or stupid the witch and I merely put up with each other besides I love Elena I have been surprised at how little I have missed her though, I'm being ridiculous of course I miss Elena she's my one true love, I wouldn't have gone through everything I had to be with her if she wasn't

In the next room I could hear Bonnie crawling into bed, she is so human sometimes, one would forget she's a powerful witch that could kill you with one look when you see her she is so small and has those big green eyes which are usually frying your brain or at least that's how things use to be, she has actually became by friend which is weird but good she can be pretty cool when she wants to be

I am pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of a knock on the door

"Who the hell knocks on the door in the middle of the night?" I ask myself before dressing and going downstairs

* * *

**Caroline (POV)**

I quickly pulled myself away from Klaus and got dressed and ran downstairs to see who is at the door

Seriously, what idiot would knock on the door in the middle of the night? I think to myself

I run through the foyer and see Damon and we both go to the door and open it to reveal a familiar man with black hair and stubble wearing clothes from our time

"Hello gorgeous"

* * *

**Quick Summary**

**They get off the boat and ride horses and talk until nightfall when they go to stay at a mansion and the servant thinks Klaus and Caroline and Bonnie and Damon are married but Bonnie and Damon explain to her that they aren't and they all go to their rooms when they hear a knock on the door and open it to reveal a man**

**Hello readers! Hope you like it and if you do please review and if you don't please review, I love constructive critic so pretty much to everyone PLEASE REVIEW!**


	25. Chapter 25, Jealous Again

**Hello this is Chapter 25 of Mine Again**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Vampire Diaries if I did I would have shown Klaus getting jealous over Enzo and Caroline**

* * *

**Caroline (POV)  
**"Hello Gorgeous" Enzo says with a familiar smirk

"Enzo, what are you doing here?" I ask quickly giving him hug

It's nice to see Enzo I have come to think of him as a friend

"Enzo what are you doing here?" Damon asks looking happy to see his friend

"Your gang of misfits sent me to bring you back, you were meant to be gone only a minute or so but you have been gone a week" he explains

"A week we have been gone at least a month" I say  
"Time must work differently" he shrugs "and would you mind having a human invite me inside" he adds

"Sure I'll go get them" I say before running up the stairs to find the owners.

* * *

**Damon (POV)  
**I'm shocked to see Enzo, I hope he's not still mad at me

"What are you doing in the medieval time anyway wasn't Blondie meant to stop you from getting into the car" Enzo questions  
"She accidentally took me with her when she time travelled" I explain

"You said you could bring us back, what's the plan?" I ask

"I was hoping you would have one" he admitted

"You went back in time without a way to come back" I ask annoyed  
"It was the best plan those idiots could come up with they are really not that smart are they?" Enzo says with a smile

"Well FYI the witch is also with us and Blondie's boyfriend" I explain  
"Caroline does not have a boyfriend" Enzo questions  
"You remember Klaus" I tell him  
"Of course the Hybrid you told me about" he grunts annoyed

"Yea and I wouldn't recommend hitting on Barbie, he might kill you" I warn  
"I can take care of myself, thank you very much" he grunts

"So you're still mad about Mandy" I say feeling guilty  
"Of course I'm still mad about Mandy be glad I haven't tried to kill you" he says

"You wouldn't kill me I'm your friend" I say  
"What is going on down here?" Bonnie asks coming down the stairs

"Enzo?" she questions shocked

"Yup the idiots back home thought it would be smart to get another person trapped in the past without a proper plan" I say with a smirk

"Of course" she says looking annoyed  
Caroline chose that moment to come down the stairs with the humans and Klaus

"You did not need to bring your boyfriend just the humans" I say  
"Invite him in" she compels and they do as they are told and let him in

"Good choice Gorgeous" Enzo says with a arrogant smirk

3 2 1…

In seconds Klaus has Enzo pinned against the wall

"Who are you?" he asks angrily  
"Hasn't Beautiful over there introduced me, I'm Enzo" he chokes out  
"Damon's friend" Bonnie explains  
"Ex friend were in a fight" I explain

"Why are you here?" Klaus asks  
"I already explained to Damon" he replies annoyed  
"Klaus just let him go" Caroline demands

He does as he is told

"She really has you whipped doesn't she?" I laugh

Klaus seems confused, I doubt they say that in the 1400s

"Ignore them" Caroline says with a roll of her eyes

I mime whipping and Caroline glares at me

"Maybe we should all just go back to bed and leave in the morning like we planned" Bonnie suggests  
"What of him?" Klaus asks glaring at Enzo

"He can come with us, we just need another horse" Caroline says  
"Make that two I'm going to ride by myself this time" Bonnie says

"Who did you ride with last time?" Enzo asks

"Damon" she admits

"Ah so you and my old friend have become closer" he says with a smile  
"Were friends, now I should get to bed, as a human I need my rest" she says and marches up the stairs

"Where is my room" Enzo asks

"You can sleep on the couch or find a guest room" Caroline says

"Good Idea I suspect your bed is to crowded" he says with a mischievous smirk

Klaus growls but before he could kill Enzo Caroline pulls him upstairs

"Why did you come here?" I ask Enzo

"Well the spell made it so I would go to sweet Caroline and I did not want to sleep outside" he says obviously

"I mean here as in this time, why you why not Stefan or Elena or Alaric" I ask suspiciously  
"Stefan might of bumped into past him, Elena is a doppelganger and a new stronger Original not exactly conspicuous" he explains

"But why did you come you could have left for Cape Town as soon as you got resurrected, Why stay?" I ask him not buying his lies

"Firstly I wanted to go to Cape Horn and I was intending to go but I decided to help out with the time travelling plan it seemed interesting besides I have never time travelled before" he lies  
"That is complete crap, you helped out because you missed me" I tease

"I did not like I said I wanted to time travel" he lied before walking up the stairs

At least now I have two friends in this town or at least I will when I get Enzo to forgive me

* * *

**Bonnie (POV)**

I wake up in an unfamiliar bed and remember where I am, in a stranger's home, Great

I get out of bed and change into an a golden and emerald gown and let my hair flow down my shoulders

When I went into the lounge I saw everyone else was awake and Klaus was threatening Enzo

"Did you seriously hit on Caroline again, you do remember she is with a 500 year old Original who can kill you in the blink of an eye" I complain

"Someone is grumpy this morning" Damon teases

"Yup so grumpy that I will fry your brain if you annoy me" I threaten

"I am hurt Bonnie, I thought we were past this" he says mockingly

"Shouldn't we get going?" Caroline asks

"Yes the horses are outside and prepared for travel" Klaus says releasing Enzo from his grasp

"I'm going to eat first" I ask

Before they could reply I went to the kitchen and took a large helping of a pastries I don't recognise, they were delicious I am going to have to learn how to make this before I time travel again

"Are you done yet Witch" Enzo asks impatiently

"Relax I'll be done soon, geez" I say quickly finishing my pastry

We go outside and Damon helps me onto my horse and we ride silently for a while

"How long is it going to take to get to the village" I ask

"We shall reach it by sundown" Klaus answers with Caroline's arms around his waist and they rid together again

"Why exactly are we going to the village and why are we in Bulgaria?" Enzo asks confused  
"We are going to kill Katherine Pierce's family" Damon explains

"You approve of this?" he asks Caroline

"I cannot change the past but I would prefer it if my boyfriend didn't slaughter families in his spare time" Caroline admits

"Nobody's perfect" Damon jokes

"Some are not even close" I say to Damon

He mocks offence "Little Witch I am hurt, we both know I am perfect"  
"What happened to nobody's perfect"  
"I am an exception" he says with an arrogant smile

"Right you're the definition of perfection, everyone should try and be more like you" I add sarcastically

"Right you are, Little Bird" he says ignoring my sarcasm

I roll my eyes

"You know Damon you shouldn't be flirting with Bonnie when you're with Elena" Enzo teases

He is not flirting with me, how could Enzo think there was something going on with me and Damon? yes he was ridiculously hot but he is also arrogant and annoying and with Elena

"I'm not flirting with Witchy" he argues

"Well you never talked to me like that if Bonnie is your friend as I was yours" Enzo points out  
"I did the only difference is Bonnie and I aren't murder buddies" Damon says  
"Then where is my affectionate nickname" he asks  
"I have a nick name for almost everyone but you" he argues  
"He's got you there besides there is nothing going on between Bonnie and Damon, Bonnie's my best friend I would be able to tell" Caroline agrees

"Sure you would Goldilocks" Enzo flirts

I hear Klaus growl, here we go again

* * *

**Caroline (POV) Nightfall**

We are waiting in Katherine's while Klaus kills the Petrova's (I never thought my boyfriend could be a murderous vampire except maybe when I was reading Twight)

"How long does it take to slaughter a family" Enzo asks impatiently

"He is probably trying to do it perfect, sword through the daddy draining the mother laying her on Katherine's bed and the sister's body as well oh and all the servants" Damon explains

"How do you know exactly how Klaus killed them?" I ask

"I saw when I went into Katherine's mind when she was dying" Damon explains  
"What did you do?" I ask knowing how Damon is  
"I just told her it was all her fault that her entire family died and that nobody cares about her" he shrugs

"That's horrible" I say disgusted

"What?" he questions

"You're saying you wouldn't have run as well" I say knowing he would have  
"Your right I would have but that doesn't mean I can't torture her" he says with an arrogant smile

"Your disgusting" I say  
"You seem to forget were all monsters Blondie" he says  
"You're right but not all of us enjoy killing" I say with a glare  
"Please you enjoy it you just deny that part of yourself" Damon points out

"I am done, oh how I could love to see the look on her face" Klaus says emerging from the Petrova's home before I could kill Damon

"What are we going to do now?" I ask

"We shall go around the village and I will show you all this tiny village had to offer" he explains kissing my forehead  
"What about us who aren't so interested in going on a romantic date with you" Damon asks  
"I do not care, do whatever you please just do not bother me" Klaus says  
"Why? what are you to going to be doing?" Damon asks wiggling his eye brows

"I have to side with Caroline, you're disgusting" Bonnie agrees

"Such harsh words little bird" he says with a smile  
Enzo just smiles arrogantly looking at over at Bonnie and Damon and I roll my eyes and mouth to him "Your wrong"  
he raises his eye brows in response with a look that said "You're on"

"Shall we go?" Klaus asks me offering his arm

* * *

**Quick Summary**

**Caroline opened the door to reveal Enzo who was sent to the past by their witch and he joins them, Klaus gets jealous of Enzo constantly hitting on Caroline, Enzo is a Bamon shipper and they arrive at the village where Klaus kills the family**

**Most of you we're right it was Enzo YAY LOVE HIM I love writing Carenzo flirting, my heat will always be in Klaroline but Carenzo is pretty adorable and many of you said you would love to see Jealous Klaus so here he is and PLEASE REVIEW I love hearing what you think so please tell me.**


	26. Chapter 26, Time Travel Again

**Hello this is chapter 26 of Mine Again**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Vampire Diaries if I did I wouldn't have everyone treat Caroline to different standards to everyone **

* * *

**Katerina- One week later**

I am thankful that I had found a witch to speed up my journey, I feeling guilty for forcing her help but I need to see my family.

My father hated his own families lineage because he believed our magic to be evil what would he think of his own daughter as a demon? It may not make any difference he already despised me for my sin.

I exit the carriage I had taken when I look at my cottage I see the ground is covered with the bodies of servants.

"Oh my god." I whisper to myself before running into the cottage, hoping my suspicions are incorrect.

When I enter the cottage the smell of blood fills my nostrils, coming from my room.

I run into my room and see my father's body hanging from the wall with a sword through his chest.

"No!" I turn my head to see my mother's body lying across my childhood bed.

I run over to her.

"Mama no! Mama." I whimper to myself before looking over to see my sister's body against my bed.

This is all my fault he did this because of me.

* * *

**Caroline (POV)**

I walk through the village looking at the people working to earn their living.

Who would have thought Katherine was a commoner.

"How long are we going to stay in this boring village?" Damon puffs.  
"Not long but do you really want to get back onto that boat?" I ask.

"Damon has a point why don't we go see another part of Bulgaria?" Bonnie asks.

"Fine I'll talk to Nik about it." I say.  
"Nik?" Enzo questions.

"Niklaus AKA Klaus." Damon explains

"Right." Enzo answers with a nod.  
Our conversation is interrupted when we see Katherine running from her cottage.

"See I told you we've been here too long." Damon says smugly.

"Oh shut it, we need to make sure Klaus doesn't see her I can't promise he won't kill her." I say before we follow Katherine

"Why don't we follow Katherine and you distract Klaus." Bonnie whispers.

"We need to stick together otherwise I might leave without you guys" I explain quietly  
"I guess that makes sense." Bonnie says before accidentally stepping on a twig.

Katherine immediately turns around and sees us before running.

"Seriously it's like hunting deer!" I complain.  
"Deer that travels at supernatural speed" Damon says picking up Bonnie

"What the hell are you doing?" she asks struggling in his arms  
"We need to catch us with her and you're slow, plus you might step on another twig" he explains

"Fine" she says. And we all run after her into the forest

We chase after her and catch her due to our age.

"Please have you not taken enough from me" she whimpers when Enzo tackles her

"Relax us have no interest in killing you unless…" Damon says with Bonnie still in his arms  
"Damon!" I exclaim "We're not going to hurt you" I say to Katherine.  
"Your Klaus's friends of course you wish to hurt me" she says struggling

"Caroline is the only one here who actually likes Klaus" Enzo points out.

"Then who are you if not one of Klaus's men" she questions

"Caroline's friend." Enzo explains.

"We have no intention of hurting you we never intended for you to die in the sacrifice" I explain

"Were you working with Kol?" she asks curiously.

Why would I be working with Kol? Of course he must have told Klaus because of Marianna.  
"Kol? What does Kol have to do with this?" I ask.  
"He is the one that saved me. So you are my enemies" She says  
"No we knew you were going to survive we knew all of this was going to happen well except the Kol part but whatever." I explain.  
"How?" she asks  
"Magic" Damon explains

"If you are truly on my side then you would not have allowed Klaus to kill them." she asks with sadness in her eyes.  
"I am sorry but we could not interfere" I explain feeling guilty

"If you are speaking the truth you would not mind having him release me?" she asks from under Enzo's grasp.

I nod but Enzo does not let go of her he just stands up with his hand firmly around her arm.

"Enzo! Yet go of her." I demand  
"Why from what I have heard of her she is a runner." he explains with a shrug

I go to pull his hand off of her but Damon grabs my arm.

Everything starts to spin and then it is gone.

* * *

I wake up to grass tickling my face and look over to see Enzo, Damon, Bonnie and Katherine next to me on the grass field.

Wait… Katherine!

I realise we had time travelled again but I wasn't touching Katherine or Bonnie I was only touching Damon and Enzo it must be because Enzo was touching Katherine and Damon was still holding Bonnie.

But when are we?

"What on earth is going on?" Katherine grumbles waking up.

"We sort of time travelled." I explain.

"Do not be absurd" she says, clearly not believing me.  
"Says the Vampire" I point out.

"If this was true would this be how you knew of my fate?" she asks.

Yup we know each other in the future." I explain.  
"What the hell." Enzo grumbles waking up.  
"Did we time travel?" he asks

I nod.  
"When are we?" he asks.  
"I don't know, when they wake up we should go find someone" I say.

"Perhaps you are right" Katherine agrees.  
"Oh great we time travelled again" Damon grumbles with Bonnie still in his arms

Okay maybe Enzo was onto something  
"Yup and Katherine came with us" Enzo says smirking looking over at them.

"Don't." I whisper to him.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Gorgeous." He replies innocently.  
"So I do change my name to Katherine, I was considering it" Katherine says thoughtfully.  
"Great were stuck with her, may I just point out how big the group has gotten" Damon says gently releasing Bonnie  
"I know it's pretty ridiculous. So what's our story?" I ask  
"What do you mean?" Damon asks

"Well Klaus isn't here so we can't just say were all his friends." I point out remembering Klaus is not with us and I might not even see him in this time  
"Fine how about we are all a group of orphans who lost our family is a fire" Damon suggests  
"Okay, that would work" I agree

"When are we?" Bonnie mumbles waking up

Bonnie wakes up and immediately pulls herself out of Damon's arms

"When are we?" Bonnie says repeating herself.  
"We don't know, which is why we are going to go check" I explain and help Bonnie up.

She dusts of her gown and says "Okay cool" before looking over to Katherine "Great that isn't going to change time at all" she adds sarcastically.

"Let's go" Enzo says and we all walk through the paddock or whatever it is until we hear two men arguing.

"You are never going to be a hunter, you are a worthless boy!" One of the man sneers.

"I am sorry father, perhaps I will improve." the other voice replied petrified.

"You will always be worthless, what women will love a man who cannot even hunt?" the first man hisses.

We run to them and see a middle aged man with shoulder leave dirty blonde hair and Klaus… that must be his father.

I feel the urge to kill him but decide against it.

"Father." Klaus pleads.

Behind me Bonnie trips over a branch and Mikael and Klaus turn their attention to us

Seriously she is so clumsy today.

"Who would you be?" Mikael asks curiously as Damon helps Bonnie to her feet

Klaus is staring at me and I can't help but stare back.

"I am Caroline and this is Bonnie." I explain.  
"My name is Damon" Damon says introducing himself.

"I am Enzo" Enzo says.  
"And I am Katerina" Katherine says from behind Enzo.  
"Tatia?" Klaus asks shocked

He thinks she is Tatia his ex.

"No, my name is Katerina" she says confused.

"You are Identical to one of the ladies from our Village" Klaus says starring at her.

"Yes of which village do you speak? We were searching for a village to settle down in" I say trying to sound proper, I didn't have to much in the 1400s because I didn't have to hide where I was from.  
"The village is not far from here perhaps we could show you." Where are your parents?" Mikael asks  
"They perished in a fire" Damon lies  
"All of your parents?" Klaus asks.  
"Yes they all died together, we have been travelling together" I lie.  
"What village are you from, your clothing is quite odd" Mikael says looking us up and down

"We are from Europe, far away" Damon explains

"Where in Europe" Mikael asks.

"All over." Damon lies

"Perhaps you could stay with our family if my wife allows it" Mikael suggests

"That would be lovely sir, what is your name?" Damon asks  
"I am Mikael Mikaleson and this is my son Niklaus and I have five other children, Elijah, Finn, Kol, Rebekah and Hendrik and my wife's name is Ester." he explains.  
"Well it is a please to meet you sir" Enzo says through gritted teeth as he shakes him hand

"And you good sir" Mikael says politely.

"Now, the village is this way please follow me" he says and we do as we are told.

We follow his through the forest until we see a small village filled with people at stalls and doing their daily chores most of them did not even notice us.

"My hut is this way" Mikael says leading us through the village to a large hut.

"Mikael welcome home" Ester says to him exiting the hut before noticing us.

"And who might you be?" she asks us curiously.

"I am Damon and these are my friends Enzo, Bonnie, Caroline and Katerina" Damon explains

"Lovely to meet you all." Ester says politely.  
"I invited them to stay with us." Mikael explains.

"What a wonderful idea, what of their families?" she asks

"All of our families perished in a fire." Damon says with false sadness

"My condolences, we would be honoured for you to stay with us." Ester says with pity in her eyes

"Where would we stay, your hut must be quite crowded already with six children." I ask

"Perhaps Damon could stay in Elijah and Finn's room and Enzo could stay in Kol, Hendrik and mine" Klaus suggests

"What of us girls?" Katherine asks.

"You shall stay with my sister Rebekah" Ester suggests  
"That sounds perfect" Bonnie agrees

"The rest of my children shall be back soon from their chores." she says "Oh they're they are." she adds looking behind me to Elijah, Finn and Kol with what they got from hunting and Rebekah and Hendrik with Berries.

"And who would this be." Elijah asks politely.

"This is Caroline, Damon, Enzo, Bonnie and Katerina they are Orphans whose families died in a fire. They shall be staying with us." Ester explains

"You have quite odd names where are you from?" Kol asks.

"I was originally born in Bulgaria." Katherine explains.

"And my full name is Lorenzo, we are all from Europe" Enzo explains.

"Well it was lovely to meet you all" Finn says politely  
"And you" I say looking at Klaus who had joined his brothers and were carrying the animal inside.

* * *

**Quick summary **

**Katherine sees her family die and then runs into Caroline, Damon, Enzo and Bonnie and they argue and Caroline explains everything and then they time travel. They wake up with Katherine and then find Mikal yelling at Klaus and they hear Bonnie fall over a branch and they meet and Mikael offers them a place to stay and they meet the rest of the Mikaesons.**

**What do you think? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	27. Chapter 27, Stay with you Again

**Hello this is chapter 27 of Mine Again. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Vampire Diaries if I did I would come up with more creative ways to hurt Elena then many car crashes.**

* * *

**Caroline (POV)  
**"This is my room." Rebekah says signalling to a room about half the size of my one at home.

"It is quite small, would we all fit?" I ask

"Hopefully but if not one of you may be able to stay with my mother's friend Ayanna's daughter." She says  
"That would be amazing but who of us would stay with her?" Katerina asks  
"I will." Bonnie suggests.

I look at herb confused.

Rebekah became my friend in the 1400s hopefully we got along here too, Katherine on the other hand I doubt I will get along with the same but I must keep an eye on her.

"Could I speak with my friends for a moment?" I ask Rebekah.

"Of course, I shall go speak with Ayanna and her daughter." Rebekah says before walking off.

"Why did you volunteer?" I ask Bonnie.

"Ayanna is my ancestor so her daughter would be to and I think it would be cool to meet her. She's my age and I like meeting other witches." Bonnie explains  
"Okay cool." I agree  
"Why have you brought me to live with Klaus?" a previously silent Katerina asks.

"He does not know you, he's human here." I explain  
"Fine but why could we not stay with another family?" she pleads.

"I'm sorry, I know it must be hard especially since it all just happene…" I say before Katherine interrupts me  
"Do not pity me." she hisses taking a seat on Rebekah's tiny bed.

"Fine let's change the topic. What are we going to do about getting back to the future we still have no idea" I reminded everyone  
"Why do you wish to return to the future, I think that perhaps my life would be better here or even further back perhaps" Katerina suggests.

"You won't think that when they get turned into vampires and Klaus finds you and tries to sacrifice you again only to discover you're a vampire" I point out  
"Then send me even further back!" she exclaims

"We can't for at least a month, I don't know when it will happen but Hendricks still alive so we have some time" I say

"Alright then" Katherine agrees

"Should we not include Damon and Enzo in this conversation?" Bonnie asks

"We should but they are probably with the men or whatever" I say  
we heard a knock on the door and looked over to see Rebekah with a girl who looked roughly 17. She had an athletic build, chocolate skin, big brown eyes and long black hair running down her back in a long plait with a flower in her hair and a dark blue dress

"Hello, you must be Katerina, Caroline and Bonnie, I'm Marianna" she says offering us her hand

Marianna! She's the love of Kol's life.

"Hello I'm Caroline" I say taking her hand suspiciously

She immediately lets go and looks at me confused

"Is everything alright?" I ask her hoping she did not see to much  
"Of course, my apologies" she says with a shake of her head

"Well I'm Bonnie" Bonnie says offering her hand.

She takes it and looks at her with her eyes wide.

"You are a Bennett witch!" she accuses

"So are you, nice to meet you" Bonnie says  
she pulls her into a hug

"I love meeting new witches, it is just my mother and I, well and Ester, Rebekah and Kol" she says

"Kol's a warlock" I ask my eyes wide  
"Yes he is almost as good as me and that is saying something" she says cheekily

Rebekah laughs

"And what of I" Rebekah asks

"You are alright" she says with a smile

"May we speak in private?" Marianna asks her becoming serious.

"Of course" Bonnie says before leaving with Marianna.

* * *

**Bonnie (POV))**

I follow Marianna outside the hut knowing they could still hear us.

"What are your friends?" she asks me

"Human" I lie

"Do not play me a fool Bonnie, I could sense it there is something dark about them, something evil" she says  
"They are not evil just complicated" I explain

"Well they better not harm anyone in this town" she warns  
"They will not, I promise you" I say  
"Alright but just because you are family. Now where have you been all this time, how have I not heard of more Bennetts" she asks  
"I have been living in Europe, I neither knew of other Bennetts" I lie

"Well it is fortunate our paths have crossed and I must warn you the neibouring village is one of werewolf's"

I already knew this but pretended to be shocked

"What of on the full mood?" I ask

"We hide in the caves underneath the property" she explains.

"Good, does anyone ever get hurt?" I ask

"No we are yet to have an incident" she says  
"Onto a more positive topic tell me about yourself which of of your companionsis your husband, Damon perhaps?" she asks

Why does everyone think Damon and I are together.  
"No none of us are married" I explain  
"None of you, are you not getting to old, you appear to be 18 you should marry very soon" she says surprised

"What about you where's your husband" I ask changing the topic  
"I was hoping Kol would court me but he is yet to show interest in me in more than his friend" she sighs  
"I am sure Kol will court your, you must be patient he may be afraid off rejection and ruining your friendship" I say.  
"Perhaps you are right, but if not I must marry soon especially without a father to create income it is just my mother and I" she sighs.

"If he does not I am sure there will be many men who would court you" I say knowing he loves her  
"There a few men in the village, there are the Mikaelsons, Calder who has already had a child with another, and Alec who I am fairly sure Rebekah is interested in" she says sounding annoyed at the lack of men in the village  
"Small village" I say  
"Quite" she agrees  
"What of you, is there anyone who interests you" she asks me  
"There was in the past but I am not sure If I am interested in him any more" I admit  
I think of Jeremy. I did want to get back together with him but now… I don't know I don't want to get back with the guy who cheated on me I'm stronger then that now, I don't need to settle for my best friends brother.

"We should help Ester prepare for Dinner, my mother and I often have dinner with the Mikaelsons" Marianna explains before we head to the kitchen.

* * *

**Caroline (POV)  
**I was in the kitchen with Katherine, Bonnie and Rebekah preparing dinner

I am a good cook. After my father left my mum had to work mostly night shifts so I had to make my own dinner every night I just had trouble cooking without hot plates and potato peelers

"Do you not usually cook?" Rebekah asks me.

Bonnie laughs

"Yes just not of recent." I say. It is not completely a lie I haven't been cooking much since I died.

"Where from Europe do you come exactly?" she asks me  
"France" I blurt out

Thankfully I do speak French well sort of, I took it high school.

"I shall go prepare the deer. Is it alright if I leave?" she asks  
"Of course I can handle it here" Katherine says

"Do you really not know how to peel potatoes?" she scoffs once Rebekah leaves

"I do its just different in my time" I say  
"Of course it is. Now I can handle it here since clearly neither of you can cook" she says dismissing us

When we left Bonnie whispered to me "She's a bitch in this time as well" she says looking back to Katherine

"Well we did allow her family to get killed" I say guilty  
"True so what should we do now" she asks  
"Go find Damon and Enzo" I suggest  
"Okay good but won't they be with the guys" she points out  
"Probably but what else is there to do" I shrug

* * *

**Enzo (POV)  
**I am talking with Damon, Kol and Klaus when Bonnie and Caroline walk over.

"Beautiful, what do we owe the pleasure?" I flirt

I know Caroline is in love with Klaus but that doesn't mean I can't make him jealous.

She rolls her eyes

"Well we didn't come over here for you to shameless flirt with me that's for sure" she says snarkily

"Did Rebekah kick you out of the kitchen" Klaus teases  
"No… Katerina did" she admits

"How did you know I would get kicked out?" she asks  
"You have fine hands, hands of someone of nobility who does not cook their own food" Klaus explains.  
"I'm not noble or whatever I just don't cook" she explains.  
"Your jewellery says otherwise love" Klaus sings

"Their family heirlooms" Caroline lies

"And your dress, which is quite strange why are your hips so large and why is your stomach so small" Kol asks  
"It is a style In France, I do not understand it either" she shrugs

Bonnie laughs from beside Damon.

"You are awfully quiet over there Little Bird" he teases  
"What? Your dressed weird too" she replies  
"Yes but I am not wearing diamond earrings" h says playing with her long diamond earrings.

And they say they are just friends

"They're not mine I got them from the last people we were staying with" she says

"Bet you they get together in the next month" I whisper to Caroline

"You're on and if I win you will go without drinking for a month" she whispers back  
"Good thing I am going to win and when I do you will kiss me" I say smugly

"No I'm with someone else… sort of" she refuses  
"Then pray you are right" I tease

"Fine but I am going to win" she whispers confidently.  
"Keep telling yourself…" I begin to say  
"Before I could finish my sentence Damon talks to us

"You coming?" he asks us  
"Where? Caroline asks  
"Were you not listening? Kol and Klaus are going to show us around the village" Damon says

"You weren't by any chance listening to me and Caroline talk?" I ask him  
"No, you guys were talking?" he asks  
"Yea you must have just not been listening" I shrug and we walk off.

* * *

**Klaus (POV)**

We sit down to dinner and across from me I can see Caroline.

She is extraordinarily beautiful but my heart lies with Tatia.

Ester and Rebekah come out with dinner and we eat.

"So Caroline how long do you intend to stay in our lovely village?" Mikael asks

"I can only speak for myself but I am hoping to settle down here, if so I would like to get a hut of our own. We do not wish to take advantage of your hospitality for much longer" she says politely  
"It is our pleasure" he says politely  
"That is awfully kind of you Sir but I must agree with Caroline we shall get a hut of our own" Damon agrees

"Which of these lovely ladies is your wife?" he asks Damon

Could he be more obvious  
"None of us are involved romantically we are all merely friends" Bonnie explains  
"You intend to stay with men that are not your husband nor of relation to you"  
Mikael asks shocked

"I would like to marry but have yet to meet a man of interest" Caroline sighs

"Well perhaps you may find someone in our lovely town I am sure all of you lovely ladies will find someone suitable" Mikael says clearly hinting to them marrying us  
"It would not be hard considering you are all beautiful ladies of wealth" he compliments  
"We are not that wealthy" Katerina says  
"If you sold our jewellery alone you could buy a large hut" Mikael points out

"Yes what exactly did your families do for a living?" Ester asks  
"Our families were all large land owners" Caroline explains  
"All of them" Ayanna asks  
"Yes my family owned land in France, Katerina's in Bulgaria and Damon, Enzo and Bonnie's in England before Katerina and my families relocated to England and perished in the fire" she says with sadness in her voice

"Speaking of Katerina's family do you know how she looks identical to Tatia one of the ladies in our village" I ask curiously

"I do not know, perhaps they are of relation or even twin sisters I do not know" Caroline shrugs  
"My family never told me of a twin sister I doubt they would keep that from me" Katerina says

"Well the resemblance is remarkable you two are identical in every detail" Elijah says looking at her intently but she avoids his gaze

"I shall have to meet this Tatia to see for myself" Katerina says with curiosity in her eyes

"Tatia lives in town with her son" Mikael says with disgust in his voice

"I did not realise she was married" Caroline says  
"She is not" Rebekah explains  
"Oh I understand, she is a whore" Enzo says with a smile

"Yes quite a disgrace" Mikael explains

Before I could stand up for Tatia Katerina does it for me  
"Just because she made a mistake it does not make her a whore" Katerina says angrily

Caroline looks over to her with wide eyes

"What would you know of this?" Mikael asks her suspiciously

"My old friend had a child out of wed lock and was disgraced by her family and forced to leave Bulgaria" Katerina explains  
"Rightfully so" Mikael says  
"Perhaps another topic would be appropriate" Ester suggests

* * *

**Katerina (POV) That night**

After dinner when Klaus is outside near the forest and there is nobody in sight I go up behind him

"Tatia?" he asks

"Nope guess again" I say with a sneaky smile  
"Katerina" he realises  
"Correct" I say before kicking him across the ground into the forest

I had wanted to kill him as soon as I saw him but decided against it, but now without three older vampires and a witch in the way I can finally kill him

I push him against a tree revealing my vampire features

"Now should I put a sword through your heart and hang you to the wall or drain you dry and lie you on your bed, quite a hard decision" I say with a sly smile

"What are you?" he hisses in disgust

"Someone whose life you ruined" I say attacking him

Draining it is.

His blood is delicious especially knowing that his death will stop the future from ever happening

"Katherine! No!" Caroline yells from behind me

I continue drinking him dry hoping he dies before she could save him

Before he does I was gripping my head in agony and Caroline was rushing over to him and feeding him her blood

"Drink" she whispers feeding him her blood

"You should have let me kill him if you were really as good as you claim you would not of let this monster roam the earth" I exclaim pulling myself from the ground before running away.

* * *

**Quick summary**

**Rebekah shows them their room and Bonnie will have to stay with Ayanna's daughter and they argue before Rebekah comes back and we meet Marianna Ayanna's daughter and they realise this is the women Kol loves. Marianna can sense they are demons and warns Bonnie that if they hurt anybody she will kill them. They prepare dinner but Katherine kicks them out and they talk with the boys and Caroline and Enzo bet about whether Bamon will get together then at dinner Katherine says that she will visit Tatia tomorrow and they argue about whether or not Tatia is a whore. That night Katherine attacks Klaus but Caroline saves him.**

**Hello readers sorry if some of you were confused about something in the last chapter I will try and clear them up and please tell me what you think of the chapter**

**Did you like the bet? What did you think of Katherine's plan? Do you like Marianna? Please tell me and anything else and also tell me if something doesn't make sense so I can clear that up for you.**


	28. Chapter 28, Help me Again

**Hello this is Chapter 28 of Mine Again**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Vampire Diaries if I did Elijah would of killed Elena for hurting his family**.

* * *

**Katerina (POV)  
**I run as fast as I can before noticing I am not moving as fast as usual.

"What on earth." I whisper to myself and try to run again only to fall to the ground.

I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach and began to vomit blood.

I feel weak I crawl behind a tree and continue to vomit.

* * *

**Caroline (POV)  
**I hold Klaus in my arms feeding him my blood.

"Come on, Nik." I whisper.

I see the wound on his neck begin to heal.

"What is happening?" He whispers  
"I am so sorry." I whisper to him.

"She was a demon." He hisses.  
I decide to compel him, he will remember one day but I don't have a choice.

"You will forget any of this ever happened, you have not seen Katerina or I since dinner, you will clean up you neck before any one see's you." I compel.

"Why would I do that?" he asks me.

Crap it didn't work, must be because he is a witch.

"Klaus I am sorry about Katerina, I will make sure she doesn't hurt you again but promise me you won't tell anyone." I beg

"I cannot do that." He tells me

I'll bring him to Bonnie, she can erase his memories I decide

I stand up "I am sorry but you do not have a choice" I tell him.

I pull him from the ground and drag him away.

* * *

I see Bonnie talking with Marianna.

"Bonnie can we talk?" I ask putting my hand to Klaus's mouth and hiding him behind a tree.

"Yea sure." She answers confused.

Marianna looks at me suspiciously.

Bonnie comes behind the bush with me and see's Klaus.

"What is going on?" she asks.

"Katherine attacked him I saved him but he saw her vampire face and I can't compel him since he's a witch so can you do a spell to erase his memories?" I explain  
"Okay sure" she agrees.

"Meet me in the clearing in the woods in 10 minutes, I need to steal some supplies from Ester" she tells me

I nod and run off with Klaus only to stumble, I must be pretty weak I haven't fed in days.

* * *

**Klaus (POV)**

I am in the clearing with Caroline.

"What are you?" I ask her.

"A vampire." She admits

"What is a vampire?" I ask her confused.  
"A demon that feeds on blood." she explains.

I should be scared of her but I am not she does not seem like she would hurt anyone.  
"And you kill people?" I ask her hoping I am right about her.  
"No, I feed from animals but most of us do." she explains.  
"Why did Katerina attack me?" I ask her

"It's a long story but she had her reasons" she replies

What reasons could she have to hurt me? I have never done anything to her .

"Aare you going to hurt me?" I ask her  
"No" she answers straight away.

"Why not?" I ask, If Katerina wished for my death then why didn't she?  
"I do not want to" she tells me  
"Are you afraid of me?" she asks me.  
"No." I reply honestly  
"You should be" she tells me.  
"But I'm not" I reply.  
"Bonnie should be here soon to erase your memory." She tells me  
"Bonnie is a witch?" I question  
"Yes." She replies

Before we could finish our conversation Bonnie entered the clearing with candles and paper.

"This will be quick" she says writing something on the paper then laying out the cangles around her she sits with her legs crossed and sets the paper on fire and begins the spell

"Peu à peu, Klaus de se faner, il disparaîtra remplacé par une peur constante. Jour après jour, c'est ce que je dis. Tous memeories de moi sont disparaîtra dans une baie oublié. Comme ce document est consommé dans la flamme, tous les souvenirs de me brûlera avec elle, peu à peu. Qu'il en soit ainsi, Qu'il en soit ainsi, Qu'il en soit ainsi" she mumbles as the paper burns out.

Once she was finished I fall to the ground

* * *

**Caroline (POV)**

"He won't remember the last hour of his life, he will wake up in the morning completely fine." Bonnie explains picking up her candles.

"Okay cool, I'll go get Enzo to bring him to his room, can you watch Klaus?" I ask her

"Yea sure" she replies

* * *

**Enzo (POV)**

I was in Klaus and Kol's room reading a book, Thankfully neither Klaus nor Kol were here I do not partially enjoy their company.

I hear a knock on the door and see Caroline.

"Gorgeous, I did not expect for you to be in my room so early in our stay" I tease  
"I need your help." She tells me ignoring my earlier statement.

"With what?" I ask her confused  
"To bring Klaus to his room." she explains  
"Tire him out, did you?" I tease

"Just help." she tells me annoyed.  
"Fine" I say getting up

"Can't you carry him yourself?" I ask her  
"I'm weak I haven't fed plus what would people think if they find me in his room?" she points out  
"Wouldn't be the first time you were in his room" I tease

* * *

**Bonnie (POV)**

I see Caroline and Enzo walking into the clearing.

"What took you guys so long, aren't you meant to be vampires?" I ask them frustrated  
"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the paddock today" Enzo says with a smile

"Can you just take him back? I ask Enzo.

"But of course" he says taking Klaus's collar and dragging Klaus behind him.

* * *

**Caroline (POV)**

"Maybe you should feed" Bonnie suggests

"Good idea I say and to into the woods and find a deer which I run after only to stumble. After a couple more tries I manage to catch a squirrel.

I bite into the squirrel and drink its blood for a second before coughing it up.

"Caroline! Are you okay?" Bonnie asks rushing over to me.

"No. I have no idea what is going on" I reply  
"Caroline, Can you hear my heart beat?" she asks me

I listen in only to hear nothing

"Bonnie what is going on?" I ask her confused

"I don't know but my guess would be since vampire aren't meant to exist, nature is not allowing you to" she says her eyes wide  
"Meaning?" I ask

"Either you are slowing becoming human or you are dying" she whispers

"How can we fix this?" I ask frantically  
"We have to return home." she says determined.  
"We have been trying to do that since the 20s." I point out.  
"Well we have to try harder, we need to find out what the imbalance is." she says.

* * *

**Katerina (POV)  
**I lie in the woods all alone.

I am no longer vomiting but I am far too weak to move

"Katerina?" I hear someone says but I could not find the strength face them

"Katerina!" the voice asks more frantically.

They move my face to see face them, it was Elijah.

"Go away, I do not need your help" I groan

"You have blood covering your face and body and you are lying on the forest floor, you need help" he says pulling me into his arms

"Don't touch me" I attempt to hiss but I was barely audible

"I would usually listen to you but you need help" he says walking me to the hut  
"I can take care of myself" I mumble

"I am sure you can but that does not mean you do not need help one in a while" he points out

Before I could attempt to reply sleep took over.

* * *

I woke up in an unfamiliar bed and looked around to see Ester mixing herbs.

"Good you have waken" she says cheerfully  
"Where am I?" I ask attempting to sit up  
"You are in my spell room, I am a witch, Elijah took you here because he believed you to be unwell" she explains  
"Well thank you for your help but I am quite alright" I say  
"When someone is healthy they do not vomit blood" she points out  
"Well then I shall die" I say  
"Do not be ridiculous, you have a wonderful life ahead of you" she says  
"Doubtful" I mumble

"What of your sister you have not even met her yet" she points out

"Then I will met her and my supposed nephew before I die." I shrug

"Do not bee stubborn you shall not die, do not forget I have magic on my side" she says reassuringly  
She is right and if what Caroline had told me is correct she is a powerful witch

"Do you have any idea what your illness could be?" she asks me  
"Yes but I cannot tell you but do know my illness is supernatural" I explain  
"How so?" she questions.  
"I cannot tell you." I say

"Then I cannot help you" she says  
"Then I shall find another way to survive, may I speak with my friends?" I ask her  
"You may be contagious" she points out  
"Not possible" I say  
"Fine then I shall get them" She says and leaves the room

How am I going to do this? I should speak with the others to see if it is just me and as a last result I will tell Ester the truth.

"Katerina how are you doing?" Elijah asks entering the room

"Fine." I reply.

"You are no longer unwell?" he asks.  
"I am no longer vomiting blood but I still am too weak to move"  
"My condolences, I hope mother can help you"  
"I do not need anyone's help I c…

"You can take care of yourself I am aware you told me last night" he says with a gentle smile.

"Well you are yet to listen so I must repeat myself" I reply  
"Why do you hate me so?" he asks taking a seat next to me

"You remind me of someone who betrayed me" I reply

"Well I am not that person so it is unfair to treat me as I am" he says  
"Perhaps but that does not mean I shall stop" I reply with a smile  
he chuckles

"Shall I have Tatia come by since you will be to unwell to visit her?" he asks

"I thought Niklaus was the one who was courting her?" I ask

From dinner last night I was under the impression this Klaus was interested in Tatia.

"We both are?" he replies  
"Then Mikael is right she is a whore" I say with a smile  
He looks shocked

"She is not a whore she is just yet to decide which of us she prefers" he tells me  
I laugh.

I suppose I am not one to judge I manipulated Trevor into helping me and fell for Elijah while under the impression I was to marry his brother

"You should be kinder to her she may be your sister" he points out  
"Still doubtful and even if she was I would still judge her" I shrug

Ester entered with a weak looking Caroline, Bonnie, Damon and Enzo who also did not look to well.

It must be affecting all of the vampires.

"Caroline are you alright?" Ester asks taking hold of Caroline's arm to help her to a chair when she faints.

"Mother!" Elijah shouts rushing overt to her.

* * *

**Quick summary**

**Katherine runs away and vomits blood in the woods. Caroline could not compel Klaus so she brought him to Bonnie who erased his memory. Caroline attempts to feed only to also vomit blood. Elijah finds a weak Katherine and takes her to his mother and when Caroline and everyone arrives to see her when Ester touches her she faints.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	29. Chapter 29, Dying Again

**This is Chapter 29 of Mine Again**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Vampire Diaries, if I did Tyler would have never come back to town.**

* * *

**Caroline (POV)**

"Ester!" I yell before kneeling next to her unconscious body.

After a moment her eyes flash open.

"I am fine, do not worry" she reassures us getting up

"You fainted, you are not well" Elijah says helping her up.  
"I am fine, the spirts wished to speak to me" she explained  
"You do not usually faint when the spirts speak to you" Elijah points out sounding worried

"I am quite alright, now why did you wish to speak with me?" she asks me

"You brought us in here to talk with Katerina" I explain confused.  
"Oh right of course" she says and leaves the room with Elijah.

"Is it just me or is Ester acting weird?" Bonnie asks  
"What is normal for her, we don't exactly know her very well" Damon shrugs.

"Back on topic, why did you want to talk with us Katerina" I ask her  
"I am unwell, my body has been rejecting blood." She explains

"Me to" I admit.

"I haven't had any blood since I got here, but I have been pretty weak and not just I need to feed weak" Damon admits

"Same." Enzo agrees

"Then I was right." Bonnie mumbles to herself.

"Right about what Witchy?" Damon asks.  
"Since Vampires are not meant to be in this time they can't" she explains.

"I don't speak witch" Damon says.  
"You are all going to die I we don't get back to the future" she explains

"Great how are we going to do that?" Damon says frustrated

"We need to find the imbalance" I explain  
"Okay fine so what could it be?" he asks  
"Well we are in the 10th century where the biggest imbalance in history took place" I point out.

"You think we are meant to stop vampires from existing?" Damon asks

"Well why else would they send us here?" I shrug

"Caroline had a point." Katherine agrees.

"No way in hell!" Damon exclaims  
"Why not? You would have had the normal life Katherine robbed you of" Bonnie says  
"Wait I turned him?" Katherine asks confused  
"Yup." I say with a smile.

"Yea well I don't want to be human" Damon says stubbornly  
"You wouldn't be the one dying in war" Enzo points out.

"I believe we should" Katherine says  
"Because your life would be better without vampires" Enzo says

"True and what of Caroline?" Katherine asks.

"I would be an annoying little cheerleader" I say

I didn't like who I use to be, I was shallow, insecure, neurotic. Yes I am still a little neurotic but in a good way.  
"Yes you would and you would also be minus your best friend Elena" Damon points out  
"Maybe there are some positives to this situation" Enzo says with a smirk.

"We are not killing Elena." Bonnie agrees

"Seriously you are going to have us all die so Elena can live?" I ask frustrated.  
Bonnie looks thoughtful.

"This is ridiculous, you are not all considering allowing this Elena to live?" Enzo asks  
"Fine" Bonnie agrees

"Really?" I ask shocked

"Yea, Elena's life isn't worth so many" she agrees

"I would still die, is everyone forgetting this?" Enzo points out

"Enzo's right we can't let him die either" I agree

"But what of us?" Katerina asks

"We will find another way" I say  
"This is ridiculous, why am I the weakest" she grumbles.  
"Probably because you're the youngest" Bonnie shrugs.

"Great well I am going to go figure out how we would stop the Vampire race from existing if we do go along with the plan." Damon says and storms off and Bonnie follows behind him.

* * *

**Damon (POV)**

I run out of the hut, I look behind me to see Bonnie following me

"What are you doing?" I ask her

"Helping you with whatever idiotic scheme you come up with" she shrugs

"Your faith in me is amazing" I say sarcastically  
"How are you doing with the idea of losing Elena" she asks seriously.  
"I am going to sound like a class A Jack ass but I'm okay" I admit

The idea of losing Elena use to terrify me but not anymore.

"Isn't Elena your one true love" she mocks

"I don't know, I thought she was but not sure any more" I admit  
"Well as much as I love talking about Elena with you, what were you thinking for the plan?" she asks me.

"Kill Ester maybe, or we could stop Hendrik from, dying or we could just kill them all now" I suggest

"I thinking the second one" she says  
"Of course you are" I say with a smile  
"So how would we save him?" she asks  
"Well we would have to figure out which full moon he dies and stop him and Klaus from going to watch them turn" I suggest.  
"Okay so… how do we do that" she asks  
"Firstly we need to make sure were the right year and since we don't know what year they turned we need to see if Rebekah is 17 like she is meant to be" I explain  
"Okay well I'm pretty sure she is out getting berries" Bonnie says  
"Great, lets scheme until she gets back" I suggest  
"Maybe you should rest you are a vampire to" she says sounding worried for  
"True but I am the oldest therefore I have the longest" I say.

"But we still don't know how long that is" she points out

"Whatever back to scheming" I say  
"Okay. So hopefully it the next full moon, we don't know how long you all have" she says  
I see Rebekah and Hendrik in the distance with berries.

"Rebekah hello, this is going to sound random but how old are you?" I ask  
"I am seventeen years old, why do you ask?" she answers confused

Good we are in the right year  
"Just curious." I reply happily.

"When is the next full moon?" Bonnie asks

"Why do you wish to know?" she asks confused  
"Just wondering so when is it?" she asks  
"Two days away" Rebekah answers

It is pretty soon

"You're odd" Hendrik says crinkling his nose.

"Hendrik do not be rude" Rebekah scolds

"Bonnie, perhaps you should borrow one of mine or Marianna's dresses." she suggests looking at my gown which is the same one I had yesterday.

"Yes I lost all my others I was meaning on borrowing one or making a new one" I lie

"Well Caroline may borrow one of mine and I suspect you may fit Marianna's if we shorten it and perhaps Katerina may borrow from Tatia since they are identical" she suggests

We see Caroline walk up to us

"Hello we were I was just suggesting that you borrow one of my dresses for the time being.

"That would be lovely" she smiles

We hear the sound of fighting.

* * *

**Caroline (POV)**

I go outside with Rebekah and Bonnie to see Elijah and Klaus sword fighting

"Come one, our brothers are fighting again" Rebekah says to us before we run over to then though I lag behind due to my exhaustion

"Oh look the lovely ladies has arrived to watch my fast approaching victory." Elijah says smugly  
"On the contrary Elijah…" he says and attacks Elijah.

They fight back and forth before Klaus takes him by surprise and cuts off his belt

Elijah looks down at his belt and laughs

"She has come to laugh at you." He says with a victorious smile

We all laugh

I look over to see Mikael and Ester watching

"Relax Mikael, They are merely having fun." Ester tells him

"That is precisely my problem" he says before walking over to Klaus

Oh god, I hope this doesn't go where I think its going.

He takes Elijah's sword and says "So why don't you teach me that trick young warrior"

He swings at Klaus and he defends himself

"Father we were just having fun" Klaus says with fear in his eyes  
"We fight for our survival and you find time for fun!" he yells angrily

I want to run over and help him but I know I am too weak.

"I want to have fun teach me! Come on" he hisses.

"Father it was nothing" Klaus says

Mikael attacks him and knocks him to the ground

I look between Rebekah desperately but they both avoid eye contact.

"You are foolish and impulsive, my boy" he hisses holding the sword above his neck

I a seconds away from trying to stop him but I wouldn't be any help

"What! No more laughter!" he snarls

"Mikael Stop!" Ester exclaims.

He stabs the sword into the ground next to Klaus's head.

"Some days it's a miracle you're still alive, Boy" he hisses before getting up and walking away

I let out a breath in relief.

"Are you alright?" I ask him

"I am fine" he says getting up and runs away

"Caroline" Bonnie warns

"I have to go after him" I say before following him.

* * *

**Klaus (POV)  
**I run out of the village ad go to a nearby waterfall to relax.

I kneel next to the stream and begin to wash my face when I hear someone coming up behind me.

It was Caroline, who looked stunning with her golden hair in a long fishtail braid with a crown of hair going around her head with blue flowers which matched her gown, though it was the same as the one she wore yesterday she looked beautiful.

"I am in no mood for company" I tell her looking away.

"Well I do not care, are you alright?" she asks sounding concerned.

"I said for you to go" I say

I do not want her to see me this way, I know not why.  
"And I said that I do not care." she says sitting next to me.

"Why are you being kind to me?" I ask turning my head to face her.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asks

"I have given you no reason to, we have barely spoken since your arrival." I point out.

"True, are you alright?" she asks changing the topic  
"I shall be fine, I am not even injured" I reassure her

"Does he always…" she asks  
"Yes." I answer before she could finish her sentence.

"I am sorry" she tells me with sincerity in her eyes.

"I do not need your pity" I hiss

"Can you stop with the I don't need anyone's help thing it's really annoying" she puffs.  
"Well then go, nobody is forcing you to be here" I tell her

She rolls her eyes.

"Fine new topic" she suggests  
"What do you want to talk about?" I ask her grateful I no longer have to talk of Mikael.  
"I don't know um… what do you do in your spare time?" she asks  
"I like carving and art" I admit

"That's good." She says awkwardly

There is an awkward silence for a moment.

We both burst into laughter, and smile at each other.

She has a beautiful smile.

"What about you?" I ask her  
"I like singing and horse riding." She tells me with a warm smile.

"Is your companion Enzo courting you?" I ask her

I do not know why but the idea of them together angers me.

"No, were just friends" she tells me

"What about you? Aren't you courting Katerina's twin… Tatia?" she asks

"Yes" I admit

"Okay, who is your favourite sibling?" she asks

"Rebekah or Hendrik." I admit

"What of you, did you have any siblings?" I ask her

"No." she says

"Then who is your favourite of your friends?" I ask  
"Bonnie." She says immediately

"Why her?" I ask  
"I hate Damon, Katerina and I have our issues and I am closer to her than Enzo" she explains "What about you, why are Rebekah and Hendrik you favourite siblings?" she asks  
"We have always been close, I always protect them" I explain  
"From Mikae?l" she asks  
"I thought we decided not to speak of him" I say annoyed to return to talking about him.  
"Right sorry, so why not Kol or Elijah" she asks  
"Kol is a trouble maker and Elijah is too serious" I say  
"Total opposites apart from their looks" she says with a smile

"Yes." I agree

"You never asked about Finn." I point out

"True, he seems way to serious and kind of a mama's boy I understand why he isn't your favourite." she shrugs.

"Mama's boy?" I question confused.

"Way to close to their mother, not independent enough." She explains  
"Yes that is definitely Finn." I agree "May I ask what is wrong with Katerina and why she is in mothers spell room?" I ask curious.

She is silent for a moment

"She has this disease, do not worry it is not contagious, she occasionally coughs out blood and is constantly weak and I also have it but I am not as bad as her and Enzo and Damon also have it" she admits

She is going to die? Why does that make me feel like my heart has been ripped from my chest.  
"Are you going to die?" I ask worried

"Depends" she answers avoiding eye contact  
"Mother may be able to help you." I suggest

"I doubt that." Perhaps we should return to the village" she says changing the topic

"Yes, I suspect Rebekah will be will be worried about me." I agree.  
"Are you alright walking so far?" I ask her  
"I'll be fine." She reassures me and we walk off.

* * *

**Quick summary**

**Ester wake up and reassures them that she is fine. They talk about what they are going to do and realise they are going to die if they don't go to back to the future and think that maybe they need to stop The Originals from turning, they argue then Bonnie and Damon discover it is the right year and the full moon is two days away, They watch the fight between Elijah and Klaus and after Mikael attacks Klaus Caroline comforts him and she tells him she is dying.**

**Hello readers I apologize that Bamon still aren't together and Please Review and as always I love constructive ****criticism****.**


	30. Chapter 30, Attacked Again

**Mine Again Chapter 30**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Vampire Diaries If I did Katherine would be still be alive.**

* * *

**Caroline (POV)**

I woke up in a tiny uncomfortable bed. God I miss the luxury beds in the 1400s.

I looked over to see Rebekah was already up.

I dragged myself out of bed and put on a light blue dress Rebekah had lent me and did my hair with two plaits coming from around my head into a fishtail down my back.

I walked into the dining room where everyone was sitting for breakfast.

"Caroline? I did not know you were awake." Rebekah says with a warm smile.

"Yes, I just woke up." I explain taking a seat between Rebekah and Bonnie.

"How are you this morning?" Klaus asks me.

"I am fine, how is Katerina?" I ask

"She has not improved." Ester says sadly.

"Has she been eating?" I ask looking over to Enzo who shakes his head

"Yes I gave her some bread, hopefully she can keep it down." Ester says not knowing what I really meant.  
I nod and take a bite of the bread in front of me.

"What exactly is this disease that you all have?" Mikael asks suspiciously.

"I know not the name but it is very rare and not contagious." I lie  
"Then how did you all catch it?" Finn asks  
"I do not know but Bonnie nor any other has caught it, which is how I know it is not contagious." I lie

"How long do you have?" Elijah asks  
"I am unsure hopefully at least a month." I say "Perhaps we should change the topic." I suggest

"Of course. The full moon is tomorrow night so we shall spend the day preparing." Rebekah says  
"What is going on?" Katherine asks confused.

"The village next to us is one of werewolf's and on the full moon they transform into wolfs so we must hide in the caves underneath the property." Finn explains

"Oh, what must we do in preparation?" Katherine asks.

"We bring all the things we own into the caves so they do not get damaged." Klaus explains.

"What of Katerina, she is very weak." Elijah asks

"I shall be fine." She says with a reassuring smile.  
"How can we help?" Damon asks

"You can help the men bring all of the stalls and weapons into the caves and us women will bring the food, things we will need for the night and everything else." Rebekah explains

"Katerina is still to unwell to do much so perhaps she could be in the caves and organise everything." Elijah suggests  
"Happily but are you sure I cannot help the others?" she asks

"Yes you are too unwell." Ester agrees  
"What of Caroline she is also unwell?" Klaus asks

"I am fine but a little weak." I say with a reassuring smile

"Good then we shall all get to work." Mikael says and we all get up and go to work

"Rebekah, Caroline perhaps you could gather food and water." Ester suggests

"Yes mother." Rebekah agrees

We left the hut with our baskets and buckets and started to walk to gather berries and fruit.

"Is it just me or is there something odd about Mother?" Rebekah asks me

"I don't really know her well enough to know if something is wrong." I say

"She has been forgetful and acting out of character." She says.  
"I am sure it is nothing." I say attempting to reassure her

"It is nice to have you stay with us." Rebekah says changing the topic.

"Yes you have all been very kind." I agree  
"Yes Nik has been quite nice to you has he not?" she asks mischievously

I laugh, she has not changed much in 1000 years.

"I know what you're doing, stop, you know Niklaus is courting Tatia." I warn

"True but Tatia is so horrible and you seem much better for Nik then her" she whines "and do not think I did not notice that was your only reason as to why you two cannot be together" she adds smugly.

"There are other reason that is just the main one" I lie

"Such as?" she asks  
"Well…. We do not know each other very well and there is the face that I am dying." I point out

"I am sorry Caroline I did not mean to…" she says frantically  
"It is fine." I say  
"But you do find him handsome." She says with a smile

"…."  
She smiles victoriously

"Well if you do survive, which you will then would you be interested In Nik?" she asks  
"Well here we are." I say happy to change the subject and begin picking berries.

* * *

**Damon (POV)  
**I look around and see everyone packing up the stalls. Me and Enzo were stuck with the weapons because we were dying, which is ridiculous just because the girls can barely walk don't mean we need to do the easy jobs.

"How do we know if tomorrow night is the night?" Enzo asks me

"We don't." I answer.

* * *

**Caroline (POV) the next day**

I am extremely weak I feel my insides begin to desiccate, I am going to try and feed again.

"Hey Bonnie, do you mind helping me catch a bunny?" I ask her.

"Caroline… you can't eat, your body will reject it." She tells me

"I know but I need to try, desiccating sucks." I argue.  
"Hopefully we will be back in the future soon so you can feed." She says  
"Are you sure it will work?" I ask her.

"What do you mean?" she asks  
"We are going to a future where vampires don't exist wouldn't we have the same problem." I point out  
"Okay in the future if you are right we find Silas and take the cure from him and give it to you." She suggests  
"I am not going to risk unleashing hell on earth, we saw what happened last time and even if we could we there is only one and I wouldn't take it." I say

"Fine, well find a way." She says

"I hope your right." I agree  
"Back to the bunny." I say changing the topic  
she laughs

"I'm not getting a bunny for you so you can blow chunks through the caves, what's a little desiccation." She teases

I scoff

"Fine." I agree reluctantly

"Good, now what's the plan the full moon is tonight?" she asks  
"We watch Klaus to see if tonight is the night he sneaks out and if it is you follow after him and protect Hendrik with your magic." I suggest  
"What about you guys?" she asks

"Were too weak to protect ourselves and if we get bit the cure doesn't exist yet." I point out

"Okay, we should get to the caves." She agrees and we go downstairs with some more stuff for the night (It is pretty ridiculous that they do this every month, I would of just moved into the caves permanently or set up the village away from the wolfs)

* * *

I sat in the caves silently watching Klaus out of the corner of my eye. It's almost midnight and he is still here.

It must be the wrong month, we are going to die, damn it

I sit there thinking for a while before looking over to where Klaus was and seeing he had gone.

I run over to where he is and see a tunnel and followed it hoping this is where he went.

I silently go through the tunnel before seeing the end of it and run out

I see Bonnie in the distance looking around.

I run as fast as I can to her (which is more like walking)  
"Caroline!' she hisses

"I think I saw Klaus go this way, not sure where Hendrik is." I tell her

""Well I'm going to have to try and find them. Go back to the caves!" she commands

"I am staying with you." I say stubbornly.

* * *

We run around searching for Hendrik before seeing a small boy hiding in the bushes.

"Thank god." I mutter to myself before running behind him.

"Hendrik, what are you doing here? you should be in the caves." Bonnie asks

"No, I am to watch the men turn to wolves." He says stubbornly

"Hendrik" I warn.

"No, I shall stay." He says crossing his arms and pouting which would have been cute if it wasn't so annoying

"Hendrik! Bonnie! What are you doing here? Klaus asks from behind us

Before I could answer a large black wolf approaches us along with two others behind it.

"Run!" Klaus yells

"No, I am a witch therefore I am not the one that needs protecting" Bonnie says picking up Hendrik.

"You should not be here. None of you should" he says looking at me

The wolves get closer.

"We can worry about that later but for now run!" I yell and we run as fast as we can away from the wolves.

I trip over something and land flat on my face

"Caroline!" Klaus yells and runs over to me.

He pulls me into his arm and continues to run

We run as fast as we can but not fast enough.

We are surrounded by the wolfs

Bonnie begins to take them down one by one snapping their necks with magic.

Until Bonnie falls to the ground

"Bonnie!" I yell running over to her

"You may not interfere!" I hear a voice yell

* * *

**Quick summary**

**Caroline wakes up has breakfast with the Mikaelsons then goes out to help prepare for the full moon. On the night of the full moon they follow Klaus and try to save Hendrik only for Bonnie to fall to the ground.**

**I know this chapter is a bit shorter than the others (sorry) I wrote this half asleep before going to bed which is probably why it is so terrible today and PLEASE REVIEW**


	31. Chapter 31, Cure you Again

**Mine Again Chapter 31**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Vampire Diaries, if I did Caroline would be in New Orleans.**

* * *

**Caroline (POV)**

"You may not interfere!" I hear a voice yell.

I turn around to see Ester.

"Ester! What are you doing? This is your son!" I yell confused.

She chuckles.

"Can you not tell? I am not Ester." She says with a sneaky smile.

"What!" I ask.

"Mummy? What is going on?" Hendrik asks confused.

"Leave now or you will end up like your friend." She warns me ignoring Hendrik.

I check Bonnie for a pulse. She has a pulse but it is weak.

"We need to get back!" I yell to her attempting to feed Bonnie my blood.

She is not healing.  
"Are you not listening, you are not meant to stop vampires from existing your use was to bring the necklace to the past." She says sounding bored.  
"What! Why?" I ask

"Leave!" she commands impatiently.

"Klaus?" I ask looking back to him

He looks utterly confused

"Mother what is going on?" he asks

She just laughs

"Caroline?" he asks me

"I am sorry" I apologize before running away with Bonnie's body

He will be fine, he's not going to die. What if that is what she came to do? Kill the Original Hybrid?

I run as fast as I can without looking back. I know if I do I won't be able to stop myself from helping him.

* * *

**Katerina (POV)  
**I sit in the caves watching Elijah fawning over Tatia.

They walk over to me.

I frantically try to look as if I had not been watching them.

I casually glance over to them and see Tatia staring at me in awe.

"The resemblance is remarkable." She mutters

I must admit we do look similar but My hair in long dark curls running down my back while hers is almost pitch black in a long plait and my eyes are almost black, hers are chocolate brown.

"We are identical." She says taking a seat next to me.

"No I am far prettier." I say with a smile

Elijah chuckles and Tatia looks offended.

"You are right we are not that similar, your skin is an ugly grey." She says attempting to insult me.  
"Because I'm dying, it appears I am the smarter one as well." I say back.  
"Why did you not tell me of this?" she asks Elijah.

"I was hoping Katerina would recover." He admits  
"Well I'm haven't." I point out enjoying the show.

"What if I had caught it? I could die!" she exclaims backing away from me.

"Well then there would be some positives to the situation." I say with a sly smile.

"Do not fear she is not contagious." Elijah says attempting to re assure her.  
"What if you are wrong, ugh I can feel her germs all over me!" she exclaims before storming off

I laugh "And you say she is misunderstood." I say with a smile

"Yes her reaction to your illness was slightly inappropriate." He admits  
I scoff

"Yes and tell me again why you are trying so hard to win this women's love, the only reason I could possibly see is her beauty" I say  
he looks thoughtful

"I do not believe this to be of your concern." He says  
"Yes it is, she is my supposed sister" I say curious

I hate that Elijah cares for her, he never cared about me.

He laughs

"You still do not believe you to be related you are identical" he says with a smile.

"As I said before we are not I am much prettier" I say  
he laughs "True." He agrees

I smile at him saying I am more beautiful

"Then I do not get why you are interested she is of course not the most beautiful women in the village and her personality is putrid at best" I say  
"You underestimate how little women are in this village, there is Marianna who it is clear is interested in Kol and my sister, well there are now you Bonnie and Caroline but that is it apart from those who are wed" he says  
"Why not go after Bonnie or Caroline then?" I ask  
"Caroline like you is ill and it is also clear that Bonnie is interested in Damon and neither of them are of interest to me." He says  
I laugh

"You are right, it seems the only ones who have not noticed are Bonnie and Damon." I say with a smile

"Yes but it is but a matter of time." He agrees

* * *

**Caroline (POV)**

When I reach the caves I run as fast as I can to find Marianna and Ayanna.

"Ayanna!" I yell when I see her

Ayanna sees me carrying Bonnie's unconscious body.

"What happened?" she asks

"Long story but first heal her!" I say  
Ayanna sits next to her and chants an incantation and Bonnie's eyes burst open.

"Caroline! What is going on" she asks  
"I'll explain later." I say  
"What happened?" Ayanna asks

"I was doing a spell attempting to heal Caroline but it was too much for me." She lies

"Well do not take such risks in the future be glad I was allowed to aid you." Ayanna warns  
"Thank you, now I must speak with Caroline." Bonnie says  
I pull her aside.

"Can you get Enzo and Damon, I'll get Katerina, I need to tell you all this." I say  
I run off and find Katherine sitting with Elijah as he laughed at something she said.

"Katerina, may we speak for a moment." I ask  
"Of course, Caroline." She says and Elijah helps her up.

I bring her over to Bonnie and she takes a seat.

Enzo and Damon are waiting looking impatient

"Caroline what happened?" Damon asks.

"Yes, gorgeous, what happened?" Enzo asks  
"Well Bonnie was killing the wolves when they got knocked out..." I begin to explain  
"Yes Bonnie already told us that part." Damon says impatiently  
"Then don't interrupt." I warn  
"Turns out it was Ester but it wasn't Ester she was possessed something apparently weren't meant to stop the imbalance but to bring the necklace to this time. My guess is when Ester touched me and fainted she must have been possessed by whoever is in her body." I explain  
"Well whoever it is, is powerful." Bonnie says

"Well then how are we going to get back to the future?" Damon asks

"I have no idea" I say  
"We should ask whoever is pretending to be Ester tomorrow." Katerina suggests  
"How do we know we can trust her." Damon asks  
"You could have died." I say to Bonnie  
"She let you run away." She points out

"Fine let's talk to her tomorrow." I agree

* * *

**The next morning**

I was in Esters hut with Rebekah and Ayanna.

Keep looking out the window to see if Klaus has come back

I look over to see Rebekah admiring the necklaces hanging in the window.

She goes to touch one of the necklaces which I can see is Elena's necklace when it burns her.

"Ayanna, you burned me." She complains

"It was not you're to touch." Ayanna replies

"Mother!" we hear Klaus yell

"Is that Niklaus? Something is wrong" Rebekah says before running to the door  
"Hendrik!" Rebekah yells shocked when she sees them

"Mother!" Klaus continues to yell

We all run behind her

I see Ester running up to him

"What happened?" she asks with fake sadness

"The wolves" Klaus relies with tears in his eyes

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" he whispers curling up into a ball

Rebekah and I attempt to comfort him.

"We must save him, please, there must be a way" Ester fakes

"The spirts will not give us a way Ester… your boy I gone." Ayanna tells her

"No! No!" Ester saying crying holding Hendrik's body

I must say she's a good actress

"Nik…" I hear Rebekah whisper pulling him closer

"I must go." Klaus says and runs off.

I run after him.

* * *

**Rebekah (POV)  
**I stare at Hendrik's body.

He cannot be dead, he is my little brother.

The tears stream down my face.

I turn around to see Kol, Marianna and Bonnie walking back to the village after finishing up in the caves.

I see Marianna and Kol laughing before they see me over Hendrik's body

"Hendrik!" Kol yells dropping the bucket of water to the ground running over to him.

Marianna runs after him

"No, no, no" he mutters staring at Hendrik

"What happened?" he asks me with tears in his eyes.

"The wolves" I whisper

Marianna pulls him into her arms and holds him as he cries

I wish there was someone to comfort me, Caroline is with Nik and everyone else has somebody but I am all alone.

* * *

**Klaus (POV)**

I run to the waterfall.

"This is my fault, Hendrik followed me but why was Caroline there and what happened to mother?  
"Niklaus?" I hear Caroline ask from behind me

"How are you doing?" she asks  
"How do you think I am doing Caroline? My brother is dead, my mother let him die and I have no idea what truly happened!" I exclaim

"I am so sorry and I want to tell you but I don't think you would understand." She says  
"That is not your decision to make Caroline!" I yell

"I am, sorry Klaus but do not tell anyone what you saw last night." She says  
"I do not know what I saw last night." I reply

"Let's keep it that way… and Klaus I am sorry about Hendrik." She says before leaving with tears in her eyes.

* * *

**Damon (POV)**

I pace around waiting for Blondie to get back from talking with Klaus

"Why don't we just go without her?" I suggest

"She'll be back soon." Bonnie says  
"Well you said that 20 minutes ago." I point out

"No I said it 5 minutes ago." Bonnie argues  
"Sorry I'm late, I'm not use to being this weak." Caroline says entering the hut

"Welcome back gorgeous." Enzo says with a flirty smile

"Well you're here now let's go." Bonnie says

"Where's Katherine?" she asks

"She is too weak to come we are going to fill her in later." Bonnie explains.

We walk over to Esters hut where everyone is crying. Apparently Ester is in her room because she needed to be alone.

"Ester, may we speak for a moment?" Bonnie asks politely knocking on the door

"Are you crying? Because all these crying people are really getting on my last nerve." The witch who is possessing Ester says

"Who are you?" I ask

She laughs

"Don't you recognise me Damon?" she asks with a cheeky smile

"Cut the crap who are you?" Caroline asks impatiently

"You're as lovely as I heard, I would say it is a pleasure to finally meet you Caroline but that would be a lie." She says sneakily

"Fine then don't tell us who you are but you do need to tell us how to return to the future." Bonnie asks  
"Once again I have no reason to help you I am far more powerful then you all." She shrugs  
"Why not help us?" I ask annoyed  
"How about we make a deal, you stay out of my way and I allow you to live." She suggests  
"Nope how about another option." I say

"Fine, I will cure you, then will you behave." She suggests

"I have gone through all possible options there is no way." Bonnie says

She scoffs "You may have gone through all of your options but I am far more powerful then you." She says smugly

"I'm a Bennett, which is the most powerful line in existence." She says  
"True but you are not the only Bennett." She points out

"Now do you agree to these terms." She asks  
"If you tell us why you're here." I say  
"I am offering to cure you to be kind do not think you can demand a deal from Me." She warns  
"Look witchy…." Enzo says before being thrown across the room

"That is not my name." she says

He tries to get back up only for her to throw him back onto the ground with a flick of her wrist

"Then what do we call you?" I ask  
"Call me Tessa, now leave I must grieve the loss of my son" she mocks

* * *

**What do you think, do you like Tessa? Do you like the plot twist? Please tell me what you think in the reviews**


	32. Chapter 32, Chop Vegetables Again

**Hello this is chapter 32 of Mine Again**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Vampire Diaries If I did Elijah would of visited Katherine on her death bed.**

* * *

**Caroline (POV)**

Later that evening I went to see Bekah who was sitting outside Ayanna's room

"Hello, how are you doing?" I ask her.

"Shhh!" she hisses signalling to the room.

I sit next to her and put my head against the wall and listen in.

"Everything could be heightened, our family could live forever." A male voice I recognise as Mikael said.

They must be working on the plan to become vampires, maybe if Tessa brakes her promise we will be okay until they become vampires.

"At what cost this magic you speak of breed's consequence, this is the makings of a plague Ester, the spirts will turn on you." A women's voice I suspect to be Ayanna's says.

"Please Ayanna." Ester (Tessa) begs.

"I will have no part in it." Ayanna says before leaving the room.

"If she will not protect our family then it is in your hands alone my love."

Rebekah and I run before they could catch us.

* * *

"Do you think they will be able to do it?" Rebekah asks me once we are out of hearing distance.

"I think so. Your mother is an extremely powerful witch, is she not? I say knowing they succeed

Hopefully it works out the same without Ester.

"Yes but what my father suggested in extremely dark magic, do you think my mother will go along with it?" Rebekah says

"Yes but what if they succeeds, do you wish to be invincible?" I ask

"I do not know, I have always wished to have children and grow old with a husband but if it will protect my siblings then it is a good thing." She says

"Yes, should we tell them about what we heard?" I ask

"No, we do not wish to give them false hope." She says

"Yes, you are right" I agree "You never answered my question, how are you doing?" I add after a moment.  
"As one would expect." She replies avoiding eye contact.

"Oh Bekah." I say pulling her into a hug.

* * *

**Damon (POV)  
**I lie in bed exhausted.

I can feel my insides desiccating. I need to feed.

I pull myself out of the bed and drag myself outside and attempt to catch a squirrel only to fall flat on my face.

"HA1 HA! HA! HA!" I hear someone laugh from behind me

I turn around to see Bonnie.

"I am so glad you find my pain entertaining." I mumble pulling myself off the ground.  
"Here." She says and paralyzes a squirrel so it can't move.

"Thank you." I say taking a bite

"I must say I'm surprised you're snacking on a squirrel." She says

"Eating a person is not exactly conspicuous." I point out attempting to keep it down.

"True. Now I'm going to go before you start to vomit, I don't practically want to watch that." She says

"I might not." I argue  
"Yes, you will." She says before walking off

The blood comes spewing out of my mouth. Why did I think this was a good idea again?

"I told you so." I hear Bonnie say coming back once I was finished

I laugh

"Are you okay to get back on your own?" she asks me looking worried.  
"Yea, there is no need to levitate me home, witchy" I reply

She rolls her eyes

"Suit yourself." She says walking off.  
I pull myself from the ground determined not to need her help.

I manage to get back to the hut and throw myself onto the bed and go to sleep.

* * *

**Caroline (POV) - The next day**

I was preparing dinner with Marianna and Bonnies help.

I was sitting down peeling the potatoes (I finally figures out how) while Marianna was preparing the deer and Bonnie chopped the vegetables.

"How is Kol doing?" I ask

I haven't seen Kol much since we got here.

"He is not doing well, Hendrik was his little brother, he was always meant to protect him." Marianna replies

"What of Niklaus? How has he been, I have noticed you two have become quite close." She asks

"We are merely friends." I reply

Bonnie smiles knowingly

"But of course." Marianna replies cheekily

"What off you and Damon, are you still denying your relationship with him?" she asks Bonnie  
I burst into laughter

I didn't believe it before but I starting to see where Enzo was coming from but let's just hope he was wrong I do not want to lose that bet

"There is nothing going on with me and Damon." Bonnie denies  
"Good, I do not want to lose the bet." I say with a smile.

"You bet on whether there is something going on with me and Damon!" she accuses

"What is a bet?" Marianna asks confused

"If Enzo is right and there is something going on between them I lose and have to do something and if I'm right I win and he has to do something." I explain

Marianna burst into laughter.  
"Do I want to know the bet?" Bonnie asks

"Nope." I reply

"I still can't believe you did that." She says sounding annoyed  
"It was Enzo's idea and besides it's not like I am going to lose." I say suspiciously

"Of course not." She says avoiding eye contact.  
"But if you do can you wait a month? The bet was whether or not you would be together in a month." I ask

"Well you need not worry, there is and never will be anything going on between Damon and I." she denies  
I roll my eyes

"If you think there is something going on between them why did you bet otherwise?" Marianna asks

I didn't when I made the bet now I am suspicious." I admit  
"There is nothing going on!" Bonnie yells

"mmhmm." Marianna and I say simultaneously.

"Whatever." Bonnie mumbles and returns to chopping up the vegetables

I turn around to see Ester (Tessa) entering the room

"Ester, how are you doing?" Marianna asks looking concerned

"I am doing as one would expect." She replies  
"Does everyone answer it like that?

"My condolences." Bonnie says  
"What are your reasons for being here?" I ask impatiently

"I was just hoping I could speak with you and your friends for a moment." Ester (Tessa) explains

"But of course. Perhaps you could meet us all in your spell room in half an hour." I suggest

"Perfect." She agrees before walking off.

* * *

**I know, I know, it is half the size of usual but I have an annoying head ache and my bed is looking very appealing at the moment and for the story I am sorry for the lack of couple interaction and please tell me what you think.**


	33. Chapter 33, Alive Agaain

**Mine Again Chapter 33 of Mine Again**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Vampire Diaries if I did Bonnie would have never forgiven Jeremy.**

* * *

**Damon (POV)**

I enter the spell room with Bonnie and Enzo at my left and Caroline and Katherine at my right.

"What did you want to talk with us about, Witch?" I ask Ester (Tessa) who was sitting on the ground setting up the candles.  
"Sit." Tessa replies without looking in our direction.

The others do as they are told and sit in a circle surrounded by candles

"You didn't answer my question." I say crossing my arms defiantly

"I said sit." She says pushing me onto the ground with a blow of wind.

"Just the vampires sit, you can stand" she says to Bonnie.

Bonnie stands up

"Are you doing the spell now?" Bonnie asks

"Well it I wouldn't be able to cure you when you dead, would I?" she says rolling Esters eyes

"What do we need to do?" Caroline asks

"Drink this when you are told then I will kill you and it will be done." She explains

"Kill us?" Katherine asks with her eyes wide.

Tessa rolls her (Ester's) eyes "Vampires can't exist in this time so I am turning you human." She explains.

"That's impossible only one which has ever been able to do that." I say  
"Ta daaa!" she says signalling to herself

"Qetsiyah." I mumble

Of course, she called herself Tessa and she is a powerful Bennett witch and she said we had met before, God I'm an idiot.

"Duh, is it not obvious?" she says

Bonnie's eyes widen realising this must be the witch that created the cure and Silas.

"Who is Qetsiyah? Katherine asks confused

"I am the most powerful witch to ever walk the face of the earth." Qetsiyah replied with an arrogant smile.

"Wait a second I heard about you from Father, you were a member of the travellers before they killed you." Katherine realises

"Ah yes Katerina Petrova or Katherine Pierce, you were actually one of my favourite doppelgangers though that is not that hard considering how much I despise Amara and Elena and Tatia is quite horrid as well and don't get me started on the second Doppelganger." Qetsiyah (Ester, Tessa, whatever her name is) says

"Can we get on with the spell, desiccating sucks." Enzo says impatiently

Qetsiyah scoffs and begins chanting

"les retourner à ce qu'ils étaient autrefois, rendre le sang qui pompe dans leurs veines pures, restaurer leurs âmes. Rendre humaine."

She takes a knife and slits her wrist and pours the blood into a bowl and as she chants it begins to sizzle.

"Faites-leur humaine, Faites-leur humaine" she exclaims with her eyes turning white

Her (Ester's) eyes return to their old colour and she hands us the bowl

"Drink." She commands and we do as we are told

When it enters my throat I feel weird, warmer.

"Now for the fun part." Qetsiyah says before coming over tome with a dagger and putting it to my throat.

* * *

**Caroline (POV)**

I wake up feeling different, the pain in my throat is gone, I feel warm but its different everything is less, the light are less bright, my emotions are less, I'm less me somehow.

I look over to see everyone's bodies on the ground except Bonnie and Qetsiyah. Qetsiyah was looking bored lighting a candle over and over again and Bonnie was standing over Damon's body trying to wake him up.

"What the hell?" Damon says waking up

Bonnie sighs in relief.

"How am I always the first to wake up?" I complain

I look over to see Katherine stirring

What are we going to do about her now? She might try to kill Klaus again, but at least she is human now.

"Hey Witch, how long are we going to stay like this?" Damon asks

"This is not permanent, when we all return to the future you will be a vampire again." She explains  
"When are we returning?" I ask

"When I have completed my mission." She explains sounding bored.  
"Which is?" Enzo asks waking up

"Fine I'll tell you, I have come to stop the other side from collapsing." She explains.  
"What does that have to do with the Originals? Or you?" Bonnie asks

I look over to see Katherine waking up.

Qetsiyah sighs.

"If I change one thing here I will stop a series of events that lead to Markos getting resurrected." She explains  
"Fine then do not tell us, Can we leave now?" Katherine asks standing up.

"Yes go, I see no reason for you to stay?" Qetsiyah says.

"Goodbye Qetsiyah." I say.  
"Its Tessa!" she yells after me as I leave the hut..

"Is Bonnie the only sane Bennett?" Damon asks

"Marianna and Ayanna are okay." Bonnie argues

"Marianna is into Kol that makes me question her sanity." Damon says  
"Why Kol's hot and he hasn't killed anyone yet." Bonnie disagrees

"Please I am way hotter." He argues

Is that jealousy I see? I am so losing this bet.

"Can you two flirt later, I'm hungry." Enzo says smiling victoriously

I roll my eyes

"Dinner isn't for hours." Bonnie says

"Then what else can I eat, I don't remember being a human as so annoying." Enzo complains

"Oh the troubles of being alive." I say sarcastically

"Are you happy about being un-undead." He asks me  
"The term you're searching for is alive and no I love being a vampire." I say  
"What about you Kitty Kat, you happy that you are human again." Damon asks sarcastically

"No actually, I chose to be a vampire, I am unable to protect myself like this." She grumbles  
"At least your reacting better then the next time you will be cured of Vampirism." Damon says  
"What?" Katerina asks confused

"Ignore him" Bonnie says

"How about you ladies go and pick us men some food." Damon suggests

"Oh how I wish you were still a vampire so I could give you an aneurism." Bonnie complains  
"Yea, yea, we went over this last time I was human." He grumbles  
"How many cures are there?" Katherine mumbles

"How about you men go get the food." I suggest

"Feminism doesn't exist yet you go." Damon says

In seconds Damon is thrown against a nearby tree

"What the hell Witchy?" he asks picking himself up from the ground.  
"Relax, you'll be fine, can't you handle a couple bruises." Bonnie shrugs  
"Please by the time he is a vampire again he would have at least 5 broken bones." I say with a smile  
Bonnie shrugs.  
"I am going to go get my own food." Enzo says before walking into the woods

"I bet you he is going to starve." I say to Damon

"I am going to go, I have not been able to explore for quite some time now." Katherine says before leaving

"Haven't you made enough bets?" Bonnie asks

"What did she bet?" Damon asks confused.  
"Nothing." Bonnie answers immediately.

"I made a bet with Enzo on whether you two would get together in the next month." I admit "Bye" I say running away leaving them alone.

* * *

**Bonnie (POV)**

"Want to go make sure Enzo doesn't get killed by rabid squirrels?" Damon asks avoiding the subject

"Yup." I say happy I don't have to talk to him about us.

Why does everyone think there is something going on between us, yes he is good looking… fien he is more than good looking it's like he is freaking photo shopped and he hasn't not been that bad lately but…. He is with Elena nothing could ever happen and it's not like either of us would even consider it anyway…

* * *

**Caroline (POV)**

I feel guilty for leaving Bonnie there. Oh well maybe they can work out their issues…. Probably not.

I walk through the village on my way… where am I going anyway?

I look up when I bump into something hard.

I look up to see Klaus with his familiar deep blue eyes

"Hello." I whisper

"Hello Caroline." He replies

"Are you alright considering…" he asks me

"I'm fine actually, you were right, your mother healed me." I say with a warm smile

I smile broke out onto his face "That is marvellous."

"Yes, we shall all be fine." I say happily  
"So will you be staying in this village permanently?" he asks  
"No, we intend to leave, I just do not know when." I reply sadly

I am going to miss him but he will be there in the future, it will just be different he would of meet me Again and Again, Will he remember each time?

"Why is the village not to your liking?" he asks looking hurt

"No, we just must leave." I say avoiding eye contact  
"Will you ever answer any of my questions?" he asks  
"Probably not." I reply

"Not even the ones of that night." He asks seriously

"I am sorry but I can't, you would not understand." I say  
"How do you know that?" he asks  
"I just do." I say before walking away.

* * *

**Elijah (POV)  
**I was meant to be meeting Tatia today but I cannot make myself excited to see her whenever I think of her my mind wanders to Katerina, they may have the same face but as Katerina said she is far prettier and not only that but she has a far better personality as well.

I go outside to see Katerina running around the ground like a child who has gone outside for the first time.

"You are better." I say shocked to see her so well

"Yes, it is a long story but I am completely better." She says with a warm smile

"What are you doing?" I ask her

"Having fun, are you familiar with the concept?" She teases

I laugh

"Would you like to play tag?" she asks

"What is Tag?" I ask curiously

"I run and you catch me." She says with a warm smile

"I would love to."  
"Good." She says before running off

I run after her as fast as I can but she is faster

"You are quite fast."  
"Yes I use to play this game with my brother and sisters, I would always win." She says with a sad smile

I know what it is like to lose a sibling I cannot imagine how it would feel to lose my entire family.

"I am sorry." I say

"Perhaps we should continue with the game." She suggest

"Lets." I agree.

I continue to chase her.

* * *

**What do you think of Qetsiyah and I am sorry none of the couples are together and I know thirty chapters and Bamon are still not together.**


	34. Chapter 34, Knock you out Again

**Mine Again ****Chapter 34**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Vampire Diaries If I did I would of explored the, ****_the man who couldn't love fell for the girl who nobody loved_**** angle**.

* * *

**Klaus (POV)**

I decide to visit Tatia to inform her that I am no longer interested in courting her.

I cannot stop thinking of Caroline, in spite of the fact she is keeping secrets from me I believe myself to be in love with her. It is not like how I loved Tatia, I am not even sure that I ever truly did. When I see Caroline I cannot help but be happier and she is so kind and comforting and extraordinarily beautiful.

"Niklaus, you have visited me in quite some time." Tatia says with a smile that I use to find beautiful but now I cannot help but compare it to Caroline's smile.

"Yes, I have come here to inform you I am no longer interested in courting you." I tell her.

He face immediately changes to a frown.

"Why?" she asks  
I just no longer think it would be for the best." I explain before walking away leaving her shocked.

* * *

**One week later.**

**Caroline (POV)  
**I am sitting by the tree looking over to Klaus to was carving something.

I get up and walk over to him.

"What are you carving?" I ask him

"A flower." He answers

"Why?" I ask him admiring it.

"It is nothing." He says

He must be making it for Tatia.  
"Alright then don't tell me." I grumble

"It is not like you ever tell me anything." He says  
I sigh "Can we not get over that?" I ask  
"No, what were you doing there?" he asks me  
"Bonnie saw Hendrik's fate so she went out to save him and I followed." I lie

"Why did you not tell anyone." He asks me putting down the carving  
"We did not have time, she got the premonition right before it happened." I lie  
"Then why did you run, why didn't you save him?" he whispers

"We didn't have a choice nature forbid us from continuing." I say

"Why?" he questions.  
"I don't know." I lie

"Why was mother there?" he asks  
"I do not know, I suspect the spirts sent her." I lie  
"But she said she was not Mother." He says  
"Maybe one of them possessed her that night." I shrug hoping he doesn't figure out she is still possessed

"Why did you not tell me this earlier?" he asks

"I thought you might be mad that I wasn't able to save him." I lie

If I wasn't already going to hell I would be now.

* * *

**Katerina (POV)**

I returned from gathering water to see Qetsiyah waiting for me

"Katerina, could I speak to you for a moment?" Ester (Qetsiyah) asks.

"Yes, you may." I reply and follow her to her spell room

"What did you wish to speak to me ab…."

Before I could finish my sentence I felt a mind numbing pain in my head and fell to the floor.

* * *

I woke up to see Mikael holding a dagger.

"Good you have woken." He says with an evil smile  
"What is happening?" I ask confused

"I am sorry, I hoped to have you marry one of my sons." He sighs.  
"I do not understand." I say  
he puts a dagger to my wrist and my blood trickles into a bowl."

He must be using my blood for the spell.  
"Take my blood but have Ester heal me, I do not need to die." I plead  
"Yes you do, I need all of your blood for the spell." He explains  
"No!" I yell trying to escape his grasp.

"Stop struggling." He says annoyed

"I will not die!" I yell elbowing him in the head and getting up.

He gets up with a murderous look on his face.

He reaches for me but I duck.

In his confusion I knew him where it would cause extreme pain.

He falls to the ground in pain and I run as fast as I can out of the hut.

I run outside to see Caroline and Damon.

"What is going on?" Caroline asks  
"Get Tatia." I tell them.  
"What why?" Damon asks  
"I need to hide, Mikael tried to kill me for the spell which is why we are going to replace me with Tatia, we just need to swap our clothing and Bonnie will do a spell to make her to think she is me." I say frantically

"Okay, I'll get Tatia, Damon can get Bonnie and you hide in the caves." She agrees before running away

I run as fast as I can through the woods before finding the entrance to the caves and going as deep as possible hoping they do not find me.

* * *

**Caroline (POV)  
**I look across the village and see Tatia flirting with some man.

"Careful Niklaus may get jealous." I warn walking up to her

She signals for the man to leave and he does starring at her adoringly.

"No he has decided to cease our courtship" she grumbles, "You are one of the women staying with the Mikaelsons are you not?" she asks  
"Yes." I reply

I look around to see that we are alone before taking a rock off the ground.

"What are you do…" she begins.

I knock her over the head before she could continue and dragging her body through the woods and to the caves.

I miss being a vampire this is exhausting.

* * *

**Damon (POV)**

I run into the hit and find Bonnie talking with Marianna.

"May I borrow Bonnie for a moment?" I ask pulling her away before she could reply

"What is going on?" she asks confused.  
"Long story, you need to do a memory spell and we need to get to the caves ASAP, got it?" I explain  
"Yea sure, I'll get the stuff I'll need." She says

"I'll come with you." I suggest before following her to the spell room.

* * *

**Katerina (POV)**

I wait in the caves anxiously waiting for Mikael to come through the entrance and kill me

I hear someone coming and pick up a rock to throw at them.

"Relax Kat, I got Tatia." Caroline says coming the entrance dragging Tatia's body.

"Oh thank god, where's Damon?" I ask relieved  
"Probably taking his time to save your life." she huffs looking exsausted

Tatia wakes up

"What is happening?" she asks frantically

"We are swapping clothes, long story." I say

She looks confused

"No I will not." She says stubbornly

"What are we going to do if this works?" I ask

"No idea." She replies

"Were here!" Damon yells entering carrying heaps of candles with Bonnie next to him holding a grimoire.

"Okay so what am I doing?" Bonnie asks

"First you are going to threaten to Tatia to swap clothes with your witchy juju then you will do a spell to make her think she is Katherine." Damon explains

"Okay." She looks over to Tatia

"What is going on, why would you want me to be her?" Tatia asks frantically

Bonnie surrounds her with fire

She screams

"Will you change?" Bonnie asks

"Yes, yes please do not hurt me." She pleads

The fire disappears

"Let's go." I say and we go into the next room to change

I strip off my dress and pass it to Tatia and she does the same

"Now undo you're hair and so it's like mine." I say

She takes out her long plait and we go back into the next room.

Bonnie was sitting on the ground surrounded by candles.

We sit down next to her

"Qui jam olim doppelganger esse te credis" Bonnie chants as she takes my hand and puts the knife over my wrist so I would bleed again and poured it into a bowl before taking Tatia's wrist and cutting it and putting the blood in the bowl as well.

She mixes it together before handing Tatia the bowl and signals for her to drink.

Tatia looks disgusted

Bonnie gives her a warning look and she does as she is told.

"Qui jam olim doppelganger esse te credis!" she exclaims

Tatia's eyes turn white before returning to their original colour

"What is going on?" She asks

"Tatia, what are you doing here?" she asks me

I knock her over the head making her unconscious.

Damon smiles

"I'll take her into town to die" he says taking her body.

* * *

**Mikael (POV)**

I run through town searching for the girl

I originally only choose to kill her because that is what Ester wished but now I am going to make her death extremely painful.

I see her body lying on the forest floor, she must have passed out

I take her body and run her back to the hut before anyone could see.

* * *

**Klaus (POV)**

I wake up surrounded by blood.

I remember what happened last night. Father killed us but how am I still alive?

I look over to see Rebekah waking up

"Rebekah." I whisper

"Blood? what happened?" she asks looking down at her blood soaked clothes

I rush over to her

"You will be alright." I attempt to reassure her

The door opened to reveal Mikael with one of the women from the village I remember marrying one of the men last year.

"What are you doing?" I ask him

"We must finish what we started." He says pulling the girl over to us  
"You have to drink if you want to live." he explains cutting the girls wrist.

"Drink!" he demands

The smell fills my nostrils and I go in to drink.

"Not you!" Mikael shouts and throws me across the room

"Drink!" he says to Bekah

She puts her mouth to the girl's wrist and begins to drink.

Once she was finished Mikael shoves the girl over to me and I do the same

The taste is like nothing I have tasted before it is indescribable. I feel stronger, powerful.

Before I could drain her dry Mikael pulled her away and took her to the next room where I suspect the others were.

"Bekah, are you alright?" I ask her

"I am more than alright." She replies

* * *

**Sorry that there was once again no Bamon in this chapter but it is coming! **

**Might not update tomorrow, I have this art thing I need to do but knowing me I will probably procrastinate and do this instead. PLEASE REVEW.**


	35. Chapter 35, Save you Again

**Mine Again Chapter 35**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Vampire Diaries If I did Caroline would be on the Originals and there would be a baby plot.**

* * *

**Klaus (POV)**

I run outside. Everything is more, I can hear more sounds, the colours of the flowers are more vibrant, and emotions are stronger.

I look over to the woods where I see familiar golden hair and beautiful alabaster skin.

She looks stunning, her golden hair is more vibrant, her eyes are bluer, and her features are more flawless.

"You know it is rude to stare." She yells with a cheeky smile.

Her smile is so beautiful.

"Well I am in an adventurous mood." I reply with a smile to match hers I run over to her

I am there is seconds, speed must be an advantage of the spell.

She looks taken aback for a moment before returning to her usual bravery.

"Careful you do not want to seem too eager." She teases  
I step closer to her with a sly smile "Perhaps." I agree pushing a stray hair behind her ear.

A delicious spell fills my nostrils I am instantly drawn to her neck.

She notices my starring and looks at me with worry clear in her features.

"Nik…" she whispers.

I realise what I happening. I want to drink her blood.

I know not why but the idea of hurting her causes me pain.

"I should go." I say before running away.

* * *

**Damon (POV)**

I am walking through the woods when I see Kol running up to me with his vampire features.

When I see him I run as fast as my legs would carry me but I am no match for him, he has me on the ground sucking my blood from my veins in seconds.

I feel weak I don't have long now. I think as he drains the blood from my veins.

I feel Kol stop feeding and look up to see him on his knees griping his forehead as Bonnie rushes over to me.

"Damon!" she yells

She begins to chant but nothing happens.

"Crap." She mutters.

"Are you okay? Just hold out for a second." She says before running over to Kol who was still on the ground in pain.

She drags him over to me and cuts open his wrist with a sharp rock and feeds it to me.

I begin to feel the wound in my neck heal and the blood in my body restore.

"Thank god." She says pulling me into a hug when she sees me healing.

She looks up from my embrace and looks at me realising how close we are.

I lean in and put my lips to hers.

She immediately kisses me back.

Her lips are soft and sweet.

I don't know why I kissed her but I don't regret it.

* * *

**Bonnie (POV)**

I shouldn't be kissing him, I'm going to pull away in 3 2 1… nothing. What am I thinking? He is with Elena this is crazy.

I manage to pull myself from his embrace

I look at him and put my fingers to my lips.

"I have to go." I say before running away.

* * *

**Damon (POV)**

I watch her as she runs away. What was I thinking? This is Judgy, why would I kiss her?

"I win!" I hear Enzo shout

I look over to see a victorious looking Enzo and a shocked Caroline.

"Seriously!" Caroline complains.

"Now for my reward." He says smugly

Caroline takes his hand and place a kiss on it.

He looks at her confused.

"You never said where." She point out with a smug smile before running off after Bonnie.

* * *

**Bonnie (POV)**

I ran away from Damon as fast as I can through the woods.

What did I just do? 'He kissed you not the other way around' I remind myself, yes but you kissed him back.'

"Bonnie!" I hear Caroline shout after me

I turn to face her.

"I don't know what happened. He almost died so I hugged him and he kissed me and…" I ramble  
"It's okay if you like him Bonnie." She tells me

"No its not, he is with Elena and she is my friend." I say.

"What if he wasn't, would you be interested in him then?" she asks me  
"I don't know, yesterday I would have said we were just friends but I'm not sure anymore." I admit  
"You don't have to know." She attempts to reassure me.

"Yes I do! I am going to see him again and then what?" I ask

"I don't know." She replies.

"Let's change the topic away from me and Damon, How are things with you and Klaus?" I ask changing the topic.  
"Complicated, apparently he ended things with Tatia and I saw him earlier today." She says.  
"What happened?" I ask happy I no longer have to talk about Damon.

"He saw me, vamp speed over so I pretended to be shocked then we flirted a little but then he started starring at my neck." She explains  
"Did he…" I question  
"No. He ran before he did anything." She explains.  
"Maybe you should avoid him until he learns to control his abilities." I suggest

"Maybe, hopefully we aren't here much longer." She agrees

"But until then we can't sleep at the Mikaelsons now that they're vampires." I say

"True, maybe we should get some blankets and sleep in the caves." She suggest

I nod in agreement.

* * *

**Katerina (POV)  
**I decide to sleep in the caves. I do not know what I will do now that I am believed to be dead, perhaps I could pretend to be Tatia and I could even be a mother for a while.

I feel tears prick my eyes at the memory of my daughter who was ripped from my arms.

I know she survives due to my learning of my descendant Elena but I doubt I will ever met her.

I see Bonnie and Caroline enter the caves with blankets and pillows.

"What is this for?" I ask confused.

"We didn't partially want to sleep into the house of homicidal vampires so we thought we could sleep in the caves." Caroline explains.

"Wonderful, did you bring enough for me as well?" I ask

"Yup." Caroline says and throws me a blanket and pillow

I look over to see Enzo and Damon entering the caves

They stop when they see Caroline and Bonnie.

Enzo laughs.

"What are you doing here?" Damon asks starring at Bonnie who was avoiding eye contact.

Something must have finally happened, it is about time.

Enzo's smirk confirms my suspicions.

"We decided against sleeping in the same building as the originals." Caroline explains

"Us too." Damon says his eyes never leaving Bonnie.

"Well we should get to sleep then" Caroline says laying out the blankets.

We lie down to go to sleep.

* * *

**YAY BAMON! I finally write something happening between them and sorry this chapter is so short and please review.**


	36. Chapter 36, Wake up Again

**Mine Again Chapter 36**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Vampire Diaries If I did the main plot would not be Elena deciding which brother she prefers.**

* * *

**Caroline (POV)**

I wake up and look over to see Bonnie and Damon lying together with Bonnie is Damon's arms.

I smile, I don't know how I didn't see it earlier but they are made for each other.

I get up as quietly as possible careful not to wake them and go explore the caves.

I walk through them before noticing the carvings on the wall. These must be the ones I heard about in the future. I run my fingers over Klaus's name (well I think it's his name, I can't read Norse, and thank god they speak English as well)

Bonnie said I should avoid him but I really don't want to, he is so sweet and romantic and… so Klaus.

* * *

**Bonnie (POV)**

I wake up with my head on someone's chest. I instantly realise whose it is. I pull myself from his arms and hit him over the head.

"Ow, what was that for?" He grumbles

"Once is a coincidence, twice not so much!" I yell

"Relax Witchy it was an accident and since I have you talking to me maybe we should talk about you know." He suggests  
"I think I just heard Caroline calling me so…" I lie  
"I can't hear anything." H says clearly not buying it.  
"Well I did so bye." I say before running further into the caves.

I run through the caves until I think I have gone far enough.

I lean against a cave wall and sink to the ground. What am I going to do?

If we talk he is going to want to know how I feel 'or he might just want to tell you that it was a mistake' a voice in my head tells me. But what if it wasn't a mistake. He is with Elena of course it is! The voice reminds me.

"Bonnie, is that you?" Caroline asks entering the area

"Yup, just me and my boy drama." I reply

"We all have boy drama, trust me." She says sitting down next to me

"Especially Elena." I say with a frown.

"It's her own fault for leading on two brothers." Caroline says.

"True but that doesn't mean I can kiss one of her boyfriends." I say guiltily  
"Stop feeling guilty, I bet you she has already made a move on Stefan, she was all over him when I left." She says.  
"Why did I die for her again?" I ask

"Beats me you never asked for my input." She shrugs  
"we should get back to the others." Caroline suggests

"Fine but if Damon tries to talk to me pull me away, fake a heart attack anything." I say getting up  
"You should talk to him." She suggests doing the same.

"Nope I'm going to put it off at least until we return to the future." I say stubbornly

"No you're not, I don't care if I have to do the cliché locking you two in a room together but you will talk with him." She says waving her finger in my face

"If you try I will do a spell to escape and hunt you down." I threaten

"Point is you are going to talk to him." She says

We walk into the area where we slept and see everyone is awake.

"Hi Bonnie." Damon says awkwardly

"Maybe we should go back to the village." I suggest

"To get bit again, no thank you." He says

"But if you die you will come back as a vampire since you have vampire blood in your system." I say

"I still don't want to be Vampire food." He says

"Well what am I going to do? I am meant to be dead." Katherine points out

"Pretend to be Tatia." Caroline suggests

"Please like anyone would believe me to be her." Katherine says

"Please you two are identical." Damon says  
she rolls her eyes

"Whatever, how about a couple of us go besides its day time they don't have their rings yet." Caroline says

"Fine but whose going." Damon asks  
"How about Bonnie and Damon." She suggests

I glare at her.

"What, Damon has vamp blood in his system so he can die and Bonnie is a witch." She explains

"Let's just go." I say leaving and Damon follows behind me.

* * *

**Damon (POV)**

I follow behind her silently as we leave the caves.

She looks beautiful even with her hair messy and in yesterday's dress.

"We should talk." I say

I really want to talk to her, I need to know how she feels about me. I never expected myself to care about the witch but I do.

"About what exactly?" she asks knowing exactly what I mean.

"Please, you know what I mean." I say  
"You are with Elena, I do not know what you mean." She says still not looking at me  
"So you want to forget it?" I ask

She is silent

"Were here." She says when we get to the village

"You never answered my question." I point out

"Ester! Can we talk?" she yells out

"Ester (Qetsiyah) comes out of the hut.

"What is it Bonnie?" she asks

"We just want to know how the plan is coming along and I don't know why you had Mikael kill Katherine?" Bonnie asks  
"Ah yes that, well Caroline told Klaus that I was possessed though she did not tell him the whole story I thought I should show you what will happen if you interfere and I do not trust Katherine to not try and stop her families fate once again." She explains  
"So you decided to kill one of us!" I yell.  
"Yes well and I hate doppelgangers." She shrugs  
"What about Tatia! She was meant to die, were not the ones royally screwing up time!" I yell  
she rolls her eyes "Please I'm not an idiot I can tell she is not really dead, you would be far angrier because you friends would never be turned and you and your boyfriend here will never meet." She says to Bonnie

Bonnie looks away

"Touchy subject and I must say I'm not surprised my and Silas's descendants are together." She says  
"Were not together." Bonnie says

"Yet." She points out

"When will the plan be over?" I ask changing topics

"Not long." She responds  
"So what do we do?" Bonnie asks  
"You stay out of my way." She says  
we hear a piercing scream coming from the other side of the hut

We all run to see Klaus cowering in the shadows.

"Son, are you alright?" Qetsiyah asks with fake worry.

"The light it burns." He says

He then notices us

"Hello Bonnie, Damon, where is Caroline?" he asks  
"she's busy." Bonnie lies

"What does she know about…" he asks  
"Everything." Bonnie answers

"Is that why she has chosen not to come?" he asks  
"No she is just…" Bonnie says trailing off  
"I understand." He says looking hurt

"We should go, bye." I say before walking away

"You never answered my question." I points out when we left

"Because I don't know the answer. She admits before storming ahead of me.

* * *

**Caroline (POV)**

I wait in the caves. This is so boring, I miss the internet.

"I wonder when Bonnie and Damon will be back." I ask lying down playing with my hair.

"Depends what they are doing." Enzo says wriggling his eye brows

I roll my eyes

"Were back!" I hear Bonnie yells

"Hi, how did it go?" I ask

"Qetsiyah's just as crazy as I remember and Klaus is into you in every century." Damon answers

"Why what did he say?" I ask sitting up

He chuckles "Someone is eager to hear about Klaus."  
"He didn't say anything but it was pretty obvious he was disappointed you didn't come too." Bonnie answers.  
"I am sure she would have if it wouldn't have interfered with her matchmaking." Enzo says with a smirk.

"Speaking of which, how?" Katherine asks curiously

"None of your business." Damon says immediately

"I bet they did it." Enzo says with a smirk

Bonnie blushes

"Haven't you made enough bets?" I say

"I won last time, you just cheated." He points out  
"Back to Qetsiyah, she knows Katherine is alive and she tried to kill her as a warning for you to stop blabbing your mouth to your boyfriend." Damon explains

"I wasn't…" I argue  
"Yes you were." Damon says

"Whatever, I'll keep my mouth zipped." I grumble

"That means she will be quiet, right?" Katherine asks confused

"Yup." Enzo answers

"Well, I am bored therefore I shall go to the village." Katherine says standing up

"Is anyone else coming?" she asks  
"Yea, I'll come." I say joining her

"Me to." Bonnie says clearing not wanting to be left with Damon and Enzo

"Right then to the village." I agree

* * *

"What of Mikael, does he know of my survival?" Katherine asks

"Don't know, but he will be stuck inside with the rest of them." Bonnie says

"Speaking of them, how is Klaus doing, I know it sucks after he becomes a hybrid but how is he now?" I ask  
"Here we are." Bonnie says

"Well what now?" Bonnie asks  
"We could go see the Mikaelsons." I suggest

"Yea I'm sure they are in the mood for a visit." Bonnie says sarcastically

"Well hopefully they're not too hungry." Bonnie says  
"I am sure Klaus will be happy to see you." Katherine says  
"And Elijah you." I tease

We go over to them to see Rebekah trying to put her hand outside.

I remember when I first turned. I did the same thing.

"Hello, what are you doing here?" she asks distracted

"Just stopping by." I answer  
"Didn't you live here?" she asks

"Yea…" I reply  
"Katerina." We hear a voice say and we turn to see Elijah.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	37. Chapter 37, In The Caves Again

**Mine Again Chapter 37**

**Disclaimer-I do not own the vampire diaries If I did Elena would be dead or locked in a tomb somewhere.**

* * *

**Katerina (POV)  
**"Katerina." We hear a voice say and we turn to see Elijah.

Elijah... wait how did he know I'm not Tatia?

"What are you doing here?" he asks us with his eyes fixed on me.  
"They live here." Rebekah points out.

"Actually we moved out. Your mother said it would be for the best." Caroline lies.  
"Why?" Elijah asks.  
"Safety reasons." Bonnie explains.  
"of course." he says realising we know about their transition.

"How did you know I was not Tatia?" I ask.

"As you said you are far prettier and why would Tatia be spending time with Caroline and Bonnie?" he explains

I blush, since when do I blush? I'm Katerina Petrova.

He smiles clearly noticing.

"Where is Niklaus?" Caroline asks.

"He is in his room." Rebekah explains

"Well I'm going to go find him." she says before walking off.

Leaving me Elijah Bonnie and Rebekah.

"Well I am going to go see Marianna." Bonnie says clearly sensing the awkwardness.

"I shall go with you." Rebekah says and follows after her.

"So... how are you doing?" I ask awkwardly.  
"I am well apart from the burning pain in my throat and the sun burning my skin." He answers  
"I am sure your mother will find a way to fix that." I say

"Hopefully soon." He agrees  
"Yes, what you know of the spell?" I ask.  
"Mother and father put something in the wine and killed us and made us drink blood and we are now far stronger." He explains  
"What else will happen?" I ask wondering what he knows about who's blood it was.  
"I shall never age." He admits.

"That is a good thing is it not?" I ask  
"Perhaps but I shall also never marry or have children." He says avoiding eye contact  
"I am sorry." I say, Elijah would of made an amazing father.  
"Yes but enough talk of me, how is life treating you Katerina." He says with my name rolling off his tongue in a way that only he can do.

"Fairly boring." I lie

He just smiles.

"Is your life ever truly boring?" he asks  
"Maybe one day." I reply knowing my life will never be boring.

* * *

**Klaus (POV)  
**I lie on my bed thinking of Caroline.

Is she afraid of me after our last encounter? I would not blame her, I could have hurt her.

I look up when I hear someone approaching my room.

I hear a knock on the door and open it to reveal Caroline wearing the same blue dress as yesterday and her golden hair flowing down her back.

"Caroline what are you doing here?" I ask her.

"I came by to say hello." She says nervously biting her lip.

She looks so beautiful when she does that.

"Are you sure you want to be near me after last time?" I ask.

"Yes I trust you." She replies immediately.

"That is not wise, I could hurt you Caroline." I say worried  
"Maybe you just need to eat something and the hunger will go away." She suggests

"Eat something?" I question confused.

"Well you were staring at my neck and the spell including drinking blood so maybe that's what you need." She explains.  
"You think I need to drink blood?" I ask shocked.

"I am merely guessing" She says.

"I will try anything but I cannot bear the thought of hurting you, Caroline." I admit  
She smiles "And I cannot bear the thought of you hurt either." She says starring into my eyes  
I lean in to kiss her. I do not know what I am doing it is improper to kiss a women you are not married to but I cannot help myself.

To my surprise she does not pull away.

I go to put my lips on hers when I smell her blood. I feel the pain in my throat worsen and my teeth sharpen to fangs.

I pull away in fear of hurting her.

"I apologize that was improper." I say pulling my fangs in.  
"Its fine." She says blushing.

"Perhaps I should go." She suggests before leaving.

* * *

**Katerina (POV)**

Bonnie had decided to stay at Marianna's tonight, I suspect to avoid Damon so Caroline and I were walking home alone.

I feel a piercing noise and sink to the ground in agony.

"AAAHHHH!" I scream.

"Katherine!" Caroline yells running over to me.

I open my eyes for a second to notice Qetsiyah (Ester) coming over to us.

"Qetsiyah! What are you doing?" Caroline yells

"My name is Tessa!" she yells before throwing Caroline into a nearby tree.

I want to run over to her but the pain is too much. After a moment I black out.

* * *

**Caroline (POV)**

I wake up to a dark cave with the only light coming from a small candle.

I look over to see Katherine unconscious in the corner.

"Katherine!" I yell and attempt to run to her only to feel excruciating pain coming from every bone in my body.

The impact must have broken some bones. I am going to kill that witch.

I see Katherine's eyes shoot open.

"Katherine? Are you okay?" I ask

"I am fine." She says a knowing look.

"What is it?" I ask.

"If I am correct I have figured out Qetsiyah's plan." She explains.

"What is it?" I ask.  
"From what I know of the future she intends to make it so I never turn Damon and Stefan therefore Stefan dies before the travellers could use his blood and Elena would have died in the car accident so they could also not use hers." She explains

"How is she going to do that?" I ask  
"By not allowing me to escape this cave." She says as if its thee most obvious thing in the world.  
"But your human you will die." I point out  
"Not anymore." She explains  
"She turned you? Are you sure?" I ask

"Yes I am sure, I was not turned that long ago I know what it feels like and the hunger is also quite familiar." She says.

"Why didn't she just kill you?" I ask confused.  
"Do I have to explain everything? It is also to stop the travellers from ever doing there spell to stop witch magic…" she begins to explains  
"If there is an alive doppelganger that they don't know about there will be to many and the spell won't work if Elena does manage to survive." I finish

"Exactly." She says.  
"But what am I doing here?" I ask.  
"I suspect you are my dinner." She shrugs  
"What?" I ask.

"Relax I do not intend to kill you I will heal you of your obvious injury and feed off you and heal you and so on until you are too old and then I will turn you." She explains

"So I'm your blood bag." I say  
"Exactly I do not want to desiccate." She shrugs  
"But what about when were both vamps and there's no food." I ask  
"Then we will desiccate." She says.

* * *

**Damon (POV)**

I wonder where the girls are, more importantly Bonnie. She could be staying with Marianna to avoid me but what about Katherine and Caroline, Shouldn't they be back by now?

"Enzo, I'm going to go look for the girls, coming?" I ask

"Yea sure, these caves aren't exactly entertaining." He agrees.

Enzo may not have admitted it but he's forgiven me, I knew it would just take time.

We leave the caves and head for the village to find them.

* * *

**I'm sorry its short again and I didn't update yesterday but it's the end of the school term here in New Zealand so I have had to do all the homework I have been putting off but tomorrow is the last day of term which mean two weeks off school coming so I'll be better than (Hopefully) and sorry about the lack of Bamon in this chapter.**


	38. Chapter 38, Trapped Again

**Mine Again Chapter 38**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Vampire Diaries if I did I wouldn't be pointless killing all the characters.**

* * *

**Bonnie (POV)**

I am going to have to face him sooner or later, preferably later' I think as I lie on the bed Marianna prepared for me.

I sit up when I hear a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I yell.

"It's me Little Bird, we need to talk." I hear Damon yell.

What is Damon doing here?

"I'm busy!" I lie.

"It's important." He says.

"Fine, imp coming outside." I agree before walking outside.

"What do you want?" I ask crossing my arms.

"Its Caroline and Katherine, they never came back to the caves." He explains.

"They left hours ago." I say worried.

"I have Enzo searching the village but I'm pretty sure it will be pointless, was probably Ester who did it or at least the crazy witch pretending to be her." He says.  
"What would Qetsiyah want with them?" I ask  
"I don't know." He says.

"Well, what are we going to do were human and she is the most powerful witch ever?" I ask.  
"You could try the tracking spell to find them." He suggests.  
"It won't work she would be hiding them." I say.  
"You might as well try." He suggests.  
"Fine, I'll go do the spell, you should search the woods." I suggest.  
"I'm not searching the woods alone at night with crazy vampires on the loose." He says stubbornly.

"Fine, we can go to the Mikaelsons and confront Qetsiyah." I suggest  
"You want to confront the bitch?" He asks confused.  
"I'll do a protection spell on you." I suggest.  
"What about you?" he asks  
"I have died before it's no big deal." I joke.  
"Don't joke about that." He says.

"Okay and besides I'm a powerful with too." I point out  
"Fine but be careful." He says.  
"I will." I agree.

* * *

**Klaus (POV)**

I am in the kitchen trying to find something to eat to dull the hunger.

"Klaus?" I hear someone ask

I turn around to see Bonnie and Damon.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Were looking for Caroline, her and Katerina are missing." Bonnie explains.

Caroline is missing? I ask worried.

"Katerina is missing?" Elijah asks appearing in the doorway.

"Yes, I have not seen either of them since they left here, I was wondering if they came back or…" Bonnie explains

"We hurt them, we would never hurt them." I say angrily.

"No, we weren't thinking that we just thought…" Bonnie begins.  
"We think your mother did it, she did try to kill Katerina before." Damon interrupts.  
"What are you talking about our mother would never hurt them." Elijah says angrily.

"Ever wonder whose blood was in the wine, it was meant to be Katerina's but we tricked them into killing Tatia Instead" Damon explains.

"Damon!" Bonnie hisses.

"What? We might as well, she isn't keeping her side of the deal why should we?" he shrugs.  
"That doesn't mean you can screw up time." She says hitting him over the head.

"I do not understand, what does Mother have to do with this?" Elijah asks confused.

"Does this have to do with that night?" I ask thinking back to the night Hendrik died.

"We can't tell you." Bonnie says

"Tell me!" I shout pushing her into a wall and holding her up by her neck.

"Let her go!" Damon demands trying to pull her from my grasp.

"You let go." I say to him

"Damon." Bonnie chokes.

"Think of Caroline, what would she think of you hurting her best friend?" Damon pleads.

Caroline would hate me, she would never forgive me.

I let her go.

"Where would Mother be keeping Caroline?" I ask.

"And Katerina." Elijah adds.

"Fine where would Mother be keeping them?" I say.

"We don't know." Bonnie says  
"We should speak with Mother." I suggest.  
"Okay, you guys are probably the only ones who could stand a chance against her." Damon agrees

"Caroline said that mother was possessed that night, did she ever come back?" I ask.

Elijah looks confused.  
"No." Bonnie answers.

"But why would the spirts…" I begin.  
"They didn't a crazy 2000 year old witch from the future did." Damon explains  
"What?" Elijah asks confused

"Her name is Qetsiyah." Bonnie explains.  
"Wait as in Ayanna and Marianna's ancestor?" I question confused.

"Yes, you have heard of her?" Bonnie asks  
"Yes, she is extremely powerful." Elijah answers.

"Well enough talking lets go." Damon says before we go to Ester's spell room.

* * *

**Damon (POV)**

"Qetsiyah, can we talk?" I ask

"What on earth could we have to talk about?" she asks innocently.

"Well I don't know the fact my friends are missing." I point out.  
"Careful Damon, you seem to forget you are a mere human now." She warns.

"True but I'm not." Klaus says leaping from the shadows holding her against a wall by her neck. (Well his mother's neck)

She glares at him and he falls to his knees in pain.

"You may be strong but I am powerful, I created you after all." She points out.  
"In Ester's body with her magic." Klaus points out pulling himself from the ground.  
"True and though this body is not as strong as my one it is still strong enough to kill you all." She points out.  
"Cut the I'm amazing crap and tell us where they are." I say.  
"No, now leave before I make good on my threats." She warns.

* * *

We stand outside the hut with the Originals wondering when how long it is until sun rise.

"Well what now, we are no match for Qetsiyah." Klaus says.  
"True but we can still find them." Bonnie points out.  
"How?" Elijah asks  
"I do not know." Bonnie admits

"Well they have to be somewhere." I say  
"Unless…" Bonnie says.  
"They are not dead, if she wanted those dead they would have died long ago." I reassure her.

"Fine so where do you suggest we look?" Bonnie asks.

"Well they have to be somewhere small, secure, where she could trap them like a cave." I suggest  
"You think they are underground?" Elijah asks.

"It would make sense." Bonnie agrees  
Than Klaus and I will search this way and you and Bonnie can search the rest." Elijah suggests.

Before either of us could say anything they were gone.

We stand awkwardly for a moment before walking to the cave entrance.

"It doesn't have to be awkward between us." I say

"Doesn't it?" she asks.

"No, I kissed you, you ran away its simple really." I say.

"Do you really think that? That I didn't like you so I ran away!" she exclaims.  
"If you did you wouldn't be avoiding me." I accuse.

"You're an idiot." She says.

"Why? Because I can tell that you don't like me." I say  
she puts her arms around my neck and pulls me into a passionate kiss.

I immediately put my arms around her waist and pull her closer.

After a while she pulls away.

"We should find Caroline." She suggests with her arms still around my neck.

"One more second." I suggest before pulling her into another kiss.

* * *

**Caroline (POV)  
**I pace around the cave frantically trying to figure out how to get out.

"Will you stop that, you will tire out your legs and I will have to heal you again." Katherine complains from a corner where she is sitting.

"Well not all of us can be so Zen." I say.  
"Is that a word?" she asks.  
I roll my eyes.

"Have you figured out how to get out of here?" I ask  
"No, but just be calm, you pacing is quite distracting." She complains.

"And when Zen ends ass kicking begins." I say with a smile  
she just looks confused before we hear a loud banging.

"It's Klaus and Elijah, I can hear Klaus yelling your name." she explains standing up

"Were in here!" I shout.

Klaus knocks through the cave wall.

I see him and Elijah peeking behind the shattered wall.

"Caroline, it is you." Klaus asks.

"And me." Katherine points out.

Elijah smiles warmly, his eyes never leaving Katherine.

He tries to enter only to be stopped by an invisible barrier.

He angrily hits the barrier.

"Well isn't that wonderful." Katherine says sarcastically.

* * *

**Hello, once again short but SCHOOL HOLIDAYS! Start tomorrow so I'll have more time to write. Yay Bamon and did anyone see the That 70's show reference I can't help it I love that show especially Jackie and Hyde.**


	39. Chapter 39, Distract Again

**Mine Again Chapter 39**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Vampire Diaries if I did Steroline would stay friends.**

* * *

**Klaus (POV)**

I hit the barrier as hard as I can but it will not budge.

"Brother, perhaps we should find another way to free them." Elijah suggests.

"How?" I ask angrily.

"Maybe Bonnie could help." Elijah suggests.

"She is not powerful enough to undo one of Qetsiyah's spells." Katerina says. "Since it appears we are going to remain in here for quite some time can you bring me some blood and some food for Caroline?" she asks.

"You need blood?" I ask confused.

"Yes, she turned me into a vampire so I would still be stuck here in 100 years." Katerina explains.

"So you are like us?" Elijah asks.

"In a way, I am not sure whether I am an Original like you or she has turned me into a normal vampire or she may of even turned me into one like Silas." She says excited.

"You are happy to be a vampire?" Elijah asks confused.

"What did Damon tell you?" Caroline asks.

"That you are from somewhere else, that mother is possessed by Qetsiyah a powerful witch from the past and future and that they tried to kill Katerina before." I explain.

"Well we are from the future, I am from 500 years in the future and the rest are from 1000 tears in the future." Katerina explains

They are time travellers? Did I not read something about time travel in mother's grimoire?  
"The future?" I ask shocked.

"Yes and in the future we were vampires like you but when we came to a time without vampires something went wrong and we started to die." Caroline explains.  
"And then what?" Elijah asks.

"Well we thought we had to save Hendrik stopping vampires from being created to return home but Qetsiyah stopped us." Caroline explains.  
"You let him die?" I ask.

She lied to me.  
"Even if we wanted to save him we couldn't Qetsiyah already knocked Bonnie out and I wasn't strong enough." Caroline explained.

"Where do I get blood?" I ask.

"You get an animal and pull its head off." She explains.

"No you kill someone animal taste disgusting." Katerina says.

Elijah looks shocked.

"Please like your family are innocent." Katerina says with a glare.  
"I will get the animal then." Elijah says before walking away.

"There is something I wish to check." I say before walking away to check mother's grimoire.

* * *

**Katerina (POV)  
**I thought you weren't angry at them anymore." Caroline asks me when they were out of hearing distance.  
"Of course I'm angry they slaughtered my entire family!" I exclaim.

"Yes but they haven't yet and I thought you and Elijah were closer." She says.  
She is right I am no longer angry at Elijah but Klaus… if only I had been able to kill him when I had the chance, now he is a vampire again and soon he will have the curse placed on him and want to sacrifice me again, perhaps my being trapped here will be able to stop him from being able to sacrifice me until I have a plan.

I look over to Caroline to see her sitting in the corner looking frustrated.

"I suppose you do not have a plan?" I ask

"The last time they're was a barrier spell like this it took Bonnie and her grandmother to brake it and her grandmother died." She says.  
"Maybe we can have Ayanna and Marianna help ad the combined power will be strong enough." I suggest.

"Maybe but this is Qetsiyah, the most powerful witch ever." She says  
"Someone's being positive." I say sarcastically (As I have seen Caroline do)

"I am the queen of as Elena says annoying positivity." She grumbles.

"This Elena sounds like a bitch." I say.  
She laughs.

"You actually despise her in the future." She says with a smile.  
"With good reason I suspect." I agree.

She shrugs.

* * *

**Enzo (POV)  
**  
After checking the village I decide to go back to the caves.

I walk through them to find Bonnie and Damon making out.

I cough loudly

"Enzo when did you get here?" Damon asks awkwardly as he let go of Bonnie.

"Not long." I reply smirking.

"Were pretty sure they're in here somewhere so can you look around?" Bonnie says

"Happily." I reply.  
"Right, well were going to go search this way, bye." She says before they both walk off.

* * *

**Bonnie (POV)**

We walk away awkwardly

"We could make out again" Damon suggests.  
I jokily hit him over the arm.

"I'm kidding, unless…" he says

I laugh.

"They have probably found them already." I say.

"Well they do have super powers." He points out.  
"So do I." I argue.  
"True but can you run at super speed and hear things on the other side of the village? He asks.  
"No but I can light fires with my minds and make peoples brains explode." Say.  
"I remember, did you just use me as your test dummy for your magic?" I ask.  
I shrug "It was pretty fun."  
"For you." He points out.

I laugh.

"But seriously, we should talk[E1] ." He says  
"Isn't the girl meant to be the one always wanting to talk?" I ask

He laughs.

We see Elijah walking towards us.

"Aren't you meant to be searching the other side of the caves?" Damon asks

"We found them, Katerina wishes for blood." He explains.

"Where are they?" I ask.

"I will get the blood and show you, wait just a moment." He says before zooming off.

* * *

**Klaus (POV)**

I run to mothers spell room where I see Qetsiyah doing a spell.

I walk over to Bekah who was enjoying the outdoors while she could.

"Bekah, can you distract mother for a moment?" I ask/  
"May I ask why?" she asks.  
"No." I reply  
"Fine." She agrees before walking over and knocks on the spell room door.

"Rebekah, sweetheart what is it?" Qetsiyah answers in Mothers voice.

"Mother what are we going to do? We may never be able to walk in the sun and even if we find a way I am immortal, I shall never marry I will never have children." She cries dramatically.

I smile and run in the back entrance.

I look around and see her pile of grimoires.

I take a familiar book and run.

* * *

Once I was at the waterfall I opened the grimoire and turned to the page I remember seeing the spell.

I ran my fingers over the words.

_Reliquum tempus ad nos redire mihi sanguis unde sumus, et nos esse._ _Reliquum tempus ad nos redire mihi sanguis unde sumus, et nos esse._

* * *

**I know I said I would be better now that it's the holidays but I was watching a movie yesterday (I have to drive to the next town over to go to the theatres) and today I downloaded Sony Vegas to make fan vids so I spent the day learning how to use it and starting on a vid. Have you Bamon fans seen the Bamon song someone wrote, it's really good and as always please review.**

* * *

[E1]


	40. Chapter 40, Give you blood again

**Mine Again Chapter 40**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Vampire Diaries If I did the Salvatore's would of killed Elena a long time ago.**

* * *

**Elijah (POV)  
**I returned to the caves carrying a glass of blood for Katerina.

"Elijah, right?" Enzo asks.

"Yes that is I." I reply.

"Let me guess, you are helping searching for them." he says.  
"We already found them." I explain.

"Well than lead the way." He says.

* * *

I was surprised when Katerina asked for human blood.

I thought Katerina was innocent, sweet… well perhaps more fiery and stubborn but I did not think her to be a killer though it does not lessen my affection for her.

"There you are! Aren't you meant to be super-fast?" Damon asks impatiently.

Bonnie rolls her eyes from next to him.

"I had to have something to eat myself as well and I found Enzo on the way here." I explain.

"You did not find Enzo, I was never lost." He argues.

"Sure you weren't." Damon says with a smirk.

"Follow me." I say and begin walking towards where we had found Katerina and Caroline.

* * *

**Caroline (POV)**

Now I know how it must have sucked for Stefan to be stuck in the tomb. This is beyond boring.

"We should have asked them to bring us books to read or something to do." Katherine grumbles while sitting against the cave wall.

"What would have been really good is if Bonnie could use her magic to make me a laptop." I say.  
"What is a laptop? She asks confused.  
"It's this device that allows you to… well I can't really describe it but it's awesome and addicting and will ruin your life, kind of like drugs." I attempt to explain.  
"I never know what you are talking about." She says confused.

"Most people don't." I shrug.

Katherine stands up.

"What is it?" I ask.

"I hear four people are coming." She explains.

"It's probably Klaus, Elijah, Bonnie and Damon." I say.  
"Wrong, it's me." Enzo says coming into view.

"Close, I got three out of four, I'm calling that a win." I shrug.

Elijah puts the glass of blood onto the ground and pushes it over the barrier with a stick.

"But you forgot the best one." He says.

I look over too Bonnie and Damon who were standing closer together than usual.  
"Finally work out your problems?" Katherine asks with a mischievous smile as she picks up the glass.

"They did I caught them making out, God know how far they would of gone if I didn't show up." Enzo says.

Bonnie glares at him.

"Careful Bonnie you might set him on fire by accident." I tease

"It would not be a complete accident." Bonnie says.  
"What is with everyone's obsession with Bonnie and me?" Damon asks annoyed.

"No TV." I shrug.

Katherine looks confused.

"Don't ask." I say.

"Well I do not know of this TC, I just enjoy teasing you." She shrugs.

"It's TV not TC." I explain.  
"Does it matter?" she asks..

Elijah chuckles.

"Where's Klaus?" I ask.

"I do not know, he just disappeared." Elijah explains.

Is he mad at me for lying to him?

I look over to see Klaus zoom in.

"Careful, the breeze is ruining my hair." Katherine complains.

"Oh how tragic." I say sarcastically.

"That is sarcasm isn't it?" she asks confused.

I nod.

"Where did you go, brother?" Elijah asks Klaus.

"I thought I remembered reading about time travel in one of mothers Grimoire's and I went to check and I was correct. I write the spell out and returned the grimoire." He says passing Bonnie a piece of paper.  
"You know how to bring us back?" I ask excitedly.

"I do but the spell requires the blood of everyone that must return to the future." He explains.  
"Meaning?" Damon asks confused.

"The spell only works if it returns everyone that has come from the future including Qetsiyah." He explains.  
"Meaning we would need her blood for it to work." Bonnie finishes.  
"Hers or Ester's?" Katherine asks.  
"Ester's would work but how are we going to get the blood from her?" Klaus says.  
"When she is sleeping." Enzo suggests.  
"This is Qetsiyah, she probably sleeps surrounded by fire." Damon points out.

"True, from what I've seen she is a paranoid nut job." Enzo agrees.

"What then, we knock her out? Put something in her food?" Bonnie suggests.

"Distract her snap her neck and bring back her corpse." Katherine suggests.  
"That is my mother's body." Klaus hisses.

"Right because you love your mother so much." Damon says.  
"Shut up!" I hiss.

"Well what are we going to do?" Bonnie asks.

"Beats me." I shrug.

"Well the sun is coming up soon and I have no interest in becoming ashes." Elijah says

"May I speak with Caroline alone for a moment?" Klaus asks.

"No, I'm stuck here." Katherine points out.  
Bonnie begins chanting and Katherine's eyes widen.

"Did you get rid of my hearing!" she yells far louder than necessary.

Bonnie smirks before walking off with Damon, Enzo and Elijah.

Katherine glares at them as they leave before turning to face the wall.

"Why didn't you tell me Caroline?" he asks.

"I did tell you before, when we first got here Katerina tried to kill you and I didn't think I could trust you to keep the secret."  
"Katerina tried to kill me?" he asks shocked.

"Yes, in the future you do something to her and she wanted to kill you so it could never happen." I explain.  
Why do I not remember?" he asks.  
"I had Bonnie erase your memory." I explain.

"You could have trusted me." He says  
"I had to be sure." I say.

"Perhaps we should put this behind us." He suggests

"I would like that." I agree.

"Thank you for helping us." I say. Changing the subject.

"I will always help you Caroline." He says starring into my eyes.

* * *

**Damon (POV)**

We all walk through the caves.

I am going to return to the village without Niklaus." Elijah says before zooming off.

"And I am going to leave you two love birds alone." Enzo teases before walking away

"Is he ever going to get bored of doing that?" Bonnie asks.  
"Doubtful." I say putting my arms around her waist pulling her closer.

She puts her arms around my neck.

"What are we going to do about Ele…" she begins..

"Can we not talk about her?" I ask.

"She's your girlfriend." She points out.  
"I'm pretty sure dying counts as a break up." I say.  
"Even if it does she will still be mad at me." She says.  
"Then let her, who cares what Elena thinks, she was never a good friend to you." I say.  
"True but…" she says  
"Bonnie…" I say.

"Okay no more talk of she who may not be named." She agrees  
"Voldemort?" I joke.

She laughs. "I use to love Harry Potter."

"Of course you did." I scoff.

I lean in and place kisses up her neck.

She giggles in response.

I place a kiss on her lips and pull her closer.

I hear a loud cough and look over to see an awkward looking Klaus.

"Where is Elijah?" he asks.

"He returned to the village." I explains as Bonnie awkwardly leaves my arms.

* * *

**And once again I publish a short chapter, wonderful. **

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	41. Chapter 41, Plan B Again

**Mine Again Chapter 41.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Vampire Diaries if I did Bonnie wouldn't have died.**

* * *

**Damon (POV)**

I watch as Klaus zooms off returning to the village.  
I'm going to stay at Marianna's again tonight." Bonnie tells me while putting her arms back around my neck.

"You sure? You no longer need to avoid me." I say putting my arms around my waist.

"True but I don't want to sleep on the cave ground but before I go I need to go give Katherine back her hearing, can you get they're bedding and meet me there?" She asks

I nod.

She places a kiss on my lips and walks away.

I smile as she walks away, not my usual smirk but a genuine smile.

Me and Bonnie aren't like me and Elena, I don't have to constantly worry whether or not she will leave me for Stefan and it's not all about sex like we were either, I like Bonnie more than I ever liked Elena, Bonnie is different she's selfless, brave and good she would never excuse my actions like Elena as she said 'there is always a choice.'

I walked into where we slept the night before and saw Enzo attempting to carve his name into the wall with a sharp rock.

"A knife you work better." I point out.

" I don't have a knife, Where's Bonnie?" he asks turning to face me.

"She is staying with Marianna again." I explain.

"Trouble in paradise." He teases.

"Ha, ha, I'm going to bring Katherine and Caroline blankets to them." I say picking up their stuff.

"Why?"  
I shrug and begin to walk toward where they are.

* * *

**Bonnie (POV)**

I walk into the cave and see Katherine stand up ready to yell at me

"GIVE ME BACK MY HEARING!" she yells angrily.

I roll my eyes and begin chanting.

"About time!" she yells.

Caroline chuckles from behind her.

"Hey Care." I say ignoring Katherine's glaring.

"Hello Mrs Salvatore." She teases.

I roll my eyes.

"So how are things with you and Damon?" she asks.

"Things are great." I say smiling.

"How great?" she questions.  
"Well we have made out a couple times and he is being really sweet." I admit.

"And don't forget extraordinarily handsome." Damon says entering with the blankets.

I roll my eyes "And arrogant." I point out.

He shrugs.

"Are those for us?" Caroline asks.

"Yup." He says throwing the blankets at them.

"Can I have some food as well?" Caroline asks.

"I haven't had any either, I'll bring you breakfast tomorrow, for now I'm exhausted." I say.

"for all of us?" Damon asks.

"You can get your own food." I point out.

"Can you have Elijah bring me more blood?" Katherine asks.

"Yea sure." I agree.

"Well I am going to Marianna's, goodnight." I say to them before pecking Damon on the cheek and leaving.

* * *

"Hello Marianna." I says when I enter her hut.

"Hello Bonnie." She replies starring into the distance.

"Are you alright?" I ask.

"Kol kissed me." She admits.

"That's a good thing, right? I ask.  
"Yes it is." She says with a smile "But my mother was right the spell is evil, they are craving human blood now."

"You could make it work." I say thinking of me and Damon when we get back and he's immortal.  
"He is immortal but I am still a witch, I will age." She points out.

"I'm sorry Marianna." I say.

"What of you and Damon?" she asks changing the subject.  
I smile "We are together now." I say happily.

"When is the wedding?" she asks.  
"No wedding, it's complicated." I say  
"You are with a man you do not intend to marry?" she asks shocked.  
"No… were not sleeping together…" I say awkwardly "I should get to bed." I say changing the subject.

"Yes I am quite tired as well. I stayed up until you returned." She agrees.  
"I'm sorry you didn't need to do that." I say  
"It is fine, I visited Kol." She admits

"After dark how scandalous." I tease.

"Were you not with Damon?" She points out.

I laugh.

"I really should get to sleep." I say getting into bed.

* * *

**Caroline (POV)  
**I woke up and looked over to see Katherine asleep in the corner.

"Ugh, what time is it?" I grumble.

"Too early, go back to sleep." She grumbles.

"Nope its… well I don't know but it's not that early." Damon says entering the cave carrying food with Bonnie at his side carrying two dresses.

"Food?" I grumbles getting up.

"And clothes." Bonnie says throwing the dresses at Katherine.

"I see you already got a new dress." I point out looking at her dark green dress.

"Yes and it is annoyingly itchy." She complains.

"I am sure Damon will help you take it off." Katherine teases.

"Do I have to remove your voice?" Bonnie warns.

Damon chuckles.

"She is just jealous because things with her and Elijah are so complicated." I say.  
"I am not jealous and I have no interest in Elijah." She lies crossing her arms.

"Well Elijah will be tonight to bring you more blood." Bonnie says.

"I am not interested in Elijah." Katherine denies.

"Uh huh, sure you aren't." Damon says.  
"Did any of you figure out what we are going to do about Qetsiyah?" Bonnie asks.

"I have an idea, Qetsiyah must stay alive so we cannot kill her…" Katherine begins.  
'Which we already know." Damon points out.

"Let me finish. What if Rebekah asked Ester for her blood so she doesn't have to drink from an innocent human." Kathrine suggests  
"You think she will give over her blood out of the kindness of her heart? Did dying again kill your brain cells?" Damon asks  
"No but she will do it to keep up the ruse." Katherine says ignoring his statement.  
"She'll see it coming from a mile away!" Damon says.

"Not if were sneaky." Katherine says.  
"How exactly do you suggest we do that?" he asks.  
"Do what?" Enzo asks entering the cave.

"Steal Qetsiyah's blood." I explain

"How do you suppose we do that?" Enzo asks.  
"She suggested using Barbie Klaus as a distraction." Damon explains.  
"What is a Barbie?" Katherine asks.

"It's a… don't asks." Bonnie says.

"Well we might as well try it." Enzo shrugs.

"Not if she kills us." Damon points out.

"Then we will have a plan B." Katherine suggests.

"Whatever, I'm going to talk to the Originals, Coming Little Witch?" Damon asks Bonnie.

"Sure why not." She shrugs and they walk off.

* * *

**Turns out giving me free time does not make me write more, it makes me write less, I underestimated the allure of the internet (disappointed sigh) and my teachers have given me annoying homework which I am going to be doing all of tomorrow so I probably won't be posting and as always I love to hear what you think of the chapter so please Review.**


	42. Chapter 42, Powerful Again

**Mine Again Chapter 42. I started some others stories so I might not update every day any more (Not that I was) more like every second day. I am not giving up on this story and please check out my other stories one is about Bonnie and Damon waking up as humans after the finale and the other is an Arrow and Vampire Diaries crossover where Caroline and Felicity find out there sisters.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

**Bonnie (POV)**

I walk through the village with Damon at my side.

"Do you have any ideas?" he asks me.

"Well we could try to fight her with magic." I suggest.

"But she is more powerful than you." He points out.

"True but what if I got help." I say.

"From who?" he asks.

"Well I could ask Marianna and Ayanna but it might not be enough I could need help from the ancestors." I suggest.

"You want to channel more dead witches again?" he asks.  
"It won't be the same Marianna and Ayanna will also be channelling them it won't be like last time." I explain.  
"Fine but you better not be lying to protect us again because that is really annoying." He says taking my hand in his.

I smile "I'm not lying." I say squeezing his hand.

"I hope not otherwise I will be pissed." He warns.

I laugh.

"Will the ancestors agree?" he questions.

"They won't want to risk us being in the past, it could change too much." I explain.

"I doubt they are our biggest fans after everything we've changed so far." He points out.

"I can do a spell to erase any evidence we ever time travelled." I say starring into his gorgeous blue eyes.

Villages walking past shoot us looks.

I release his hand.

"People are so Judgy in this time." He says before kissing me.

I kiss him back.

"Damon…" I say pulling away.

"If the spell works they won't remember anyway." he shrugs before kissing me again.

* * *

**Klaus (POV)**

I stare out the window noticing Bonnie and Damon kissing. People must be less modest in the future.

I cough loudly before they notice me and pull away from each other.

They walk over to the window.

"Where Is Elijah?" Bonnie asks

"He is in his room, I shall go get him. Wait here." I say before walking to Elijah's room.

He is lying on his bed looking thoughtful.

"Brother, Bonnie and Damon are here to speak with us." I tell him.

"Have they discovered a way to save Katerina?" he questions.

"I do not know." I answer.

"I shall ask them then." He says getting up.

"And also regarding Caroline and Mother." I say.

"Of course." He says before we walk to the window where they were waiting.

"Have you found a way to return home?" Elijah asks.

"We are going to get the help of the ancestors to get her blood." Bonnie explains.

"Will they agree?" I ask.

"They better otherwise were screwed." Damon says.  
"I'm going to ask for Marianna and Ayanna's help." Bonnie explains.

"Speak to us once you have." I say before they walk away.

* * *

**Damon (POV)  
**We walk into Ayanna's hut to see Marianna reading her grimoire on her bed and Ayanna sitting next to her.

"What are you looking for?" Bonnie asks.

"A way for the Mikaelson's to walk in the sun." Marianna explains.

"Of course." Bonnie says.

"We came to talk to you about something important." Bonnie says carefully.

"Which would be?" Marianna asks closing her grimoire.

"Were time travellers." I answer.

"Excuse me?" Ayanna questions looking confused.

"We are from the future and we need to get back." Bonnie explains.

"Why are we are just learning of this?" Marianna asks.

"We didn't know who we could trust." Bonnie explains

"Well you can trust us." Marianna says looking betrayed.

"How do you return to the future?" Ayanna asks.

"The spell requires blood from everyone from the future including the evil witch that possessed Ester." I explain.

"What?" Ayanna asks standing up.

"So will you help?" I ask.

"Once the spirt is gone will Ester return to her body?" Marianna questions.

"Yes." Bonnie answers

"Then we shall help you, how do you suggest we get her blood?" Ayanna asks.

"Well she has been possessed by Qetsiyah…" Bonnie begins.

Ayanna's eyes widen "Qetsiyah as in the strongest witch to ever walk the earth?" she questions.

"That's the one, which is why we will need some help from the spirts. We want them to help us to get the blood by juicing you three up enough to take her down." I explain.

"I will ask them but I cannot promise their help." Ayanna says before laying out candles around her, sitting cross legged and chanting.

Her eyes turn white.

"We will help you, only to ensure you do not alter the balance." The spirts say through her.

"Really?" Bonnie asks sounding surprised.

"Whatever happened in the future to cause Qetsiyah to come to our time is not of our concern." She explains.

"So can you give them the power so we can take her down?" I ask.  
After a moment of silence everyone falls to the ground.

I rush over to Bonnie "Bonnie." I whisper holding her in my arms.

Her eyes shoot open.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"I'm great." She answers.

"You're okay right? Not too much power?" I ask worried.

"I'm going to be fine." She answers.  
I look at her suspiciously.

"I'm telling the truth." She says.  
"You're like the witch that cried fine we stopped believing you." I say.

"Well I'm telling the truth now." She says getting up.

"Okay I believe you." I surrender.

"Is it done?" I hear Mariana ask.

"Yes, you are officially powerful." I say.  
"Good." She says getting up.

"We should tell the others of the plan, can you tell the Originals?" Bonnie asks me.

"Okay." I agree.

* * *

**Caroline (POV)  
**"What will become of me?" Katherine asks.

"What do you mean?"  
"Will I be returned to my time and continue to live my life in fear of Klaus?"

"I'm sorry." I apolagize.  
"Why can I not remain here?" she asks.

"The spell brings back everyone from the future and you need to be there to not mess up time." I explain  
"What is my life like?" she asks.

I look away remembering seeing her say goodbye to her daughter before we kill her.

"Interesting." I reply.  
"Am I happy?" she asks.  
"You meet your daughter." I tell her not mentioning the fact she dies.

"I do?" she says looking hopeful.

"Yes you do." I answer.  
"And what happens?" she asks before I see Bonnie standing at the entrance.

"We have figured out a plan. With the help of the spirts and Marianna and Ayanna. I am going to take Qetsiyah down and then we will return to the future and all evidence we were ever here will be erased." She explains.

Klaus won't remember any of this.

"That's great, when do we do the spell?" I ask.

"We are going to steal her blood now and do the spell tonight." She explains.

"Will I remember?" Katherine asks.

"No." Bonnie answers.

"Well you should prepare for the spell." I say.


	43. Chapter 43, Time Travel Again

**Mine Again Chapter 43**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Vampire Diaries if I did there would be no Delena or Elena for that matter.**

* * *

**Bonnie (POV)  
**I walk into Qetsiyah's (Ester's) spell room with Marianna and Ayanna at my side.

"Ayanna? Bonnie? Marianna? What are you doing here?" she questions.

I throw her across the room.

She gets up and heals herself of all her wounds.

"Watch yourself Bonnie." She warns.

Marianna pins her against a wall.

She tries to move but can't.

I pick up a dagger and a bowl from the table and slice open her wrist and take her blood.

Qetsiyah glares at me before her eyes turn red and she throws us all across the room spilling all of the blood over my dress,

"You cannot defeat me!" she yells holding me against the wall choking me.

Ayanna and Marianna go to attack her when she does the same to them.

"Do not underestimate my power!" she yells.

No I will not let her beat us.

I feel my eyes turning white I pull myself from her hold and push her to her knees

I begin chanting and blood begins to pour from her eyes and mouth.

"You're the one who shouldn't underestimate my power." I screech.

Damon runs in and smiles at my winning.

"Good job, Little Bird." He says happily.

I smile at him.

Marianna goes over to her and slicing her wrist back open and pouring it back into the bowl.

"What should we do with Crazy?" Damon asks.

I chant a barrier spell.

"She will be stuck here for 24 hours." I tell him.

"Perfect, now we should go back to our time." He says happily.

"You will cause the death of so many." She warns.

"No I am putting everything back to its rightful place." I say  
"Not everything. What about you I'm guessing your and Damon's survival is a part of the deal." She says.

She is right we will survive. What makes our lives more important than everyone elses?

"Let's go. We have a future to get to." Damon says pulling me from my thoughts.

"That we do." I say.

"We should go. It was lovely to meet you Bonnie." Marianna says handing me the blood.

"I'll miss you." I tell my friend.

"And I you." She says with a sad smile.

She gives me into a hug and whispers into my ear. "I knew you and Damon were destined to be together."

I laugh. "Bye Marianna." I say before walking off with Damon.

"So what are you going to do as soon as we get back?" Damon asks me

"I don't know probably say hi to my friends and tell them everything that has happened." I say.

"Well I'm going to talk to my brother and Alaric." He says with a smile.  
"Right I forgot Caroline said he got resurrected." I say happy Damon has his best friend back.

"That he did." He says happily.

"There you are. Did you get the blood?" Enzo asks walking over to us.

"Yes we did." I say smugly.

"Good. Where are we doing the spell?" he asks.

"In the caves with Caroline and Katherine. I'm going to go get the spell off Klaus I will be right back." I say before walking off.

* * *

**Klaus (POV)**

Tonight is the night Caroline leaves. I will not see her again for centuries. I think to myself as I lie on my bed.

I hear a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I yell.

Bonnie pokes her head out from behind the door.

"Can I have the spell?" she asks.

"Of course. I say as I go through my things and find the page

"The spell requires the moon so we won't be doing it until night if you want to say goodbye to Caroline." She tells me.

"I shall then." I say handing her the page.  
"Tell Elijah the same for Katerina." She says with a warm smile before leaving.

* * *

**Caroline (POV) That night**

It's almost time to go.

Katherine is pacing around nervously.

"Now who's doing it?" I ask.

"I'm going to return to my life of running from the man who killed my entire family and his brother who I have fallen for in less than half an hour I am allowed to pace." She points out.

"I'm sorry." I say.

I have come to think of Katherine as my friend. I regret my part in her death she didn't deserve it, I killed her for Elena just like I did everything.

I hear a knock and turn around to see Klaus and Elijah.

"Hello Mikaelsons." I greet starring at Klaus.

"Hello Caroline." Klaus says starring into my eyes.

"Maybe we should give them some space." Katherine suggests.

"I will wait outside." Elijah says before leaving.

"Well I'm stuck here." Katherine points out.

I give her a look.

"Fine." She says before going to the corner and turning to face the wall and putting her hands over her ears and humming.

I knew she could still hear. She is a vampire.

"I am going to miss you Caroline." He tells me ignoring Katherine.

"You won't remember me." I point out.

"I will still miss you I just won't know I am missing you." He says.

"I will miss you too even if I am going to see you again soon." I say.

I plan on going to see Klaus when I get back after I see my mum but he will have a baby and he might not even be interested in me anymore.

"My turn." Katherine says.

I laugh.

"You are going to see him again. I am going to a future where we hate each other. Elijah come in!" she yells.

"I am going to go. Goodbye Caroline I cannot wait to see you again." He says before leaving

Elijah walks in "We hate each other?" he questions.

"That is beside the point." She says before looking over to me clearly wanting me to do what she was doing.

"Fine." I agree reluctantly before walking over to the wall and putting my hand over my ears.

* * *

**Katerina (POV)**

"Hello Elijah." I say to him.

"I will miss you Katerina." He tells me.

"It is but another five hundred years until you will see me again." I point out.

"You say that as if it is no time at all." He says.

"It seems like forever but I am sure it will fly by." I say.  
"Well, I will see you in five hundred years Katerina." He says with a sad smile.

"And I will hopefully not see you for quite some time." I say.  
He looks at me confused.

"You and your brother are hunting me." I explain.

"Why would we do that?"  
"Because I didn't want to die." I say.

"I am sorry for what we shall do to you but do know Katerina I do love you."

He loves me.  
"And I you." I say with a genuine smile on my lips.

"Time to do the spell!" I hear Damon yell entering the cave with Bonnie behind him.

I look at him angrily.

"Sorry am I interrupting something?" he says with a smirk.

I see Caroline take her hands off her ears.

I roll my eyes.

"Do you want some time?" Bonnie asks.

"No we should do the spell." I say.

"Okay good." Bonnie says laying down the candles.

Enzo walks in followed by Klaus.

She mixes some herbs with the blood before setting fire to the mixture and begins chanting

Enzo walks in followed by Klaus.

Her eyes turn white.

Everything starts to spin and then it's gone.

* * *

**What do you think? Please review.**


	44. Chapter 44, Home Again

**Mine Again Chapter 44**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Vampire Diaries if I did…**

* * *

**Caroline (POV)**

I open my eyes to see a familiar room I recognise as the Salvatore's living room.

"Please yet it be the right time." I mumble.

I look next to me and see Bonnie, Damon and Enzo.

What happened to Qetsiyah? I look down to my necklace to see it glowing.

She must be back in the necklace.

"Did it work?" I hear Damon grumble from next to me.

"Let's hope so. You haven't changed your living room in 200 years so it's hard to tell." I say.

"What is that noise?" I hear Alaric ask from the next room.

"Alaric?" I questions before getting up and following his voice which I can hear perfectly. I must be a vampire again.

I run into the next room and see Alaric.

"Caroline? Your back. Do you have Damon and Bonnie?" he asks staring at me in shock.

"Yes were all back." I answer.

That wasn't true, Katherine's dead.

"We weren't sure whether you would come back." He says.

"How long has it been?" I ask.

"Just over a week." Alaric explains.

"That's not very long. We were gone way more than a month. I say.

"Alaric buddy? Is that you?" I hear Damon yell before entering the room.

"What the hell are you wearing?" he asks looking at Damon's tenth century clothes.

Damon gives his best friend a hug.

"Careful your girlfriend might get jealous." I tease.

"About Elena…" Alaric begins.

"I'm not dating Elena." Damon says.

"You're not? Who then?" Alaric asks confused.

"Me." Bonnie says coming in from the next room.

"You two? But you hate each other." He says looking surprised.

"They're surprisingly good together." Enzo says from behind them.

"Speaking of couples, someone is here to see you." Alaric tells me.

"Who?" I ask.

"The Originals." He replies.

"Klaus is here?" I ask.

"All of them are. They came after Klaus heard you were missing. He explains.

All of them except Kol. I hate myself for playing my part in Kol and Katherine's death they have become my friends.

"They're at their mansion." He explains.

I zoom away to see them.

* * *

**Damon (POV)**

"I'm going to go find Stefan." I say before running up the stairs.

I open his door to see Elea standing next to him.

"I love you Stefan. It has always been you."

I would have expected this to hurt but now I just feel sorry for my brother.

I laugh. "Recycling the same lines Elena." I say.

"Damon?" she say turning to face me with surprise written over her face.

"That's my name." I say glaring at the woman that got between me and my brother.

"It's not what it looks like." She lies.

"It looks like you're a slut but I don't really care I'm over you and I have more important things to do then worry about which of us you are hooking up with this week." I say.

"Damon…" she says with tears in her eyes.

"Do you mind leaving I want to talk with my brother?" I say to the woman I use to love.

Looks too Stefan to back her up.

"He said leave, Elena." Stefan agrees.

She runs out with tears flowing down her face.

I give my brother a hug.

"Has your hair gotten bigger?" I ask.

He laughs.

"You okay? Elena was the love of your life." He asks.

"No, she was nothing more than a life sucking parasite than made us lose so many people." I say.

"Why the change of attitude?" he asks.  
"I have found someone better" I say not being able to stop a smile from appearing on my lips.

"Really who?" he asks.

"Bonnie." I respond.

"You and Bonnie?" he questions.

I smile.

"I knew you two liked each other." He says happily.

I laugh.

* * *

**Caroline (POV)**

I open the door to the Mikaelson mansion to see Rebekah throwing a butter knife at Klaus which he catches effortlessly.

"Some things will never change." I say walking into the room.

"Caroline?" Klaus questions standing up.

"Back from the past." I say putting my arms around his neck.

He looks surprised.

"I am going to go… be anywhere but here." Rebekah says. Before walking away.

"Love, I hope you are not mad I broke my promise." He says putting his arms around my waist with a dimpled smile.

"Not at all" I say before kissing him passionately.

I hear a loud cough and pull away expecting to see Rebekah or Elijah only to see Katherine and Elijah.

"Do you mind some of us don't want to throw up our blood?" She says looking disgusted.

"How are you alive?" I say shocked to see my friend.

"Long story which I'm sure lover boy here will happily fill you in on." She says with a sneaky smile.

I scoff.

"So how is she alive?" I ask him.

"Not just her Darling!" I hear a voice from the doorway say.

"Kol! Seriously someone tell me what is going on." I demand.

"Caroline there is something you should know." Klaus says with a guilty look in his eye.

"That you're a father. I heard." I say thinking of him and that wereslut.

"I'm sorry for not telling you." He apologizes.

"Can you just tell me how there alive?" I ask.

"My mother and the other witches tried to kill my daughter the day of her birth so I had Rebekah leave town with her to protect her but the witches found her and killed the baby." He says looking away.

"I'm sorry Klaus." I say.

"We killed the witches including Finn and Ester and we also killed Mikael who had returned from the dead and with the help of a powerful witch Davina I used there death to bring back Kol and Katherine." He explains.

"How did you resurrect them if they were in Oblivion? And why you hate Katherine" I ask confused.

"Kol was yet to be taken by Oblivion so with his help we did a spell so both he and Davina would enter Oblivion to save Katerina and rescue her from the darkness." He explained.

"But why risk it? I ask.

"You sound so happy about my survival Care Bear." Katherine teases.

"Of course I'm happy but that's not the point." I say.

She looks surprised.

"You and your friends killed me." She points out.

"Back on topic. It was Elijah who wished to save Katerina. He was not aware of her death and when he found out he broke up with his current girlfriend Haley who was nothing to him especially in comparison to Katerina and it was his decision to save her. I agreed because he was angry enough as it was with my keeping her death from him and I have no interest in angering him more." He explains.

"Please you all love me.?" Katherine says arrogantly with receives a chuckle from Elijah.

"I know someone." Rebekah says re-entering the room.

"Now can you explain what happened to you?" Klaus asks.

"Okay. Firstly I time travelled back to when Damon died and stopped that from happening but he accidentally came with me and then I went to Graduation and saved Bonnie and brought her with us but instead of coming back like I was meant to I went further back in time to the 20's and met you." I say.

"I do not remember you being there." Klaus says confused.

"I'll get to that part." I say before continuing to my story. "Then I went to the 1800's and barely escaped Katherine trying to leave me in the tomb." I continue.

Katherine smiles.

"Then I ran into you, Elijah and Marcel before time travelling again to the 1400s and ended up in your castle right before Katherine got there and we all stayed there for a month and tried to figure out how to get back to no success.  
"You and Klaus must have been pretty close if he let you stay with him." Katherine says with a mischievous smile.

I roll my eyes.

"Yes Klaus and I were together." I admit.

Klaus gives me a dimpled grin.

"Then we went to Bulgaria and Enzo found us and then we time travelled again but we accidentally took Katherine with us." I continue.

"I time travelled?" she questions.

"Let me get on with the story. then we went back to the 10th century and we were still trying to figure out how to get back and we thought we would have to stop vampires from existing but we were wrong our whole purpose was to go back so we could bring Qetsiyah who was and is once again in this necklace," I say holding up my necklace.

"That explains your dress." Rebekah says looking at my 10th century dress.

"And when I touched Ester she possessed her and her whole purpose for being there was to lock Katherine away."  
"How did she know I would go with you?" Katherine asks.  
"I don't know she is a powerful witch she can probably tell the future." I say.

"She did it to stop the other side from collapsing by making it so she never turned Damon and Stefan so Stefan dies before the travellers could use his blood and Elena would have died in the car accident so they could also not use hers." I explain.

"What about the other doppelganger Tom I heard about?"

"We never would have rescued him from the witches so they never would have found him." I explain.

'What next?" Kol asks.

"We had Ayanna and Marianna help us and we got magic from the spirts to take down Qetsiyah and steal her blood for the spell to send us back and here we are." I explain.

"But why don't we remember?" Elijah asks.

"Right I forgot that part. The spirts only agreed to help us as long as we reverse all the changes except saving Bonnie and Damon. Oh and they're a couple now." I explain

"Bonnie and Damon?" Rebekah asks shocked.  
"Can we have our memories back?" Klaus asks.

"Desperate to remember your time with Caroline." Kol teases.

"I'll see if Bonnie can do the spell." I say.

"Perfect. Can I speak with you alone for a moment Caroline?" Klaus asks me.

"Of course." I agree before following him to the other room.

* * *

**Hello, did it make sense? And what do you think of Kol and Katherine being alive (I can't help it I love them) please tell me in the reviews.**


	45. Chapter 45, Shop Again

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

* * *

**Bonnie (POV)**

I wait downstairs and talk with Alaric.

"When are you going to talk to Jeremy?" Alaric asks me taking a seat on the couch.

I forgot about Jeremy.

"I don't know what to say. I never got back together with him, I'm with Damon." I say sitting next to him.

"You should still talk to him." He says.

I hear the sound of crying coming down the stairs. Damon must have broken up with Elena.

"Bonnie, you're back too?" She whimpers.

Damon must have not told her about us.

"We all are." I say awkwardly.

"Damon was so horrible to me. He told me I was a slut and he didn't care about me anymore." She cries taking a seat next to Alaric.

"You were flirting with Stefan while he was gone." Alaric points out.

"I thought he was dead." She cries.

"What did you expect to happen? You were leading on both brothers." I point out.

"Bonnie… you're meant to be my friend." She says looking shocked.  
"I was your friend, you were just never mine." I say.

"What are you talking about?" she asks.  
"I died for you, Elena. I died so you could have your brother back and I bet you didn't think about me for one second when me and Damon died it is and always has been about you and whatever brother you're dating this week!" I yell.

"What happened to you? What happened to you and Damon? You have both changed." She accuses.  
"Yea we changed were no longer going to constantly put your life above ours!" I exclaim.

"What are you saying Bonnie?" she asks standing up.  
"That we don't love you anymore! We realised we can be happy without you and were happy together." I say.

"You and Damon? How could you do that to me?" she asks betrayed.

"It's not about you! Everything isn't about you!" I yell.

"Couldn't of said it better myself, Little Bird." Damon says coming down the stairs with Stefan behind him.

"What are you doing with her Damon? You love me!" Elena yells.

"No I don't, not anymore." He shrugs.

Elena runs out crying.

"That was fun." I say sarcastically.

"You know you're pretty hot when you stand up for yourself." He says.

I roll my eyes.

"I'm going to go see Jeremy and try to explain to him… this." I say.

"I can come." He suggests.

"I should go by myself." I say before walking over to him and kissing him goodbye.

"We're still here." Stefan points out from behind Damon.

I laugh.

I look down at my green 10th century dress stained with blood. I am going to need to change first.

"Nice to see you Stefan. I'm stealing your car by the way" I say before leaving.

"You're what?" he yells after me.

I get in his car and drive to my house.

* * *

**Klaus (POV)**

I walk into the next room with Caroline by my side.

"You wanted to talk to me?" she asks.

"What happened between us in the past?" I ask.

She smiles. "A lot."

"Such as?" I ask.

"When you weren't being a jack ass you were really sweet." She says.

"I am not sweet." I disagree.

"Yes you are." She says.

I smirk.

"Anything else?"

"Well… I told you I love you." She admits.

She loves me?

"You did?" I ask surprised.

"Yea I did." She says putting her arms around my neck.

'And? Then what?"

"We did this." She says kissing me passionately.

* * *

**Bonnie (POV)**

I knock on the Lockwood mansion nervously worried about seeing Jeremy.

Tyler answers the door.

"Bonnie? What happened to your hair?" he questions.

My hand goes to my long curly black hair I forgot Caroline said I cut it.

"Yea, were back and it's a long story" I say awkwardly.

"Is Caroline back?" Tyler asks.  
"Yea, she's at the Mikaelson's." I admit.

"Of course she is." He mutters "come in, he's upstairs." Tyler says before walking over to the liquor cabinet.

I climb the stairs and look around trying to figure out which room is Jeremy's.

One of the door opens and a scruffy Jeremy walks out.

"Bonnie…" he whispers.

"Yea um there is something you should know." I say awkwardly.  
"You're alive. It worked." he says with a huge grin on his face.

"I'm not you're Bonnie. Well I am but I'm Bonnie from Graduation." I admit.

"That explains the hair." He says with a smile.

"And I never got back together with you." I say.

"Yet you were going to kiss me before you put the veil back up." He says with his smile disappearing.

"Yes I would have gotten back together with you but that was months ago and I'm no longer the girl who will forgive the guy who cheated on her and I am with someone else." I admit.

He grits his teeth. "Who?" he asks.

"Damon." I admit.

"Damon? You hate Damon!" he yells.

"No I don't. I'm sorry Jeremy I never wanted to hurt you."

"Well you did." He says before storming off.

I feel bad about hurting him but I can't bring myself to regret being with Damon.

* * *

**Damon (POV)**

"How has life been since you returned from the dead? Did the high school re hire you?" I ask Alaric taking a sip of bourbon.

"I doubt he can say he faked his death. Both Jeremy and his legal guardian using the same excuse, I doubt anyone would buy it." Enzo says.

"He's right, as far as the world is aware I'm still dead." Alaric agrees.

"You could move towns, change your name, dye your hair." I suggest.

Alaric laughs.

I see Bonnie walk in wearing a pattern dress and grey jacket.

"Hello, little bird." I say with a smirk.

"Hello Damon." She says back.

"I'm going to go to the bar." Alaric says.

"Didn't the Grill blow up?" I ask.

"They're re building it but I was talking about the bar a town over." He explains.

"You're going to drive a town over to drink?" Bonnie asks.

"No I'm an Original. I'm going to run." Alaric says.

"But why?" Bonnie asks.

"You don't understand." I say pulling her onto my lap.

"You're right I'm not an alcoholic vampire." She says kissing me.

"I'm coming with you." Enzo says and they both leave.

"How did it go with Jeremy?" I ask once they were gone.

"He's upset but there is nothing I can do about it. I didn't cheat I never got back together with him." She says.

"That does suck." I say.  
"It does." She agrees.

"How do you feel about what happened with you and Elena?"  
"I couldn't care less what she thinks of us." I say. "How about we stop talking about our ex's." I suggest.

"Perfect." She agrees and kisses me.

She pulls away and giggles. One of her curls falls into her face.

I push it behind her ear.

"I love you." I admit.

"I love you too." She says with a warm smile.

I run us both upstairs and lie her on the bed and continue kissing her.

* * *

**Katherine (POV)**

"Oh great." I complain hearing Klaus and Caroline upstairs.

"I'm leaving, I don't have to endure this torture." Kol says getting up.

"Where are you going?" Rebekah asks.

"A club a town over, you are welcome to join me, sister." He says.

"Anything is better than this." She says getting up.

"We're coming too." I say.

"We are?" Elijah asks.

"Yes we are." I say dragging him outside.

"We are going to need to go shopping first." Rebekah says.

"No! I am not shopping!" Kol exclaims.

"I hate to say this but I agree with Rebekah." I say.

"Two against one." Rebekah says smugly.

"What about Elijah, he doesn't want to shop either." Kol, argues.

"What do you say Elijah?" I ask putting my arms around his neck and giving him my best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine but be quick." He agrees.

Kol groans.

"Yay!" I say happily before kissing him.

"Ugh." Rebekah complains.

* * *

**Caroline (POV)  
**I lie my head on Klaus's chest.

"I love you Caroline." He says.

"I love you too." I reply not being able to stop the genuine smile appearing on my lips.

"So… what now?" I ask.

"I have no intention of returning to New Orleans." He says.  
"Maybe I could take you up on your offer of showing me the world." I suggest.

"I would like nothing more."

"Me neither." I say kissing him.

I hear my phone ring.

_You only know what I want you to._

_I know everything you don't want me to_

_Your mouth is poised, your mouth is wide_

_You think your dreams are the same as mine_

_Oohhh I don't love you but I always will_

_Oohhh I don't love you but I always will_

_Oohhh I don't love you but I always will_

_"__I always will."_

I pick up my phone. "Yes." I answer

"It's Katherine, how things are going with you and Klaus?" She teases.

I laugh. "What do you want, Kat?"

"Apart from interrupting you and Klaus?" she replies.  
"Ask her if she wants to come to the club with us?" I hear Rebekah yell.

"You're hanging out with Rebekah?" I ask shocked.

"We all are, we are just shopping first." She explains.  
"IT HAS BEEN THREE HOURS!" Kol yells.

I laugh.

"Okay, I'll call Bonnie and see if she wants to come." I say.

"See you in half an hour then." She says before hanging up.

Klaus gives me his puppy dog eyes and tries to pull me back into bed.

"You can come." I suggest.

"I do not think so, Clubs are more Rebekah and Kol's scene."

"Like you weren't at a club every night in New Orleans." I say.

"I was at the bar." He points out.  
"Then sit at the bar." I say.  
"You're saying you won't make me dance?" he asks.  
"I won't make you, I will just dance with other guys until you get jealous and dance with me." I say with a smile.

"Meaning you will make me?" He says.  
"You're the Original Hybrid, nobody can make you do anything." I point out.

"We both know that isn't true." He says kissing my neck.

"I'm leaving." I say getting out of bed.

"Fine, I will come but no rap music and do not take hours to shop."

"No promises." I say mischievously.

I put on his shirt.

"You are going to wear that shopping?" he asks.  
"No, I am going to wear this to Rebekah's room where I will steal her clothes." I explain.

* * *

**Bonnie (POV)**

I walk into the shop with Damon at my side and Caroline and Klaus behind me.

"Why do we have to go shopping?" Damon complains.

"Shush, we want to shop so we will shop." Caroline says.

Damon rolls his eyes dramatically.

I laugh.

"There you are! It took you long enough." Katherine complains looking stunning in a beautiful black lace dress.

"Try this on." Katherine says handing Caroline a royal blue dress with a sweet heart neckline and white belt.

"And for Bonnie." She says handing mea sparkly gold over the shoulder dress.

Caroline takes the dress and goes into one of the changing rooms.

"Fine." I agree.

I change into the dress and look at myself in the mirror. I looked okay.

I step out a bite my lip awaiting their reactions.

Kol and Damon wolf whistle from the chairs where all the guys were sitting.

I roll my eyes and sit on Damon's lap.

Rebekah steps out of the changing room next to mine wearing a gorgeous one shoulder atria dress.

"So? How do I look?" Rebekah asks twirling.

"Slutty." Kol says with a smirk before Rebekah takes off one of her heals and throws it at him but he catches it.

"You look pretty." Caroline says walking out of the other changing room.

"I am still not use to you being nice." Rebekah says.

"You look stunning love." Klaus compliments Caroline.

"Now that we all have dresses can we go?" Kol asks annoyed.

"Don't be ridiculous we don't even have shoes yet." Katherine says taking a seat on Elijah's lap.

"What's wrong with the ones you're wearing?" Damon asks.

"I'm not even going to answer that." Caroline says.

* * *

**Rebekah (POV)  
**we walk into the club.

Katherine had her dress and silver stilettoes with her chocolate curls falling over her shoulders and her makeup done to perfection with smoky eyes and pale lips.

Caroline has her golden curls to one side and white heels. Bonne with her sleek back hair over her shoulders and her smoky eyes poking out from under her fringe and gold heels.

I looked stunning, if I do say so myself with my blonde hair straightened and in a side fishtail and silver heals. And the boys behind us.

"Come on, Little Bird, let's dance." Damon says pulling Bonnie to the dance floor.

Caroline gives Klaus and look and he sighs and follows her to the dance floor.

Katherine smirks and drags Elijah to the dance floor.

Kol goes and dances with some unfortunate girl who will probably be dead by the end of tonight and I go to sit at the bar alone.

"The most expensive drink you have." I order.

The bartender nods and gets my drink.

"Come on Bekah, dance!" Caroline yells from beside Klaus.

"Don't be a downer!" Katherine shouts.

I reluctantly get up and dance.

_"__Your picture perfect blue sunbathing on the moon."_

I dance with some hot blonde guy.

_"__Sun shining as your bones aluminate."_

_"__First kiss just like a drug under your influence it took me over you're the magic in my veins this must be love."_

_"__Boon clap the sound of my heart. The beat goes on and on and on, on_.

_"__Boom clap you make me feel good, come onto me, come onto me now"_ I sing along

I look over to see Bonnie laughing as Damon does some ridiculous dance, Caroline dancing with Nik and Katherine making out with Elijah.

_"__Boom clap, the sound of my heart the beat go on and on and on on." _

* * *

**This is the last chapter except the epilogue which I will be writing. The songs in this chapter are Poison and Wine by the Civil Wars (I'm obsessed with that song today) and Boom Clap by Charlie xcx (I was obsessed with that song last month) and please check out my other stories and review.**


End file.
